Star Trek TOS: Summer Camp
by Syl
Summary: 14yearold Jimmy Kirk must fight against the forces of Kodos the Executioner!
1. Summer Camp (Part 1)

Title: Summer Camp Author: Syl Francis (Please send any constructive criticism to: efrancis@earthlink.net) Series: TOS Part: NEW Rating: [PG13] Codes: Pre-TOS 

Summary: Jimmy Kirk arrives on Tarsus IV in time for a planet- wide disaster. He and his companions must evade capture by Kodos' troops and free the colonists that have been condemned to death. 

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount, Viacom and others; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. I only wrote it because I love Jim Kirk, and I've always wondered just what really happened on Tarsus IV. 

Warnings: Lots of old fashioned action-adventure, innocent first love, kids in jeopardy, and more than my fair share of "Don't tell me, show me" errors because this is my first ever fiction effort. 

================================================== 

SUMMER CAMP by Syl Francis 

PROLOGUE 

Fun! The time of your life! Yeah, right, Jimmy Kirk thought sarcastically. 

Jimmy recalled the Science Camp packet which had included a slickly produced holovid produced by the Tarsus IV Tourist Bureau: "The people of Tarsus Four welcome you!" The pleasant voice proclaimed in a voiceover, as the governor's personal transport, the Tarsus One, gracefully took off from the colony's lone spaceport. 

This was followed by several panoramic views of the planet and people in various states of recreation and enjoyment. "Come enjoy our parks with their myriad hiking trails, white water rafting, and indigenous lifeforms. Explore the mystery of Tarsus Four's many caves. Or, for the more romantically inclined, come and enjoy our endless miles of white, sandy beaches and warm, sub-tropical waters. Browse through our one of a kind shops. Best of all, meet with Tarsus Four's best ambassadors: Our friendly citizens. Each is anxious to welcome you and make your stay on our beautiful planet a memorable and pleasant experience." 

Sure, Jimmy thought. They just left out the part about trying to kill you. Well, he still have a few things left to do in life, and that did not include dying on this backwater colony planet! 

He thought back on all his Dad and Sam had taught him. The first order of business was survival; survival until help arrived. His Dad and Uncle Bob were probably doing everything humanly possible to leave their current patrol area to bring the Enterprise at maximum warp as part of the relief effort. 

Before that happens, Jimmy sighed, I've got to rely on myself. 

Jimmy knelt, blousing his trousers into the tops of his boots, then securely retying his bootlaces to ensure his trouser legs didn't slip out. Where he was going, he didn't need distractions like his pants getting caught on one of the many rock outcroppings that rose before him. Working furiously, he quickly checked himself and his equipment: Weapon safety--on; shoulder strap--secure, but comfortable; hunting knife--in his left boot. 

That's about it, Jimmy-boy, he thought to himself. All you've got left are your wits and your charm. He paused shaking his head. I don't stand a chance. 

As he started climbing, he kept a spirited commentary running in his head. Okay, don't get discouraged. Remember what Sam said: You're having the time of your life! 

Sam! 

What did *he* know? His Science Camp had been on Vulcan; the only danger there came from too much thinking. How did Sam put it? Jimmy's minds eye returned to the last conversation he'd had with his older brother almost a month ago. Winning the Federation Science Foundation Summer Camp award had seemed so exciting at the time. 

At the moment, though, Jimmy had other concerns: Namely, escaping detection. So far, he'd succeeded through sheer luck and utter doggedness. But as he continued his steady climb, his mind kept going back to Sam.... 

#### CHAPTER ONE 

"You'll have a great time, Squirt!" Sam Kirk's brown eyes smiled over the commchannel. "I had fun at Science Camp--at least as much fun as possible on Vulcan. But Tarsus Four...I hear Governor Kodos has implemented all sorts of social programs which make it one of the most progressive colonies in the Federation!" 

"I gue-ess-" Jimmy replied doubtfully. 

"I'm telling ya, Jim, you'll have a blast...and don't worry about being the youngest kid there. Remember, I was only fourteen when I won the Science Camp award--the other participants were really friendly, though...almost respectful." 

Sam laughed. 

"I guess they were a little intimidated by a fourteen-year-old kid who had won the Science Camp award." He paused, then continued reassuringly. "You'll probably run into the same type of kids...I mean, they're mostly all scholars and will respect each other's abilities. Besides, Jimmy, by now you should be used to being the youngest in just about everything, right?" 

Sam, throughout his short speech, smiled affectionately at his younger brother. Jimmy knew that his brother was proud of him. Sam had had as much of a role in raising Jimmy as his parents: Their mother, Winona, worked full time as a research xenoagribiologist on the Kirk farm; while their father, George, Sr., a Starfleet officer, was absent constantly on deep space assignments as Chief of Security on board the USS Enterprise. 

Now Sam, following in his mother's footsteps, was at MIT working on his doctorate in xenoagribiology. Mother and son were interested in researching procedures of improving world food production methods. While Winona specialized on Earth food harvests, Sam was interested in pursuing his studies on the colony worlds. 

"By the way," Sam began excitedly, "I've got some pretty important news myself." 

"You got it!" Jimmy jumped in, excited for his brother. 

"We sure did," Sam smiled smugly. "The Deneva Colony Planetary Council was more than happy to recruit two scientists for the price of one. They've guaranteed us prime living quarters, research facilities and laboratory assistants for five years." 

Sam was grinning widely. "Aurelan's pretty excited about moving to Deneva. It's one of the Federation's most beautiful worlds. Of course, that means that we have to move up our wedding to next June, because they want us to report no later than July or August." Sam paused smiling happily. Then adding slyly, "You don't happen to know anyone who could possibly serve as Best Man?" 

Jimmy's face slowly started brightening into one of his famous circuit blowing smiles. He couldn't believe what he knew Sam was about to say. 

"I've already asked several of my fellow students here, but they're all going to be busy next June," Sam's voice had taken on that gentle teasing quality he'd always assumed when being playful with Jimmy. "I don't suppose you're going to be free next summer? I mean, a busy guy like you?" 

Jimmy started laughing. "Don't you *dare* ask anyone else to be your Best Man! It's the least you can do for me since you stole Aurelan right out from under my nose!" 

"Stole? Me?" Sam's eyes were all innocence. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean. The only reason you got Aurelan is 'cause I wasn't allowed to stay up past seven-thirty. A real dirty trick, I think. Waiting for little six-year-old Jimmy to be innocently in bed, then making time with the fifteen-year-old babysitter." 

"I protest! You malign my relationship with my beautiful future bride!" Sam was holding his hand to his chest in mock severity. "Besides, I was *not* making time! I was trying to do a few other things you're still too young to know anything about--" Sam added, laughing and shaking his finger at Jimmy, "--but I was *not* making time!" 

Jimmy smiled. He was pleased and proud of the honor. Despite their age difference and constant childhood quarrels, the boys were extremely close--best friends. Jimmy knew that Sam was there for him and always would be. 

"You know nothing could me keep away. Congratulations, Sam. Aurelan's gonna be a beautiful bride--and the prettiest biochemist in the Federation!" 

Both brothers smiled at each other over the commnet. Then, remembering the original reason for the call, Sam returned the conversation to Jimmy's upcoming Science Camp. 

"I tell you, Squirt--" Sam smiled wickedly at Jimmy's grimace at being called *Squirt*; Jimmy *hated* the term, "--you're gonna have the time of your life!" Then, taking the sting out of the hated childhood nickname, added, "Oh, and by the way...I showed off your paper to several warp drive engineers and scientists here." 

Sam paused, his brown eyes dancing mischievously. 

"They all just scratched their heads and walked away, muttering something about why they hadn't thought of it before." 

Sam had taken on an exaggeratedly perplexed look, mimicking his colleagues' facial expressions. Then, his voice assuming a high falsetto, Sam echoed the words of one female Jimmy knew his brother found particularly annoying, "It's all so obvious...How did I *ever* overlook this?" 

Sam was absolutely beaming by now. 

"Imagine, a kid like you coming up with a method to cold start a starship's warp engines while it's in a decaying orbit! I'm not sure I understand the physics behind it myself!" Sam paused, crossing his eyes in a goofy expression. "Let's see...The resulting implosion will result in a time warp which will in effect sling the starship backwards in time, thus saving it from destruction because the emergency never existed...right?" 

Sam looked at Jimmy for confirmation. 

At Jimmy's assenting nod, Sam continued chagrined, "And, of course, it all just *came* to you? While you were playing chess...or was it rock climbing...or while in the middle of pitching a no-hitter?" 

"Rock climbing," Jimmy confirmed sheepishly. 

Sam sighed and shook his head. 

Jimmy grinned, embarrassed over his brother's obvious pique. Sam had once referred to Jimmy's multi-dimensional view of the universe around him as almost Zen-like. 

Their Dad, on the other hand, suspected Jimmy used trick mirrors and voodoo to achieve, what to ordinary mortals such as himself and their mother, seemed impossible. 

Jimmy knew that although Sam was extremely proud of him, it still annoyed him that Jimmy just took his superior intellect in stride and remained completely unaffected by it. Jimmy could pitch white hot curve balls with deadly accuracy at his team's opponents. He could just as easily explain the physics behind the curve ball. 

All boy, Mom called him; an enigma, who happens to be my little brother, countered Sam. 

Jimmy didn't understand all the fuss. He had never thought of himself as a genius, or otherwise gifted--he just understood new ideas and concepts faster than others did. Sure, he could see beyond abstractions and make laser-accurate intuitive leaps of logic that no one else seemed able to. Sure, he'd been doing it almost his entire life. But that was why he didn't think he was doing anything particularly special; he'd always assumed it was something everyone could do and was therefore invariably surprised when his analyses of a set of given facts and hypotheses predictably left others behind. 

"Have you heard from Dad?" Sam asked. 

Jimmy's excited nod was accompanied with a circuit-overloading, mega-watt grin. 

Knowing the answer already, Sam asked, "Did he say anything?" 

"Dad says Uncle Bob thinks he can sponsor me into next year's Academy Class! Uncle Bob says he'll twist some arms to get the age requirement waived! Isn't that great?" 

"It's wonderful, Jimmy," Sam agreed. Then he asked gently, "What does Mom say?" 

"Aww...you know Mom," Jimmy said reluctantly. "She's walking around kicking stray dogs and anything else that doesn't get out of her way." 

Sam snorted at the inconsistency of their petite mother terrorizing the countryside. 

"Anyways, I overheard her yelling into the commnet that no way is she letting the Big Bad Starfleet get her *Baby*," Jimmy rolled his eyes disgustedly, "before I'm eighteen." 

He threw his arms up in exasperation. 

"Honestly! The best news ever...*possibly* getting accepted into Starfleet Academy almost three years ahead of most incoming cadets--I'm not even *in* yet...and what's her response? The usual Attila the Mom stuff...she's upset with both Dad and Uncle Bob...and she's sent each of them a scathing subspace message telling 'em what she thinks. It's probably scorching subspace communications between Earth and the Klingon border by now." 

Sam laughed, believing the entire incident humorous, and dismissing it accordingly. 

"I'd'a'loved to've been there when they received it! Can you imagine the lowly communications officer having to page both Captain April and Commander Kirk, and then having to recite the message over intrashipcom--with a straight face?" 

Both brothers laughed at the incongruity of two senior Starfleet officers receiving a scolding message from an irate mother. Commander George Kirk and Captain Robert April, the boys' godfather--called Uncle Bob by both--were used to Winona Kirk's gale force temper. 

Jimmy privately believed this was the reason why his Dad kept accepting deep space assignments--his parents' marriage needed a few light-years separation in order to stay intact. Jimmy suspected a few dozen exotic flowers from some outer world would be arriving soon as a peace offering. 

"Well, look, kid. I've gotta go. Aurelan and I have a major exam tomorrow and need to study. But again...congratulations on winning...and, Jimmy, have a great time. You've earned it! Take care, kid. I'm proud of you." 

"Thanks, Sam. You know that means a lot to me. I'll write you from Tarsus Four. Give Aurelan a kiss for me. Bye." 

Both brothers signed off. 

For a minute, Jimmy felt the same overwhelming loneliness wash through him that always did when he said good-bye to Sam. He still missed his older brother. It seemed that the older Kirk men were forever destined to leave home. Well, he'd be joining the male exodus next year, Jimmy thought determinedly, when he left home for Starfleet Academy. 

Poor Mom, Jimmy thought. She'll be all alone then. 

Jimmy shook himself. He wouldn't think about that for now. He had to start getting ready for Science Camp. He knew Sam was right. He was going to have the time of his life! 

#### 

CHAPTER TWO 

Remind me to submit my displeasure to the Science Camp Rules Committee about the shoddy treatment we've received from our host planet, Jimmy thought sarcastically. 

Reach. Feel for a handhold. Feel for a foothold. Pull up. Repeat. 

Slowly, steadily, Jimmy crept carefully up the face of the nearly sixty foot cliff they'd come across. He'd been sent to scout out one of the caves that was barely discernable from the ground. Adam and Thomas thought that it could serve as a safe haven for the Science Campers whom they had rounded up after their escape that morning. 

Of course, Jimmy was the only one with climbing experience--and spelunking for that matter. He again congratulated himself in being able to salvage the tricorder from the fallen storm trooper. Without it, the youngsters never could have detected the caves so high overhead. 

After what seemed like hours of climbing, which his chronometer showed him was actually only forty-five standard minutes, Jimmy reached the first of the cave entrances. Determinedly, he pulled himself up to the outside ledge near the opening and rewarded himself by collapsing, gasping for breath. 

"Now, Kodos," he wheezed, "if you're going to kill me, please do it now. I'm so tired, I don't think I *want* to live." 

As if in answer, a loud explosion suddenly reverberated through the small valley, endlessly echoed by the tall cliffs--a sonic boom Jimmy knew immediately. It was soon followed by a large shadow that whizzed overhead. 

Diving from out of the sun, an atmospheric fighter zoomed in towards the valley below, the high-pitched scream of displaced super-heated air drowning out all other noises as it made volatile contact with the fighter's unshielded outer skin. 

"That idiot is more hotdog, than pilot," Jimmy muttered. "What's he trying to prove? That he can blow up his craft without anyone's help?" 

An idea quickly forming in his mind, Jimmy adopted a protected prone position underneath the cave's entrance. (One of Tarsus' many mystery caves, the holovid had called them, he remembered sardonically.) 

Acquiring a careful sight picture with the high-powered energy weapon Kodos' goons had so conveniently provided, Jimmy led the supersonic fighter by--he could almost hear his Dad's voice patiently giving instructions--two football field lengths. 

One thousand one...wait for it...one thousand two...Jimmy gently pressed the firing button. He felt the weapon kick back into the pocket formed by his shoulder and arm as the deadly high energy beam, set on kill force three, shot out of the weapon's emitter. 

"Pow! Scratch one fighter!" Jimmy watched, satisfied as the pilot lost control of the atmospheric fighter and slammed into the nearby cliffs in a spectacular display. 

Movement below caught Jimmy's attention. Chaos reigned! He could make out storm troopers and Science Campers running in different directions, seeking cover. Some of his fellow Campers, who had prior experience in unarmed combat, stood their place and fought back. Others fired from covered positions using captured enemy weapons. 

Like earlier that morning, the Campers had the spirit and determination to fight, but the soldiers had the experience. Furthermore, Kodos' Enlightened Patrol seemed to be under orders to take back the Campers dead or alive. Jimmy was fairly certain which condition the soldiers would opt for if the Campers continued to fight back. As he observed the drama being played out below him, Jimmy knew that he needed a plan before all of their luck ran out. 

I don't think I'm gonna like this. 

Jimmy watched anxiously as Kodos' goons rounded up a group of the Science Campers, including Thomas Layton. Jimmy chidingly shook his head at the erstwhile leader of the Science Campers. Didn't your mother ever warn you to be careful about what you wished for, Thomas? 

Jimmy was snapped back to the present when he heard, then saw Thomas gesticulating angrily as one of the soldiers roughly grabbed his girlfriend, Martha. Thomas' outcry earned him a stun rifle butt to the back of his neck. He crumpled wordlessly. 

"You killed him!" Martha screamed, sobbing loudly. "What are you going to do to us? Where are you taking us?" 

"Shut up! Or you'll get the same thing!" growled the storm trooper. 

Jimmy cringed. He liked Martha; she'd been especially friendly, treating him like an equal despite their age differences. Although it was the storm trooper who was the imminent danger, it was Thomas Layton whom Jimmy blamed for their present predicament. 

Kodos' offer of food and shelter had just seemed too good to be true. Dad had advised Jimmy to trust his intuition; he'd said that ninety-nine percent of the time, it was better than other people's facts. Jimmy's intuition had been right on target once again. 

Whereas, Thomas had urged the others to surrender to Kodos' storm troopers, Jimmy had opted for cutting out and running while they still could. As he watched Martha, Thomas, and the rest of the Science Campers being systematically enveloped, Jimmy's mind replayed the circumstances since arriving on Tarsus IV which had led to the argument between Thomas and himself only this morning. It all seemed so long ago. Was it really just this morning? Jimmy asked himself, surprised. 

#### 

CHAPTER THREE 

Stepping off the orbital shuttle transport, Jimmy felt a tingle of excitement grip him! Tarsus IV! This was his first ever solo interstellar trip. Naturally, Mom had not been happy about letting him go, but she could hardly say no, when Sam had done the same thing when *he'd* been fourteen-years-old! 

People who think it's easier being the second son don't know what they're talking about, Jimmy thought sourly. Instead of easing up as most parents do with each new kid, Jimmy's Mom had become even *more* protective. 

Jimmy hated being treated like a helpless infant. Sam's leaving for college had only exacerbated the problem. If it were up to Mom, he thought resentfully, I'd still be in diapers. 

In fact, Jimmy's Mom had at first insisted on accompanying her younger son to the Chicago terminal, but several protests from Jimmy, assisted by supporting calls from big brother Sam, had finally convinced her, albeit reluctantly, to allow Jimmy to make the trip on his own. 

"I'm *not* going to think about Mom," Jimmy said aloud. "Like Sam said, I'm gonna have the time of my life!" 

Jimmy looked around. Spencer's Landing terminal was relatively quiet. Not at all like Chicago's, he thought, wryly remembering his initial nervousness when he'd first walked into the Chicago Spaceport's main terminal. He'd been overwhelmed by what looked to him like pandemonium with Humans and nonhumans alike hastily scurrying to their various departure gates. Jimmy had almost turned around and headed back home to the farm. He'd successfully fought that instinctive fear, though, quickly orienting himself, and finding his way around with little problem. Now, looking around the Spencer's Landing quiet, almost deserted spaceport, with its bright, empty walkways and sunny glassed-in arboretum, Jimmy decided he'd have no trouble here on Tarsus IV. 

Why it's nothing more than a planet-sized farm, really...not too heavily populated...an agrarian society much like Iowa, he thought. 

Feeling confident, Jimmy continued walking through the spaceport, looking for an information kiosk. There had to be some type of welcoming committee for the Science Campers, he thought reasonably. Spotting a large group of young people underneath a banner stating, "Welcome: Federation Science Foundation Summer Camp," he headed in their direction. 

Jimmy felt suddenly shy. Remembering Sam's reassurances, however, he gathered his courage and joined them. A lovely girl with sea green eyes, and short, summer-cut, chocolate brown hair gave him a welcoming smile. 

"Hi! I'm Amavia Saraceno." Then turning to a tall, red-headed boy, who had what seemed to Jimmy about a million freckles, she introduced him, "And this is Adam Donlevy--our token Irishman." 

"Well, someone has to represent the Green," Adam returned, smiling. "Pleased to meet you. And you are--?" 

"Jimmy Kirk." 

"Hey, you're kidding? You're the same James T. Kirk who wrote that paper on warp drive cold start?" Jimmy nodded his head, enjoying the lilting quality of Adam's Irish brogue. "Wow, that was some paper. I showed it to my Dad. He's a Starfleet engineering instructor at the Academy. He couldn't believe it--really impressed him! Of course, he also added that any starship captain who attempted it needed to have his head examined, but that's my Dad." 

"Uh...thanks," replied Jimmy. "I think." Then adding politely, "I'm sorry...uh, Adam, I didn't read your thesis," or anyone else's for that matter, he thought, embarrassed. 

"Oh, that's okay. The Science Camp committee accepted it, but with a caveat: That while an original theory, it didn't quite gel with our current laws of physics. But they conceded that didn't mean that one day it *couldn't* be possible. So here I am!" 

The three youngsters detected a murmur begin amongst the rest of the Science Campers. A local delegation was purposely approaching them. It was led by a man who had an open, friendly smile. 

"Hi, kids," he began without preamble. "Welcome to Tarsus Four and this year's Science Camp. Governor Kodos was supposed to be here to welcome you, but a sudden emergency has called him and his staff away." 

He held out hands his apologetically, still smiling. "That doesn't mean that we can't get started, though. I'm Dr. Stephen Baxter, this year's Science Camp head administrator. These ladies and gentlemen are each members of the Science Camp staff. We like to call them *camp counselors*. Of course, each is a premier scientist in his or her field." 

Dr. Baxter paused a moment. "We'll have a chance to get better acquainted once we arrive at the campgrounds. So, why don't each of you collect your personal belongings and follow us? We have several air transports waiting." 

The youngsters received a quick, almost whirlwind tour of the Science Camp facilities, a four-building complex laid out in a quadrangle, separated by a well manicured commons. Dr. Baxter informed the campers that their home for the next six weeks had been built with few amenities. Lights and other necessities were not electronically controlled by computer, subject to voice commands. 

"As all you young people are steeped in the hard sciences and mathematics," Dr. Baxter explained, "these facilities have been designed by the Tarsus Four Science Camp building committee especially with you in mind." 

Grinning at their obvious confusion he explained further, "The committee is offering the facilities to you as one big engineering puzzle to be solved during your stay here. As part of your Science Camp hands-on activities, you will each be heavily involved in designing and constructing a Master Duotronics Unit that will take over the control of the Science Camp facilities. Eventually, the facilities will become the foundation of what the planetary government hopes is Tarsus' first university." 

Dr. Baxter and the rest of the camp counselors smiled broadly as the impact of what he'd just told the Science Campers hit them. The room's occupants exploded into excitement when they realized the challenges facing them. A Master Duotronics Unit! Why the-- 

"Logistics involved--" "The planning--" "Power availability--" "What kind of workshops do we have--" "Duotronics--I saw some of Daystrom's designs--they blew me away!" 

Dr. Baxter held up his hands for quiet once he felt he'd given the students enough time to let their assignment sink in. "Okay, now. Let's have a little order here!" he called over their excited voices. The group immediately quieted. 

"George, Diane, and Mike here," Baxter pointed to the three head counselors, "have your group assignments." He smiled slyly. "I've gotta warn you. Groups have been selected randomly; if your personal areas of expertise prove seemingly useless to your group's assignments, well, each of you will just have to overcome such personal deficiencies." He paused to let that sink in. 

"Each group has been assigned a tentative group leader; this doesn't mean that the job's permanent, though. At the end of the first week, group members can oust a leader if they feel that he or she can't handle the position. Furthermore, group leaders, it's your responsibility to organize your groups in any manner you deem necessary for the accomplishment of your group's goals. You also need to coordinate with the other group leaders to ensure that milestones are being met as needed." 

Seeing their obvious confusion, Dr. Baxter added, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I explain that you're responsible for everything? Including backward planning? It's called Project Management, and requires careful coordination between groups. Welcome to the real world of project engineering." 

Dr. Baxter smiled, enjoying himself immensely. "Each group will be given a specific technical problem to solve; therefore, group leaders, my one and only hint: I'd advise you to appoint someone as overall Project Manager. Then each group leader, becomes the Project Engineer for his group by default." 

Dr. Baxter finally held up his hands. "Okay, enough of me talking! Form three lines alphabetically...George has assignments for A through G...Diane...H through O...and Mike...P through Z. Well, get going!" This last was thrown out good-humoredly when the youngsters didn't immediately rush as one to the front. 

#### 

CHAPTER FOUR 

The days that followed were filled with enough challenges and excitement to last Jimmy a lifetime. The first week, Jimmy's group had gently fired their group leader, a shy boy, Toby Minoque, from Centaurus Prime. 

Toby had been completely cowed by the other group leaders, and therefore Jimmy's group had been given nearly impossible milestones to meet. Furthermore, Toby was so afraid to speak out in his own group, that Jimmy had naturally taken to, at first, simply giving suggestions, then to necessarily making decisions. 

Therefore, at first week's end, Jimmy found himself as Project Engineer for his group. Jimmy's group assignment was to trace the hard wiring of the four buildings in the complex and propose a means of utilizing what was already in place, and integrating it with the master control system the rest of the Duotronics team was developing. Despite protests, Jimmy required his team to personally trace the facilities' internal circuitry, not relying on the building plans they'd been given. 

"This is crazy! We're wasting time!" Eric Molson, as always, was protesting any additional work. "The time table we've been given- -thanks to the Tobe, there--" he jerked his head in Toby's direction; Toby immediately blushed, dropping is eyes to the floor, "--doesn't give us enough time to *do* a manual trace!" 

"You let me worry about the time table, Molson," Jimmy replied unconcernedly. "But if we're going to trace both the micro and nano circuitry accurately, then the only way to do it is the old-fashioned way--with hand-held locators." 

Pausing dramatically, Jimmy walked over to stand next to Toby--a boy a good head taller and almost three years older than he--and placed his hand on Toby's shoulder. 

"The Tobe, here," Jimmy began smiling, "whom I have heard Dr. Baxter refer to as a--quote--brilliant nano-electronics engineer--unquote--on a number of occasions, has designed and developed this--" Jimmy held up a palm-sized object, about five by three inches and wafer-thin,"--which is going to accelerate our time table so far ahead, we'll be knocking on *Layton's* door demanding *he* speed his team's production schedule to meet *our* deadline!" 

Molson took the hand-held micro/nano-circuitry tracer, studying it speculatively. "Meet our deadline, huh?" he asked smugly. Turning to Toby, he punched the shy boy on the arm, "You're all right, Tobe." 

Toby's response was his usual furious blush. Jimmy looked at him indulgently. Although younger than Toby, Jimmy had secretly adopted the brilliant, but quiet and painfully shy boy. Jimmy had felt terribly when the others had summarily fired Toby and appointed him in the bashful youth's place as group leader; however, a much relieved Toby timidly approached Jimmy immediately after he'd been replaced, and assured him that he had no hard feelings. 

"You're better at this sort of thing, Jimmy," Toby had said eyes downcast. Then a little enviously, "A real, natural leader." Shrugging his shoulders, still looking down at his feet, he continued, "I get tongue-tied when called out in class to answer a question." 

"Well, you just hang out with me--shyness has never been my problem. In fact, Mom says I suffer from 'swelled head' syndrome. I looked it up; there's no such thing, so I have no idea what she ever could've meant." Toby laughed, the first Jimmy had heard from him. 

"You don't have a swelled head, Jimmy," Toby defended him. "You're just confident of your abilities. Something I've never been, I guess." 

"Well, this is what Science Camp is all about, Tobe. To explore our abilities and learn about ourselves. The others are okay--I mean, like my brother said, they're all scholars and know what it took to get accepted here. Just be yourself. You'll soon make friends." God, I just sounded like Mom, Jimmy panicked. 

Toby smiled shyly, nodding his head. "Thanks, Jimmy. I'll really try." 

Jimmy's hard-line approach with his group paid off the first day, when two of his group discovered discrepancies between the building plans and the actual circuitry. He and Adam began drafting new engineering plans that showed where each fiber-optics sub-duodynetic particle conduit both originated and terminated. 

"You knew we'd find discrepancies, didn't you?" Adam asked, accusingly. 

"Well, I figured, why assign our group this task, if all we had to do was go over the engineering plans--too simple. There had to be catch here, I thought, so--" Jimmy shrugged. 

"--So you played a hunch," Adam finished. 

"Pretty much," Jimmy admitted. "Got Molson to shut his ever-protesting mouth, though, didn't it?" 

"For that alone, the extra work was worth it. I bet he goes running to Layton every hour and reports our clandestine activities." 

"Aw, come on. Thomas' okay. He's under a lot of pressure as Project Manager." 

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Adam replied unconvinced. Jimmy just shook his head. Thomas Layton was a subject in which they were destined to be at odds. Not wanting to pursue it, Jimmy bent over his work, and continued making revisions in the building plans. 

Adam studied the younger boy for a moment longer, marveling at Jimmy's naivete, a contrast to his demonstrated confident maturity in other areas, as well as, group leader. Well, nobody's perfect, Adam shrugged. 

The days passed pleasantly by. Not all was work, however; the camp counselors had planned other fun activities for the youngsters, as well. After all, this was supposed to be a reward, not a punishment for them. The kids enjoyed picnics, swimming, and other outdoor activities. 

The start of the third week of Science Camp found Jimmy running late for a swimming date with Adam and Amavia. Crossing through the picnic grounds, Jimmy noticed one of the two Vulcan scholars, Soran, sitting alone at one of the picnic tables with a three-D chess set. Soran was playing three-D Solitaire Chess. 

Gee, that can't be fun, Jimmy thought. Instantly forgetting where he'd been going, he approached Soran. 

"Excuse me," Jimmy began shyly. Soran and Stobel were only the second and third Vulcans he'd ever met. The first, Sarek, he'd met so long ago on Earth, he'd almost forgotten what he'd looked like. Jimmy had only been five. 

Soran turned to face Jimmy, his eyebrow going up inquiringly. How do they do that, Jimmy asked himself for the hundredth time. He'd tried it one night when he was alone. Facing the bathroom mirror, he'd practiced raising one eyebrow for what seemed an eternity. Each time, though, both eyebrows stubbornly traveled up his forehead. Oh, well, he'd thought dejectedly, maybe it's hereditary. 

Okay, how does one ask a Vulcan 'Can I play?' Jimmy thought. Nothing like the direct approach. "Can I play?" he asked facetiously. 

"I do not know if you can play," Soran replied dryly. 

Oh brother, Jimmy thought. How did Sam spend six weeks on Vulcan and not go crazy with their literal-mindedness? "I mean, may I join you?" Before Soran could make a rejoinder to that attempt at polite conversation, Jimmy hastily said, "What I'm trying to say is, will you play a game with me?" There, I said it, he thought. 

Soran turned his eyes back to the three-D chess set. "That idea is not sanguine. I am rated a Delta Class Chess Master. To accept a challenge against you, would be of great disadvantage to you." 

"In other words, you think I don't stand a chance against you?" Jimmy retorted sarcastically. 

"I believe that is what I just said." 

"I see. Well, if you're afraid, that's okay. I mean, I can understand how a Delta Class Chess Master wouldn't want to lose to a kid like me. Well, I'll see you later; I have a swimming date." Jimmy turned to go. 

"Wait," Soran's voice stopped Jimmy in his tracks. "I did not say that I would not play a match against you; I merely pointed out the grave disadvantage that you will be under." 

"Oh, then, what are we waiting for?" Jimmy asked, giving him a smile that reminded Soran of one of Vulcan's blinding noon-day suns. "Let's go!" 

Four games and two losses later, Soran conceded that perhaps his assessment of Jimmy's disadvantage had been somewhat hasty. The players had acquired a small group of onlookers by this time. Word of Jimmy's first win spread through the Science Camp facilities like wildfire. Even some of the camp counselors had gathered to watch, impressed by the younger boy's obvious poise and sense of humor. This was the final match game, best three out of five. It was Jimmy's move. Looking Soran straight in the eye, Jimmy reached for his rook and said with finality, "Checkmate." 

Soran shook his head, with annoyance (?) thought Jimmy...couldn't be. "You play most illogically. Your next move should have been your bishop." 

"Sorry," Jimmy shrugged apologetically, his hazel eyes widely innocent. "I'm just a kid...I'm supposed to make mistakes like that." 

The others who'd been watching laughed at Jimmy's comment and applauded the younger boy, impressed that he'd defeated someone they each knew was a chess master. Adam and Amavia, patiently waiting for Jimmy, rolled their eyes at his "I'm just a kid" statement. When Jimmy finally broke away from the others who'd been congratulating him, he joined them with a look of exaggerated casualness. 

Adam looked slyly askance at Jimmy, "Just a kid, huh?" 

Adam and Amavia burst out laughing. 

"That's a great excuse!" Amavia said choking back her laughter. "Bet it works, too, when you want to get out of something." 

"Yeah," Jimmy began good-naturedly, "like clearing the dinner table, or--" 

"--or picking up your room--" Amavia interrupted. 

"--or helping Dad do yard work!" Adam added. 

"Though still entirely too short, the list is rife with great potential for continued growth, my friends!" Jimmy said smugly. 

"Grown-ups can be so easy sometimes, though," Amavia said regretfully. 

"Yes, it just doesn't seem fair to take advantage of them," Jimmy added philosophically. "I mean, poor Dad, comes home on leave, and pretty soon, he's helping me do all of my chores, even begging Mom to give me an extra helping of dessert." 

"Life is good...too bad we'll all be going college this fall and have to start thinking about earning a living," Amavia said pensively. 

Adam looked at Jimmy. "Well, at least some of us will be going to college anyway." Adam stepped aside quickly, as Jimmy swung half-heartedly at him. "Come on, roomie," Adam said. Then, unknowingly mirroring Sam, he placed his arm around Jimmy's shoulder, "Let's go get some chow." 

#### 

CHAPTER FIVE 

The next day, the emergency on Tarsus IV reached the Science Camp facilities. Although Jimmy had been half-aware of a planet-wide emergency, neither he nor the other Science Campers had been keeping up with the latest news from the Ministries of the Interior and Agriculture. Therefore, when Jimmy came down for breakfast at his usual 0530 hours, he was surprised to find soldiers swarming through the campgrounds. 

Dr. Baxter was in his downstairs office arguing with one of the soldiers. Jimmy could see him through the large window that fronted his office. Dr. Baxter never closed his office door or windows, preferring to smile, wave, or cheerfully call out to any of the Science Campers who passed by several times daily. What was going on? Jimmy wondered. 

"This is outrageous!" Dr. Baxter said, barely controlling his anger. "The funding for this facility, including all utilities and rations, came from the Federation Science Foundation. Your government was paid in full, well in advance! And don't forget," Dr. Baxter reminded the soldier, his voice becoming cold, "it's your government who requested that Science Camp be held here! Your government invited us here! This outrage will not sit well with the Federation Council!" 

"As you well know, Doctor," the soldier sarcastically replied, "Governor Kodos has declared martial law for the duration of this emergency. He has formed this special unit of the planetary militia to enforce his Enlightened Proclamations." 

"Enlightened Proclamations," Dr. Baxter spit out with disgust. "Death sentences you mean!" Walking around his desk, he confronted the soldier face to face. "Well, these kids are *my* responsibility! And no one...not Kodos, not you...is going to get his filthy hands on them! Do I make myself clear?" 

"We'll be back, Doctor. Do I make *myself* clear?" With that parting warning, the soldier executed an about face and strode outside. Through the open doorway, Jimmy saw the soldiers quickly board their ground transport vehicles and leave the campgrounds. 

Dr. Baxter called to Jimmy. 

"Jimmy, wake up the rest of the Campers. Tell them we're having an emergency assembly in the cafeteria--" he looked at his wrist chronometer, "--at zero-seven-hundred hours." Dr. Baxter looked at Jimmy seriously. "This is a very grave situation, Jimmy. Make no mistake. Now go." 

Jimmy sprinted outside, crossing the commons to the dormitory. Knocking at the first door he came to, Jimmy called out loudly, "Hey, Thomas, wake up!" 

After a short wait, Thomas Layton opened his door looking sleepy and irritated. "What's the matter with you, Jimmy; it's not even six o'clock." 

"Dr. Baxter's calling an emergency assembly at zero-seven-hundred hours in the cafeteria. Wake up the rest of this hallway, while I go upstairs." Not waiting for a reply, Jimmy turned the corner to the stairwell and took the stairs two at a time. Knocking at the first door of the next floor, Jimmy repeated the instructions, then proceeded to the next two floors. 

Not for the first time, Jimmy found himself wishing that the least the building committee could have done was to provide lifts that worked. While the architects had actually included the lifts, unfortunately, they weren't operational--and wouldn't be until the Science Campers provided the Master Duotronics Unit. 

It's looking like we'll never get our projects finished now, Jimmy thought regretfully. Mission accomplished, Jimmy began heading back to the cafeteria. He wondered what was in store for them in the days ahead. 

When the assembly gathered in the cafeteria, Dr. Baxter stood on top of a table; he quickly gestured for their attention. "I have some extremely grave news to report. Please, I ask that you withhold your questions until I have explained what's happened...and what may happen." 

Looking seriously out at the sea of young faces, Dr. Baxter began talking, quietly at first, then growing stronger, more powerful. Through his explanation of what had been occurring on the planet almost since the first day of the Science Campers' arrival on Tarsus IV, Dr. Baxter's voice at times sounded deeply pained, at other moments angry. Jimmy listened, horrified at the details that he and the others were now hearing for the first time. 

The briefing that Dr. Baxter provided was succinct, but frightening. He showed the youngsters holovids that members of his staff had been able to obtain through contacts in Spencer's Landing, the capital city. The vid graphically demonstrated the devastating swiftness with which the unknown and deadly blight had destroyed the world's food crop. 

Within weeks of its initial discovery, the virus spread across Tarsus IV, killing all plants under cultivation, then attacking up the food chain: First, insects and fowl that ate the infected, cultivated seeds, then farm animals dependant on grains, and carnivores that ingested the contaminated animals. 

The Human colonists were not immune to the virus; direct ingestion of infected grains and animals initially killed almost two thousand colonists before a moratorium was placed on all natively-grown plants and animals. Jimmy was sickened by the images of countless body bags being carried into the city's morgue. 

Governor Kodos' sanctions were immediate, swift, and harsh. He declared martial law, imposed a world-wide curfew from dusk to dawn, and began a strict, rationing policy of all emergency supplies. Each citizen received one half-ration per day. The elderly, physically handicapped or sick, and children received even less. 

No one was allowed to collect rations for another person. This meant that neither parents nor their children could collect for each other. Images of the elderly, the sick, and the handicapped making the daily pilgrimage to the food lines to collect their meager quarter ration shocked Jimmy's sensibilities. Many colonists who might otherwise have lived died instead. Jimmy heard a sob next to him. He turned to see Amavia burying her head in Adam's shoulder. 

However, Kodos was still not satisfied. There were insufficient supplies to feed the entire populace even with these extreme policies. Too many would slowly die of starvation and disease before the Federation ships ever arrived. Because Tarsus IV was located at the extreme frontier of Federation space, Kodos did not expect the nearest relief ships to arrive for months. 

The Science Campers watched, stunned, as Kodos' soldiers began a systematic roundup of so-called dissidents who supposedly disagreed with the harsh measures. Next, Kodos initiated a random, computer-generated blacklist of those who, as a last resort, would be forced to make the ultimate sacrifice. 

The images at last faded to black. 

#### 

CHAPTER SIX 

"...Therefore, as you can see," Dr. Baxter's voice continued sadly, "although our position of being off-world guests of the colonial government protected us initially, our future has become untenable." He stopped momentarily, sighing, "Our facilities are well-stocked with enough supplies to last for almost eight weeks, two weeks longer than the length of time you're scheduled to be on Tarsus Four; however, now that the deadly seriousness of the blight has become known, the Camp's supplies are to be confiscated by the government. This morning I had a visit from one of Governor Kodos' Enlightened Patrol." 

The Science Campers stirred uneasily at this last bit of information. Thomas stood up suddenly. Dr. Baxter recognized him. "Yes, Thomas, do you have a question?" 

Because Thomas had been selected as the overall Project Manager for the Science Campers' Duotronics Unit, many of the Science Campers looked to him for leadership, including Jimmy. Thomas had already been selected to Starfleet Academy and would be entering this coming fall. This only added to Jimmy's open admiration of the older boy. 

"I don't understand, sir. If we cooperate with Governor Kodos, why should there be any problems? The relief ships are probably well on their way by now. It's just a matter of waiting for help." 

Dr. Baxter looked at his colleagues, sadly shaking his head. The innocence of youth. The staff returned his look with differing degrees of tolerance reserved for the very young. Dr. Baxter turned and addressed Thomas directly. 

"Thomas, this man has already condemned many of his own people to death. There is no line he hasn't crossed yet when he deemed it necessary; therefore, who is to say that any word he gives us will be honored? You can't trust a known liar, Thomas, no matter how much you might wish he'll keep his word this once." 

Jimmy felt himself nodding in agreement, surprised at Thomas for asking such an obviously naive question. He looked at Adam, raising his eyebrows inquiringly. Adam just rolled his eyes, shaking his head ruefully. He'd never been an admirer of Thomas Layton. 

Dr. Baxter finally dismissed the assembly, promising to keep them all informed of any new developments. He then called his staff for a private conference in his office. The Science Campers hung around talking among themselves in small groups. 

Thomas approached the small group that had gathered around Jimmy and Adam. Arrogantly pushing his way to the front, Thomas asked, "So what do *you* think about our situation here?" 

"I think waiting for the axe to fall is tantamount to suicide," Adam replied, "and being a good Irish-Catholic, suicide is against my religion." 

"Yeah," agreed Jimmy. "It's against my personal religion, too. I've never believed in giving my life for my country; like Patton, I'd much rather let the *other* guy give *his* life for his country. I say we should all pull out at the earliest--today would be good day--and head towards the relative safety of the continent's interior." 

Thomas laughed derisively at Jimmy and Adam. "Sorry, kid, but I beg to differ. There is no way Kodos will do anything to us. The Federation ships are on their way even as we speak. Somehow I don't think that even Kodos would be foolish enough to harm the Federation Science Foundation Summer Camp winners." 

Members of Thomas's group joined in, agreeing with Thomas. Jimmy saw that Molson was conspicuously standing next to Thomas--of course, Jimmy thought, disgustedly. He recognized Danny Ames, and his shadow, what's his name, Jimmy added sardonically. The other boy was Ames' constant and silent companion; Jimmy had never learned his name since he spoke to no one except Ames. 

Jimmy, his eyes lighting up in that devilishly innocent look that those who didn't know him took at face value, dismissing him as 'just a kid,' nodded his head as if in agreement with Thomas' advise. 

"Gee, Thomas, why didn't *we* think of that. You know, when you put it like that, I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy. In fact, I feel so safe now that you've put it in such an enlightened perspective-" he paused, his eyes turning green, acquiring a hard glint, "-that I think I'll just go outside and start digging my own grave in order to save time." 

Thomas didn't reply, wordlessly holding Jimmy's eyes, reassessing his evaluation of this enigmatic younger boy, whose presence at Science Camp attested to his precocious brilliance, but to whom Thomas had paid scant attention to since their arrival. Those young eyes were in turn assessing him, Thomas realized, feeling somehow the loser in the silent test of wills. Abruptly Thomas broke contact, and turning to his friends, said, "Come on. We're not accomplishing anything useful here." 

"I'll second that," Adam muttered under his breath. Jimmy gave him a wry look with the barest suggestion of a smile. 

"Let's go," Jimmy said. "We've got to find out if there are any others who don't want Tarsus Four to be their final resting place." Nodding, Adam followed. 

Shortly after 1300 hours, the Kodos' Enlightened Patrol returned with shock troop suddenness. In minutes, Dr. Baxter and his staff were rounded up and herded without ceremony into an armored personnel transport. 

Mike suddenly broke away from his captors, and attempted to wrest a soldier's weapon from him. As he struggled desperately with the storm trooper, the officer in charge calmly leveled his hand weapon on Mike and fired. Mike crumpled in a lifeless heap on the commons. 

A soldier gestured to Dr. Baxter and George; stunned, they bent down and picked up Mike's body, loading him onto the transport. Diane watched the cold murder from the transport's armored window in shocked grief; she and Mike were to have been married in September. 

The Science Campers stood helplessly by, unable to keep up with the series of confusing events that were unfolding at seemingly lightning speed. Jimmy felt an anger swell within him, ready to burst with explosive force. They had to do something! Those monsters had just murdered Mike! Mike had never done anything to hurt anyone in his entire life. He'd been a gentle, smiling man who took the time to patiently help any of the Science Campers who came to him with problems. Mike had been just a little older than Sam. 

Dr. Baxter and the rest of the camp counselors had all been friends to the youngsters since their first day of arrival. Jimmy hadn't known how much the staff had shielded them from the dangers of Kodos' Enlightened Proclamations, nor the personal danger that they had placed themselves in by their overt defiance of the planetary government. Now, it was too late. He and the others could only stand and watch mutely, or face the same end as Mike. 

Before leaving, the storm troopers confiscated almost eighty percent of the Science Camp's food rations. They searched each building thoroughly, ensuring that no food rations had been hidden by the camp residents. As they went through each building, the soldiers maliciously destroyed furniture and equipment, throwing chairs, beds, even desks through windows, breaking the so-called nonbreakable transparent aluminum. 

Finally, the officer in charge spoke to the assembled Science Campers. "You are each hereby restricted to the Science Camp grounds. Violators found in areas designated as off-limits will meet with swift and harsh punishment. You will receive no second warning." With that, the officer and his men returned to their personnel transports and pulled out of the campgrounds, as quickly as they had arrived. 

That's when the fun really began, Jimmy remembered. 

#### 

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Even with rationing measures that would rival Kodos', the Science Campers' food would still run out within another four or five days. Restricted to the campgrounds as they all were, there was little they could about it. Soran and Stobel discovered surveillance vidcameras surreptitiously hidden around the campgrounds. 

Jimmy and Adam immediately began a campaign to reprogram the spy cameras and feed their secret watchers false images. Jimmy was happy to be doing something, but he knew it was an empty gesture, a game. Their situation was no game, and it was being played with no rules. Jimmy and Adam returned, laughing helplessly, from their latest escapade in the video wars--they'd programmed a Terran 20th Century entertainment vid-drama, called *Dynasty*, to feed on a continuous loop. Having viewed a few minutes of the confusing drama that Amavia had brought with her from home, Jimmy almost felt sorry for the enemy surveillance team. 

Amavia ran up to them making shushing sounds with her hands. "Come on, you two, you've got to listen to this!" She quickly turned and crossed the room into the adjoining rec lounge. 

"Listen to what?" Jimmy asked, admiring, as always, how the overhead lights seemed to add an elusive sheen of reddish highlights to her chocolate-brown hair and just as quickly trying to suppress his admiration. It didn't help that she was wearing only a bathing suit. He and Adam hurried after Amavia. As they entered the next room, Jimmy heard Thomas speaking. 

"I say we quietly surrender to Kodos. He's only going to restrict us to our Science Camp dormitories," Thomas explained. "Look. He assures us that we'll be safe, we'll be fed, and generally, we'll be left alone." 

Thomas looked around at the skeptical faces of the other youngsters. 

"Come on, people. Be reasonable! Kodos can't afford to antagonize the entire Federation. I mean, look at us! We're the Science Camp winners, remember? Only one hundred selected each year from the entire Federation. Do you think he'd risk the wrath of a hundred worlds by harming us? Kodos may be crazy, but he's not stupid!" Thomas laughed. 

Jimmy stepped forward, his small compact, muscular body fully tensed. His hazel eyes blazing green; his cheeks burning hot underneath his tan. Jimmy couldn't believe this nonsense! Thomas was a Science Camp recipient. He'd even been accepted to Starfleet Academy! 

For chrisakes, Jimmy thought, he was supposedly an intelligent carbon life form. Jimmy had always admired Starfleet Academy Cadets; after all, he was submitting his own application soon. He had never questioned the judgement of the Starfleet Academy Acceptance Committee--until now! 

Surrender? Like Hell! 

"Kodos may not be stupid...but you certainly are!" Jimmy began, barely able to keep his voice, undergoing that annoying change brought on by puberty, under control. "How can you even consider trusting the word of man who has suspended all civil rights, is rounding up 'undesirables'--his euphemism for the sick and helpless--and is even now drawing up some kind of blacklist of supposed dissidents for God only knows what reason!" 

"And what would you have us do, Hotshot?" Thomas flung back disdainfully. "Run and hide?...Run where? Hide where?...We're strangers here remember? We have no family, no friends...no one is willing to stand up for us...put us up...No, I say our only chance...our only reasonable chance is to cooperate with Kodos...He's promising us food and shelter. I say we take him up on it, and sit this thing out. The Federation rescue ships are bound to be enroute by now...If we run, like you suggest, we risk everything...they'll hunt us down and possibly kill us." 

"And what makes you think that just surrendering to Kodos and his goons won't result in the same thing?" Jimmy prodded relentlessly. "What makes you think that we are worth even one meal--much less one hundred meals--a day, that could be going to either Kodos or to his supporters? Thanks, but no thanks! I'll take my chances in the wilderness." 

"You don't understand, kid," Thomas continued. "If we don't all cooperate, if we don't all surrender...together...then none of us will be safe. Kodos could see it as a trick, and take it out on the rest of us...Uh-uh, hotshot--we surrender--together...for the good of all." 

"You don't speak for all of us, Layton--!" Jimmy drew himself up to his full height, undeterred by the fact that he barely came up to the six-foot Thomas' chin. "--and you certainly don't speak for me! You can surrender to that murdering barbarian, but me and some others are taking to the hills. My Dad and his ship are gonna be arriving sometime soon...but until the Enterprise is actually here, I'm gonna do what Dad would expect of me--obey my instincts." 

Thomas looked somewhat apologetically at Jimmy. "Sorry, Jimmy. But like I said, you don't understand." Thomas signaled with a nod, and two boys--Danny Ames and his pal, the one whose name Jimmy could never recall--suddenly grabbed his arms, pinning them behind him. 

Jimmy's expression took on a derisive smirk. "What's the matter, Layton? Two guys just for me? I thought I was just a helpless little kid." 

"Yeah, helpless like a viper." 

At Jimmy's big, round, innocent eyes, Thomas countered, "And don't give me the 'who me'? routine. You and I both know just what you're made of." 

Thomas looked at the two boys holding Jimmy, "Ames, Garcia...lock the kid up in that conference room upstairs...the one without windows...And Ames...round up the others who were going to follow the kid. I'm gonna call Kodos and inform him we're ready to surrender peacefully." 

Jimmy tried once more. 

"Thomas, you're betraying us all! Please...let's wait...at least until we see what Kodos does with the people he's been rounding up!" Jimmy looked around at the other Science Campers in the room. "Like our camp counselors," he continued, "remember them? Remember what happened to Mike? They were all taken six days ago! We haven't heard a word from them since!" 

While Jimmy pleaded, Ames and Garcia dragged him, struggling, up the stairs. Jimmy broke away momentarily, running to the banister. He yelled at Thomas, still trying to convince him to use discretion. 

"Thomas...just a few days...You don't know what you're leading us into!" 

As Ames and Garcia grabbed him from behind again, Jimmy kept up his scathing argument while being hauled away. 

"Is this how you're going to lead men and women when you're in Starfleet? Are you going to surrender at the first sign of danger?" 

Thomas was standing still, his back to Jimmy, refusing to look at him, not responding to his pleas. 

"Thomas! Is this the kind of leader you're going to be?" Jimmy's voice rose in desperation. "Thomas!" 

Ames and Garcia flung Jimmy into the darkened conference room and locked the door immediately behind him. Jimmy stumbled against what he assumed was the conference table, then righting himself, he immediately fell over one of the chairs. He stayed down momentarily, allowing his eyes to become adjusted to the dark. 

Jimmy couldn't believe what was happening. How could Thomas possibly trust that murderer? Jimmy knew that with their rations quickly running out, and, confined to the campgrounds with no means of replenishing their supplies, the Science Campers' situation was becoming increasingly dangerous. But to openly trust a monster whose actions could only be compared to the worse mass murderers from Earth's bloody history was incredibly ludicrous! Only Jimmy wasn't laughing. 

Thomas seemed determined to prove that the best way to solve their dilemma was to place themselves directly in the hands of Governor Kodos. He used Kodos' promise of food and protection as the leverage to convince the undecided among the group. 

Jimmy led the most vocal opposition to this plan. Trained from childhood as an outdoorsman, Jimmy believed that their best chances of surviving the emergency was to slip away from the Science Camp facilities and make their way to the outlying, uninhabited wild countryside. 

He'd just been overruled. 

#### 

CHAPTER EIGHT After countless hours of studying each building's engineering plans,Jimmy was able to easily picture the room's layout in his mind. He oriented himself, then confidently made his way to the wall unit, found the light switch and flipped it on. 

At that moment, the door again burst open, and ten angry young men and women--seven Humans, four males, three females; three nonhumans, one Andorian and two Vulcans, all male--were shoved in unceremoniously by Ames, Garcia, Molson, and one other--Shoji Yasuhara. 

"What's the idea?" 

"You have no right!" 

"Quit shoving!" 

Ames, Garcia and their assistants didn't say a word, just closed and locked the door again. 

"Jimmy!" It was Adam. "Are you all right? After you were dragged off by Ames and Garcia several us tried to reason with Thomas, but the idiot's determined to sell us all out." 

"Yeah, Jimmy," Amavia agreed. 

Amavia was still dressed (or, perhaps, undressed was a better word, Jimmy thought) in her bathing suit. As always, her sea green eyes left Jimmy feeling slightly dazed. Unconsciously, she reached and pushed an errant strand of hair behind her left ear--a nervous habit Jimmy had already surmised--an act he'd observed constantly throughout that summer. 

"Eric Molson and Shoji Yasuhara just grabbed and dragged us all here.They wouldn't even let me go to my room to change clothes or grab a robe, the creeps." 

At this last explanation, Amavia shivered slightly. Jimmy, who was Still wearing his denim jacket, quickly removed it, and gallantly offered it to her. Amavia smiled her thanks and put it on. Jimmy's stomach flip-flopped. 

Adam stepped forward. 

"So what's the word, Jimmy? Do we give in to Layton's suicide scheme? Meekly hand ourselves over to Kodos' Eraser Squads? Or do we find a way to break out?" 

"Layton says cooperating with Kodos is the only reasonable thing for all of us to do," Jimmy said. His face then lit into a devil-may-care smile. "Well, if there's one thing my Dad's always accusing me of, it's that I don't know how to listen to reason." 

Jimmy paused and looked at the others expectantly. "So, is there anyone here who wants to be *un*reasonable along with me?" The others began talking at once. 

"Count me in," Toby answered instantly, smiling encouragingly at Jimmy. 

"You bet," a girl Jimmy didn't know agreed. "I can't believe Carlos didthis to us--to *me*! I thought he liked me." She shook her head in hurt confusion, adding almost to herself, "I know it was he who sent me those flowers. There wasn't a card, but I *know* he sent them!" 

"Mom didn't raise a stupid daughter," Amavia chimed. "You can count on me, too." 

Adam's voice could be heard over the others. 

"So, Jimmy. How do we get out of here? This room has no windows, no means of getting out except through that door. From where I'm standing, it looks like we're stuck." 

"Situation hopeless? Odds against us? A no-win scenario...is that how you would categorize our chances, Adam?" Jimmy asked ironically. 

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Adam returned grinning. 

Jimmy knew at that moment why he liked Adam--he reminded him of himself. "All right, everybody," Jimmy began, "first thing...a way out of here! Any ideas?" 

"We could pretend one of us was sick," Toby suggested. 

"Too trite. It's in all the old twentieth century literature and two-D vids," Adam countered dismissively. 

"You're right," agreed Jimmy, "but still, who's to say we can't put a new spin on an old plot?" 

"What do you mean, Jimmy," whispered T'Shal'K'hara, the only Andorian among the Science Camp winners. His sapphire blue eyes were flashing, antennae perked forward in what Jimmy recognized as the Andorian warrior at-ready position. 

T'Shal menacingly continued. "I say we break down the door, and thenslit the throats of each of our enemies." He paused, grinning wickedly."There are only ninety of them after all." 

The others looked away quickly, hiding their own grins. T'Shal'K'hara was the first Andorian Jimmy had ever met, but he was very much aware of T'Shal's strong warrior culture and propensity for overkill. 

Although not as ruthless as Klingons or the legendary Romulans from the previous wars, Andorians had the reputation of tenaciously tracking down a person for some perceived offense, no matter how slight, and fighting a duel to the death. If the offense were a matter of honor, then it was not unheard of for the search for the alleged guilty party to last a lifetime. 

"Look, T'Shal," Jimmy began, "we don't want to kill anybody. Especially, any of the other Science Campers. I mean, the whole point is to get away from Kodos' clutches, not start slaughtering our own friends." 

Jimmy paused as if seriously contemplating the consequences. "Besides,"Jimmy continued, "if I killed any of the other Science Campers, and myDad found out...I'd be grounded for so long...my grandchildren would have to finish my detention!" 

The others laughed breaking the tension. 

"No, we need a plan of action. One that doesn't involve killing, okay?" Jimmy looked at the others for confirmation. 

"That is logical," agreed Soran. "But we are still where we started: In a locked room, with no discernible means of egress." 

Jimmy looked at Soran and Stobel, the other Vulcan. He began pacing, rubbing his hands together, circling the two, not looking at them directly, but keeping an eye out for their reactions through his peripheral vision. 

"Soran, Stobel, about nine years ago, my brother Sam spent six weeks on Vulcan during Science Camp. I seem to recall Sam saying...correct me if I'm wrong...that Vulcans have some special telepathic abilities." 

Jimmy paused dramatically. "Yes? No?" He stopped pacing and faced them both. "Well, is it yes or no? Do Vulcans have telepathic abilities that could be of use to us during this emergency?" 

Soran and Stobel both lifted their eyebrows simultaneously. 

I've got to learn to *do* that, Jimmy thought again. 

Soran spoke first. 

"It is a little known fact that Vulcans are indeed touch telepaths; however, it is also known that our beliefs frown strongly upon imposing those abilities on others without their given permission." 

Stobel nodded his assent. 

"Indeed. To force a telepathic contact without permission is equivalent to rape in our culture. Most distasteful." 

"Indeed. Most distasteful." Soran agreed. 

Jimmy shook his head in disagreement. 

"Look, nobody's talking about rape! We're talking about survival. Layton has probably contacted Kodos by now, and his goons will be arriving here soon. We don't have time to get permission slips to effect an escape. You two are our one best chance." 

At their stubborn look of refusal, Jimmy tried another tact. 

"All I'm asking is can you put some kind of an idea in the guard's mind that we need him now, that someone's sick or dying--or, better yet, make him believe that one of us, or all of us, for that matter, has escaped? Can you do that?" 

They nodded doubtfully. 

Jimmy paused, lost in the idea; having dismissed the Vulcans' refusal,he took it as a matter of course that they would do it. 

Talking to himself now, Jimmy restarted his pacing, unaware of the others' eyes on him. He was deep in thought, analyzing, looking for weaknesses in the plan. He stopped suddenly, an idea taking shape, and turned to the two Vulcan teenagers. 

"Look, can you two control your abilities with sufficient subtlety to just give the guard an uneasy feeling...a feeling that something isn't quite right? Say, a sudden urge that's so strong he feels compelled to open the door and check on us?" 

At their reluctant nods, Jimmy smiled and opened his arms wide. "Then let's get to it, guys. We have a jailbreak to do!" He looked at Amavia's bathing suit and bare feet. "Let's hope the guy on the other side is your size." 

Blushing, Amavia swung at Jimmy with her right fist. He ducked easily, his eyes dancing impishly. 

"Okay, let's get set up in slightly more strategic positions." Jimmy looked at others, quickly judging their physical abilities. "Amavia, Toby, you three," he addressed the other Humans, "stand over there." He pointed to an area on the other side of the conference table, out of harm's way. 

"Adam, T'Shal. Over here. Next to the door." Jimmy looked at the two Vulcans. "Where do you need to be in order to get the strongest...uh, signal, I guess you'd call it?" 

Soran nodded, "Signal is a close description of what we do; although mental picture is probably more accurate." 

"I stand corrected," Jimmy acknowledged ironically. "Where do you need to be in order to transmit the strongest mental picture?" 

Soran and Stobel both took up positions on the opposite side of the door as Adam and T'Shal. Stobel explained. "The guard is sitting on the other side of this wall." 

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jimmy asked. At the others' nods, Jimmy looked at Soran and Stobel and gave them a thumbs up. 

"Go." 

#### 

CHAPTER NINE 

Before they could put the plan in action, the door burst open, startling the imprisoned Science Campers. Amavia gasped in shock. Jimmy gaped in equal amazement. 

The four largest human beings he had ever laid eyes on, in full battle dress and carrying deadly high energy beam rifles, had immediately trooped in, blocking the exit, methodically aiming their weapons at the room's occupants. Their look of nonchalant professionalism only serving to make them seem even more menacing. Kodos' Enlightened Patrol! 

"Okay, all of you against that wall." To Jimmy's surprise, the smallest of the three giants had spoken up. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam demanded. "We haven't done anything wrong!" 

Not bothering to reply, Shorty turned to Adam and gave him a powerfulbackhanded slap. Adam went flying across the conference room table,landing in a heap on top of several overturned chairs. Amavia and Jimmyquickly knelt next to him. Adam had a cut across his left temple, and although bleeding profusely, Jimmy saw that it wasn't serious. Though he's going to have a heck of a black eye, Jimmy thought. He and Amavia helped Adam to one of the chairs. 

"I'm okay, guys," Adam protested weakly. He collapsed into one of the chairs gratefully. "Really, I'm okay." 

Jimmy spoke to Shorty, the obvious leader, giving him his sincere most smile. 

"Look, sir, Adam didn't mean anything. Honest. But as you see, he's bleeding pretty badly...We need something to control the bleeding." 

Again, Shorty didn't bother answering Jimmy, instead, he recited formally, "You are all under arrest for crimes against the rightful government of Tarsus Four, and for threatening the sacred life of our glorious ruler Governor Kodos. You've already been tried and convicted by secret tribunal. If you resist, you will be executed here and now." 

At the lieutenant's announcement, the youngsters broke into protests. 

"What do you mean crimes?" "When did we supposedly threaten Kodos?" "You're crazy!" 

The short leader abruptly signaled his men with a with a quick chop through the air. 

Two of his men suddenly grabbed Adam and the girl whose name Jimmy couldn't remember. She was screaming in terror, struggling in vain. Jimmy and the rest of the youngsters were held rooted to their spots, shocked at the sudden turn of events. 

"Over against that wall," Shorty instructed his men. 

Adam and the girl were dragged, still struggling, to the wall which doubled as the conference room's projection screen. By now the girl was weeping hysterically. With a sick feeling of deja vu, Jimmy felt he was watching a holovid replay of the horror of Mike's murder. He had to do something, but what? 

"Look," Jimmy began. "What good can it possibly do to hurt them? Adam's knowledge of engineering and--" he paused, struggling to remember the girl's name. 

"Julie," Amavia prompted. 

"--and Julie's knowledge of--" 

"--biochemistry," supplied Amavia. 

"--biochemistry, could be incredible assets to your planet during its current crises." Jimmy hurried on, unsure whether he was getting across to the storm trooper. "I mean, Adam could help design a more efficientmethod of replicator food production, and Julie could help research the blight that's killing your food crops." 

Adam, still slightly woozy from the blow to the head, was nevertheless trying to comfort poor Julie, who by now had collapsed in a frightened huddle, crying uncontrollably. 

"What good will it do to hurt them?" Jimmy pleaded, his adolescent voice cracking. He couldn't say *kill*, although he knew that was what the soldiers intended to do. 

The lieutenant looked at Jimmy without acknowledging his pleas, thenturning to his men, he gave his orders. "Release the boy. Execute the girl." 

Julie screamed, her hysteria transforming her human voice into the terrified screech of a cornered animal. 

"NOOO-OO-O!" 

The soldiers quickly grabbed Adam and shoved him, off-balance, towards Jimmy, throwing both boys off their feet. 

Julie was on her knees sobbing quietly, helplessly. She didn't understand why this was happening. She thought about her mother, who had been so excited over her daughter's being named a Federation Science Foundation Summer Camp winner. It had been all she'd talked (and bragged) about the weeks following the announcement. 

Who'll tell Mom about me--how I died? How will she take it? I'm all she has. 

Lowering her hands slowly, Julie weakly stood up, steadying herself along the wall. Taking a deep, calming breath, she turned and faced her executioners. She looked directly into Jimmy's eyes, her look profoundly sad, but determined. 

"Remember what you saw. Please tell my mother how I died." 

At Jimmy's nod, a lone tear slowly traced its way down Julie's left cheek. Amavia began to sob brokenheartedly; Toby went to her and held her to him. She continued crying quietly. 

Shorty gave the command. "FIRE!" The troopers fired simultaneously, the high energy beams of deadly particle rays shooting out instantaneously. 

Julie ceased to exist. 

Her image was indelibly imprinted in Jimmy's mind. Her last few courageous moments a memorial to a nice girl whom he hadn't even known--but whom he'd remember for as long as he lived. Jimmy vowed that if he never did anything else in his life, he would find a way to avenge her death. #### CHAPTER TEN 

The Science Campers were all gathered outside on the picnic grounds, or rather, what was left of them. Shocked, Jimmy noticed that there were less than forty of the one hundred Science Campers left. He dared not think about the others' fate, yet. Perhaps they'd already been transported to wherever they were all being taken. The Human girls were huddled together in one group, boys in another. The nonhumans were being held in a third group. 

Shorty marched out of the main building, followed by four others. Jimmy assumed that they had been conducting a thorough search of the building to ensure that no other Science Campers were hiding. This was soon confirmed by the appearance of other storm troopers emerging from the other buildings. 

Of course, there were no other Science Campers. Why should there be? Jimmy thought bitterly. He looked accusingly at Thomas Layton. You took care of that little problem for them, didn't you, Tommy? 

Thomas felt Jimmy's eyes on him. Then ashamedly, dropped his own eyes to his feet. He couldn't face the others. This was all his fault. Hecouldn't blame Jimmy for hating him. He deserved it. 

Shorty walked up to one of the storm troopers who was standing to the side. "Scan them," he ordered. 

The soldier immediately took out a tricorder and began scanning the three groups. "No discernable weapons...They're clean, lieutenant. Oh, and sir," his voice took on a lecherous tone that sent warning signals down Jimmy's spine. "Several of these Human females are virgins." 

"Good," the officer replied. "We'll separate them later. I'm sure the Colonel will be happy to hear that." Shorty signaled the soldiers guarding the nonhuman teenagers. "Get rid of all the lower subspecies except the Andorian and the two Vulcans...the rest are expendable." 

The Tellarite boy, Garg, and the Rigellian girl, T'Pei, immediately assumed a back-to-back defensive stance. Soran, Stobel, and T'Shal also took up supporting positions. The soldiers, matter-of-factly, fired at the Vulcans and the Andorian. The three went down, stunned. Garg and T'Pei remained standing, their defensive attitude, defiant in the face of hopelessness. 

The guards had the sense to remain out of the Tellarite's reach: His hoofed front paws could cut a man to pieces. As for T'Pei, Rigellians were genetically close to their cousins, the Vulcans: T'Pei had the strength of five humans with none of the self-restraint practiced by the pacifist Vulcans. 

The storm troopers surrounded Garg and T'Pei, covering them with theirenergy weapons. "You two," one of the soldiers, a noncommissionedofficer, commanded, "this way. Unless you want to die where you stand." 

"What make does difference it?" demanded Garg in his garbled Terran. 

"That is correct," agreed T'Pei. "Your intention is to execute us anyway." 

"Makes no difference to *me* where you die," replied the soldier, grinning nonchalantly. "I just thought you'd like to give your friends the best view of their possible future." His face took on a menacing scowl. "Now start walking towards those trees there." He pointed at a clump of trees at the edge of the picnic area. 

"Rojan, Carolka," the sergeant addressed two of the soldiers, "secure them to a tree." 

"Right, Sarge," they both replied. 

"You heard the sergeant," Rojan spoke threateningly to the two frightened, yet defiant teenagers. "Move!" Reluctantly, both Garg and T'Pei made to obey their captors. 

At that moment, Jimmy and Adam, who'd been waiting for an opportunity, sprang into action. Jimmy's suppressed anger exploded to the fore: He leaped straight up, and in a blur that the others were unable to follow, placed his hands on one of the guard's shoulders, and using it as a lever, launched himself feet first at Shorty's head. 

Jimmy put the entire force of his one hundred and thirty pounds behindthe kick. His father had warned him repeatedly that this move could kill; therefore, he was to use it only in self-defense and only as a last resort. Well, this was certainly a case of self-defense, and he couldn't think of a more clear-cut illustration of a last resort. Shorty went down under the power of Jimmy's attack. 

Jimmy's momentum carried him forward and over Shorty. He tucked, as his Dad had taught him, then effected a perfect shoulder roll when he slammed to the ground. Jimmy's athletic young body recovered quickly. Instantly on his feet, he turned, then smashed the heal of his stiffened right hand into Shorty's protruding Adam's apple. 

Jimmy felt, as much as heard, the sickening crunch when his handimpacted with the vulnerable spot. Gagging, Shorty reached his hands helplessly to his throat, his eyes huge with disbelief. Jimmy followed through with a side kick to the solar plexus. 

Falling to his knees, Shorty slowly, inexorably, reached out to Jimmy; then lips blue, eyes bulging, blood slowly frothing from the right corner of his mouth, he fell forward. Shocked, Jimmy stood over him, momentarily mesmerized by the storm trooper's death throes. Jimmy was going to be sick--and soon! 

Jimmy heard Amavia's scream to his left. Okay, I'll be sick later, he thought, grabbing Shorty's energy weapon. 

Running towards the sounds of Amavia's voice, Jimmy's hands quickly went over the unfamiliar weapon. Exasperated, he realized that he had no idea how to fire the thing. Then, with the sudden appearance of a storm trooper blocking his path, sighting his weapon on Jimmy, a weapon that the soldier obviously knew how to use, Jimmy realized that he had no time for lessons. 

Therefore, he changed the rules. 

Fear, intensified with teenaged, death-defying recklessness, plunged him into action. Screaming like a wild savage, Jimmy charged the startled soldier, swinging the weapon like a club. 

Jimmy struck the storm trooper squarely on the side of the head. Again, he felt, as well as heard, the sickening crunch bone makes when it meets with a violent force and implodes into the soft flesh underneath. The soldier was dead before he hit the ground. 

I'm definitely going to be sick later, Jimmy thought. 

This time, though, Jimmy didn't freeze over the body of his fresh kill. He had to get to Amavia. His mind seemed to be operating on a different plane, coolly calculating his every move, supplying him with options, then instantaneously discarding useless ones. Jimmy looked around, trying to spot Amavia, and for the first time, noticed the bedlam that had erupted around him. 

Soran and Stobel, who had obviously recovered, were calmly dispensing with the soldiers nearest them. They were using a deadly technique that Jimmy knew Vulcan children learned before they entered the Vulcan equivalent of kindergarten. 

As Jimmy turned away, out of the corner of his eye, he fleetingly caught sight of Soran coolly grabbing a storm trooper by the head, and twisting viciously, break his neck, then calmly moving on to the next. 

Jimmy winced. Pacifists. Yeah, right. 

He heard Adam yelling over the noise. "Everybody! To the woods!Quickly!" Adam's voice faded over the sounds of battle. 

Yes, battle, thought Jimmy, but completely one-sided. The soldiers were armed and trained in combat; the Science Campers were not. Jimmy knew that they had to get away before they lost the element of surprise. 

"Let me go!" That was Amavia's voice! 

Jimmy looked over in the direction he'd heard her. There! By the main building where the storm troopers had parked their ground vehicles. Flinging the useless rifle away, Jimmy started running, a race against time. He had to get to Amavia before the soldier who was dragging her succeeded in getting her into the vehicle. Jimmy had a powerful feeling in his guts that if Amavia was put in that ground car, none of them would ever see her again. 

Therefore, he ran. Faster than he'd ever run before. He did not think about what he'd do when he reached them. He did not think about Amavia's fate should he fail. He would not fail. 

Jimmy felt his lungs bursting. His legs burning with fatigue. Only twenty-five meters to go. His vision started going red. He was gasping for air. 

Fifteen meters. 

Jimmy saw Amavia and her captor as through a holovid that had been put on quarter speed--each of their movements exaggerated, amplified. In seemingly slow motion, the soldier turned around, grabbed Amavia by the hair with one hand, brought his weapon up to her head with the other. 

Three meters. 

Jimmy went airborne. He launched himself at warp speed, and in mid-air, executed a somersault, crashing into the storm trooper's mid-section, booted feet first. All three went down in a pile of weapons, arms and legs. The soldier recovered first, training his charged weapon on Jimmy. Jimmy rolled quickly, scissoring his legs, kicking the soldier's legs out from under him. 

Amavia joined the fray. Anger at having been frightened and manhandledby this brute multiplying her strength. She grabbed the soldier's neck from behind in a classic wrestler's neck-lock. Jimmy quickly took advantage of the suddenly off-balanced soldier, and again leaping high in the air, kicked out towards the soldier's head, landing the heel of his boot dead center on the soldier's left temple. 

The storm trooper went down, stunned; Amavia gracefully pirouetting out of the way. Still in her bathing suit, she had the appearance of a ballerina performing an aerial on stage. 

Then, with the suddenness of someone turning up the volume on an entertainment holovid, the world seemed to snap back into real-time. The sounds of the ongoing battle reached Jimmy through his dazed senses. Reaching down and grabbing the soldier's discarded weapon, he turned to Amavia. 

"Run! To the woods--quickly!" Jimmy gasped. Then as an afterthought,"Recover any weapons you see along the way--but don't go looking forthem." The last was muttered to himself, because Amavia was alreadyracing towards the woods' edge. 

Jimmy looked around and saw T'Shal fighting off four storm troopers. He's toying with them, Jimmy thought. He almost felt sorry for the soldiers. Jimmy caught sight of Thomas and Martha, running towards the woods, narrowly avoiding being hit by high energy beams. Set to kill, Jimmy noticed. Okay, two can play at this game. I think. 

Let's see...this setting does not kill...this setting does...Dad's Rule Number One: Never kill unnecessarily...Dad's Rule Number Two: Discard Rule Number One. Oh, all right, Dad, Jimmy thought irritatedly, Rule Number One it is...heavy stun is three quarters turn this way...even though I'm sure that these goons never had Dads who told them killing was wrong. I bet they used to torture small animals for fun when they were kids. 

While the subliminal commentary was running through his head, Jimmy had been diving and rolling underneath a picnic table, taking up a marksman's classic prone position. He had to provide covering fire for the Campers who were determinedly wending their way to the relative safety of the trees. 

Here goes nothing, Jimmy thought. Let's see if the weapons training Dad gave me sank in. Picking one of the four soldiers who were being pummeled by T'Shal, Jimmy established his sight picture and took careful aim. 

Then, remembering his Dad's endless hours of patient instruction, Jimmy took a deep breath and released it partially, feeling his shoulders relax. Carefully, he gently placed his finger on the firing button, feeling the initial give of the firing mechanism as it stopped abruptly. 

Concentrating on the soldier, shutting out all other sights and sounds, Jimmy pressed down firmly, completing the firing sequence. He actually *felt* the energy beam as it virtually exploded out of the weapon's particle emitter. 

Wow! The civilian grade energy weapons his Dad had let him practice with had never had a kick like this! 

This was Great! 

His confidence growing, Jimmy quickly changed positions and began firing at will. Targets of opportunity, as Dad would say, Jimmy thought sardonically. What would Mom say about her *Baby* now? Aww, who am I kidding, he amended. Mom would've eaten all of these soldiers alive, if she'd caught them so much as looking cross-eyed at me. Dad always says I take after Mom...I guess I finally see what he means... we both go for the jugular. 

Unbelievably, the tide was actually turning in favor of the ScienceCampers. The soldiers, not expecting any resistance from a group of school kids, were not psychologically prepared for the sudden fury of the youngsters' attack. Jimmy noticed that there were energy beams emitting from the cover of the woods. Hey, we're firing back! All right! Science Campers Rule! 

More of the soldiers were scurrying for cover. He saw several take off towards the protection of the buildings. Oh no, you don't, Jimmy thought, as one of the original four goons who had killed Julie suddenly ran past him. He grimly reset the weapon to kill. This one's for Julie, Jimmy thought, coolly pressing the firing button. 

The storm trooper momentarily glowed, frozen in position, then winkedout of existence. 

Okay, Jimmy-boy, time to beat a hasty retreat! 

Setting the weapon on low stun/wide dispersal, Jimmy took a deep breath, quickly rolled out from under the picnic table, and began jogging slowly backwards towards the wood-line, firing at anything that moved. As a result, he almost stumbled over one of the fallen storm troopers. 

Great, Jimmy thought disgustedly, death by clumsiness. Sam would die laughing. 

A shiny, metallic object caught Jimmy's eye--the tricorder the goons had used earlier to scan them. What luck! He bent down and picked it up in a smooth motion. Then, realizing he was the last Science Camper still in the open, he turned and ran full tilt towards the woods. 

The piercing whine of energy beams set on kill abruptly spurred him on. Yea-owch! Jimmy thought (or did he yell--he wasn't sure), automatically kicking into a zigzag pattern. That was close! 

Too close. Jimmy could even detect the characteristic smell of burnt ozone typical of high energy emitting weapons. He remembered Dad's demonstration of this little known detail with a Starfleet-issue number four hand laser, the deadliest in the fleet's arsenal. Even if the weapon was being used with electronic dampers that masked its high-pitched sound, the burnt ozone smell could not be hidden. 

"Remember this particular smell--" Dad repeatedly admonished, "--it could save your life. Many a young security officer under my command is dead today because he or she ignored this warning." 

Underbrush. Trees. Sunlight filtering through a green canopy. He'd made it! 

#### 

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

I can't believe it! I'm still alive! 

The smell of burnt ozone, coupled with that of wood burning told Jimmy he wasn't out of trouble yet. 

At least I didn't say out of the *woods*, Jimmy thought facetiously. Okay, I deserve to die for that one. Forgive me my trespasses. What trespasses, he admonished himself. I'm too young to have trespasses. He refused to think about the three men he'd just killed. 

Focus, Jimmy-boy, focus! The first order of business is survival. And that means escape and evasion procedures. Rendezvous or attempt to make contact with any friendlies in the area. Make no attempt to engage the enemy--who is obviously superior in numbers--in direct combat. Do everything possible to delay, disrupt, or destroy enemy plans and activities through covert means. 

Very good, Jimmy-boy. Dad would be proud of you. Yeah, well, Mom always says I take after Dad--you know, boys with toys--rescuing damsels in distress--looking for evil wizards to slay. Well, you've got the toys and you've saved the damsel. All you've got to do now is slay the evil wizard. 

Things are looking up! 

"Jimmy, over here!" It was Adam. Amavia was with him, and Jimmy disappointedly saw, Adam had his arm around her waist. Making his way towards them, Jimmy immediately saw that she was hurt. 

"What happened?" Jimmy asked worriedly. "The last I saw, you were making your way safely to the tree line." 

"Thanks to you," Amavia replied gratefully, giving him a sisterly kisson the cheek. Jimmy didn't feel at all like her brother. "Unfortunately, thanks to Eric and Shoji, I don't have any shoes on, and--" she showed Jimmy the deep gash in her left insole, "--I'm suddenly walking wounded." 

The cut had been hastily bandaged with what Jimmy saw was part of Adam's left sleeve. Jimmy felt a deep abiding anger at Thomas Layton again, holding him responsible for their current predicament. 

"If I get my hands on Layton," Jimmy began, but was interrupted by Adam. 

"Jimmy, there's no time for that. We're still in danger. Come on, help me with Amavia. She can't put any weight on her left foot." 

"I'm sorry, guys," Amavia said apologetically. "I guess I'm not exactly dressed for a camping trip. I hear camouflage is the *in* color this season." 

The two boys formed a seat with their arms and gently lifted Amavia between them. Their differing heights immediately posed a problem. Jimmy was barely five-five in his stocking feet; Adam was three inches over six. This forced Adam to stoop uncomfortably low, a position he could not maintain for more than a few minutes at a time; therefore, their progress was greatly hampered. 

After their seemingly hundredth rest stop, Jimmy exasperatedlyvolunteered to carry Amavia piggy-back. 

"It can't be any slower," he suggested, "and we can take turns spelling each other." 

"This is ridiculous," Amavia protested. "I can take care of myself. Look, why don't you fashion some crutches for me, or some kind of walking stick, and I'll make it on my own." 

"And what happens when you injure your other foot?" Adam asked pointedly. "And look at your legs where you've been scratched by the underbrush. You'll never make it!" He paused. "I like Jimmy's idea. I think we'll be able to make better headway if we take turns carrying you." At her stubborn look, he hastily added, "At least until we can find temporary shelter and come up with a better plan." 

Jimmy handed Adam his captured weapon and tricorder to carry. "Here, we can use the tricorder to scan for any of the others," then added sarcastically, "or any of the friendly natives of this socially progressive colony world." 

Smiling, Jimmy then turned to Amavia, bowing deeply from the waist. "My dear Lady Amavia, your carriage eagerly awaits." 

"Thank you, Sir James," Amavia primly replied. Giggling, she gingerly climbed on Jimmy's back. Taking a few moments to adjust her (surprisingly) heavy weight, Jimmy sucked in a few breaths, mentally preparing himself for the journey. Be careful what you ask for, he grimaced. He looked at Adam giving him a nod. "Ready." 

Using the tricorder to scan ahead, Adam led the way. He had seen the fleeting look of dismay in Jimmy's eyes when Amavia had first climbed on. Aware of Jimmy's schoolboy crush on the older girl, he grinned to himself. Reality always has a way of splashing cold water on romantic notions, he thought. 

Adam saw much to admire in the younger boy--it had been Jimmy's natural leadership abilities that had gotten them this far. Some of the others, Thomas Layton for one, might have a problem looking beyond Jimmy's age, but not him. Jimmy's cold-start treatise had thoroughly impressed Adam when he'd first read it; Jimmy's engaging personality had done the rest. The kid will go far, Adam thought. 

Contact! Fifty meters and thirty-degrees to the right. Adam abruptly signaled with his left arm. Jimmy promptly helped Amavia down, taking care that she didn't land on her injured left foot. Leading her quietly to the relatively thick covering of a low-lying, red and yellow leafed hedgerow, Jimmy, ignored her silent protests, and urged her to stay put. Ensuring that she wasn't visible, Jimmy softly made his way back to Adam, taking back his weapon. 

The tricorder reading indicated Humans--no way to discern if they were friendly or hostile--on a seven-zero heading. That course would intersect their bearings approximately one hundred meters further ahead. Jimmy and Adam looked at each other. There was no way around it. The boys had to risk finding out if those were Science Campers or soldiers. 

As stealthily as possible, Jimmy and Adam closed in on the rendezvouspoint, hoping to beat the others to it. They made it with minutes tospare. Both boys took up hiding positions, their weapons ready. If this was a scouting patrol, they intended to let it go by, not wanting to risk capture or injury. 

Jimmy felt a trickle of perspiration slowly make its way down his temple into his right eye. Blinking impatiently, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Jimmy's heart was pounding in his ears, beating at a furious rate. He was having trouble controlling his rapid breathing. 

Easy, Jimmy-boy. Remember what Dad taught you. Slow it down. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. That's it. Control your breathing, don't let it control you. 

There! Jimmy could hear the sounds of several people beating through the underbrush. He sighted through his rifle. Wait for it...don't jump the gun. Shoot only if shot at. Abruptly, Jimmy spotted Thomas and Martha, then Ames, Garcia, and Molton. Remembering how these traitors had led Kodos' men to them, seeing Julie's atoms disintegrated before his very eyes, Jimmy almost fired in anger. 

"Hold it." Jimmy's curt voice stopped them in their tracks. Signaling to Adam to continue covering him, Jimmy emerged from his hiding place. Martha's initial surprised look of welcome was quickly dimmed by hisangry demeanor. "Hi, Martha. I'm glad *you're* safe." Turning to Thomas, his voice hardened. "Hello, Layton. I see you and three of your toughs made it safely." 

Thomas simply nodded. There was little he could say about his mistake in judgement. He'd been wrong, and they had all paid the price. Now, he had to live with himself. 

"All right, Thomas. You and I have a score to settle later. Right now, though, we have to round up any surviving Science Campers, and do our best to evade capture. Hopefully, the Federation will arrive before any more of us gets killed." Looking over his shoulder, Jimmy called out, "Come on, Adam, let's go get Amavia before she starts worrying." 

"It's too late for that," a chagrined voice said from behind him. Amavia emerged, hopping on one foot, balancing herself with a good- sized staff she'd managed to find. Jimmy shook his head in annoyance. Women, he thought exasperatedly. I'll *never* understand them. 

"Adam, Thomas, the rest of you. Listen up. We need to continue toproceed with caution. With more of us now, it's going to be harder toremain quiet, but we have to. Layton, we could hear you guys a good fifty meters before we ever saw you. You've got to learn to look where you step, and then step carefully." Noticing Garcia's pointed look at the tricorder he was carrying, Jimmy nodded his head in agreement, forestalling argument. "Yeah, I know. A tricorder makes the point moot, since the enemy can easily locate us with one, but we don't have to telegraph our positions unnecessarily. Are we agreed?" The others nodded reluctantly. "I'm delighted. All right, I've got the point. Molton, you follow and pass on any of my signals to the rest. Garcia, Ames, your job is to carry Amavia between the two of you. She's hurt her left foot pretty seriously and can't put any weight on it. I recommend you take turns carrying her piggy-back. Martha, Thomas, and Adam will bring up the rear. Maintain a five meter interval from the person in front of you. Except Garcia and Ames. One of you always has to guard the other while he's carrying Amavia. Everybody understand your jobs?" 

Satisfied by their assenting nods, he shrugged and said, "Then let's go. And try to make as little noise as possible!" Jimmy took his position at the head of the column. The youngsters continued on their trek to freedom. #### 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

The small group continued in this manner throughout the morning,stopping suddenly whenever Jimmy signaled danger. While the othersremained frozen in place, Jimmy, Adam, and Molton investigated. Within a few hours, the group of Science Camp survivors had grown to twenty. Several suffered from minor injuries; all suffered from thirst and increasing hunger. 

Jimmy tactically deployed those with weapons throughout the column. He grimly pushed the others, refusing to allow more than a few minutes rest. Their survival depended on putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the Science Camp compound. 

A plan was growing in Jimmy's mind. He knew from the tourist holovids that he'd watched that Tarsus IV's capital city, Spencer's Landing, lay directly east from Science Camp along the coast. Spencer's Landing was the largest settlement on the planet with a population of well over ten thousand inhabitants. It was located in the central continent, a relatively temperate region of Tarsus IV, in the eastern hemisphere. Except for the irregularly scattered government-controlled farms and small fishing communities, the central continent was largely unsettled. 

Other, smaller settlements were located on the other side of the world on the western hemisphere. Passion's Pride lay hidden in the lush, rain forests of the southern continent, while Sierra Nostras, settled by a hardy group of colonists in the northern continent, was known for its rugged, mountainous regions. 

Now, at the head of the column, leading the small group of survivors to what he hoped was safety, Jimmy did not feel any personal satisfaction in having been proven right. The responsibility for the others' lives lay heavily on his young shoulders, and he wished for the thousandth time that he could hand it off to someone else. But he knew he couldn't renege his position of leadership: His Dad would expect him to handle it. 

Jimmy called another rest stop. He asked Adam and a few others to join him for a short council. Soran, Stobel, and T'Shal had thankfully survived and joined them soon after Thomas' group had. Toby stumbled onto the group shortly thereafter. Jimmy was grateful for their presence. When the others had gathered round him, Jimmy knelt down and began to scratch out a rough map on the dirt. 

"Okay. If I remember the local geography correctly, we should be arriving at a small valley soon. A narrow river cuts through it, in roughly a north-south direction." Jimmy scratched a snaking line, oriented to the planet's magnetic north. "It's overlooked by some fairly high cliffs along the western shore that run for several miles like this." He drew a series of perpendicular lines representing the cliffs on the western edge of the original squiggly line. He paused looking at each of them determinedly in the eyes. 

"Our last best hope, guys, is to go over those cliffs, and make our way west, across the continent." Jimmy emphasized these words with a bold, single line ending in an arrow that pointed away from the cliffs in a westerly direction. Pointing at the vast expanse covered by the arrow, Jimmy added, "Further west, this terrain is extremely rough, but it's dotted with numerous caves and hidden grottoes where we should be able to find shelter." 

"Uh, Jimmy." It was Adam, his voice was tinged with uncertainty. "We have a lot of kids who've never done any climbing, myself included, and a few who are in no shape to even attempt it." 

"Yeah, I know." 

Jimmy stood up slowly and looked at each one in turn, his voice assuming a hard edge that would brook no arguments. "That's why each of you are gonna be in the hot seat with me. You're all going to come up with a solution that's going to get us over those cliffs." 

Jimmy relented for a second, a tired, but optimistic smile brightening his worried countenance. "Come on, you're all Science Campers. You're all supposedly the Federation's *best and brightest*--right? Well, I'm simply asking for your best ideas and brightest solutions to our current problem." 

Jimmy took a deep breath, thinking furiously. "Soran, you're in charge of brainstorming the problem. We'll need to go and scout ahead while the rest of the company rests. T'Shal, I need you to increase the security around our perimeter--lookouts, signals--that sort of thing." 

T'Shal acknowledged his understanding with a dangerous gleam in hissapphire eyes. "Oh, T'Shal," Jimmy continued, "more importantly, I need you to analyze the energy weapons we've confiscated. Most of us have been learning to shoot as we go, but we still don't know the weapon's true potential. I'll be honest with you; I don't recognize the design. It's not like any Starfleet issue my Dad's ever showed me." 

At Soran and T'Shal's assenting nods, Jimmy turned to Garg and Molson. "I need you two to organize a foraging party of the immediate area." At their confused looks he explained. "Foraging, as in looking for food and water. We know there's a river ahead of us within another hour's travel, so the immediate water problem is solved; however, we're going to need to take water with us when we push on. So your mission is to find some means with which to carry it." 

"Our most pressing problem is food," Jimmy continued. "Scout the local flora and fauna. Humans and Andorians can eat both meat and vegetation. However, Vulcans and Tellarites are strictly vegetarians, so you have to find something that all of us can eat. Do your best." Handing Garg the tricorder, he explained, "Use it to scan whatever you find for chemical composition." 

Then snapping his fingers, Jimmy added, "Oh, T'Shal, Toby," Toby and the Andorian looked up quickly. "See what you can do about fashioning some spears, or some other type of handheld weapons. We need to conserve the power cells in the energy weapons for extreme emergencies." 

Jimmy paused, rubbing his hands together. "Any questions? All right, you guys have your missions. Let's do it." He watched them turn to their various tasks. 

"Soran, Adam, Thomas let's go scout ahead. I want to see exactly what we're facing." #### 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

So here he was, watching as the others were being ruthlessly rounded up by Kodos' mercenaries. Jimmy counted eight storm troopers in all, but they were heavily armed. He was mostly disgusted with himself. He'd led the Science Campers into a perfect ambush--and hadn't suspected a thing. Come on, Jimmy-boy, he berated himself. I mean, this valley practically screamed, *Danger: Ambush Ahead*! 

Well, Jimmy thought, I got us into this mess, and by golly I'm going to get us out. Let's see, how did T'Shal's instructions go? To set the weapon at the tightest beam possible, with a maximum kill delivery... go left three klicks...pause for a count of five...let the weapon's energy field build up...four, five...now, turn right and press the firing button three times. 

The energy weapon began to hum in his hands. Jimmy could feel the power growing within the metaphasic flux matrix. A green indicator light began to blink. Ready to fire. Whatever he hit was toast. 

Jimmy low-crawled to the cliff's edge. He carefully peered over, quickly assessing the situation. The soldiers were separating the captured youngsters into Humans and nonhumans; the humans were further divided into male and female. 

All right, Jimmy-boy, if you don't want to wave bye-bye to your friends, you'd better do something now! Jimmy assumed the marksman prone position again. He carefully gripped the weapon, trying to become an extension of it, easing the rifle butt securely into the pocket formed between his shoulder and his firing arm. Jimmy selected his first target. The big guy standing next to Adam. Get rid of him, Jimmy thought, and watch the fun begin. 

Zooming in with the electronic telescopic sight, Jimmy carefully placed the crosshairs on his target's torso. He fired. The narrow, high-intensity beam sliced through the soldier, literally causing his chest to mushroom outward in a crimson shower. He was dead instantly. Before, the others could react, Jimmy acquired a second target and fired. Two down. The Science Campers erupted into action. 

T'Shal quickly chopped out with his right hand, squarely hitting the guard nearest him in the throat. He immediately followed with a left hook to the chin, and a side kick into the solar plexus. The guard's battle armor semi-protected him from the kick, but he was nevertheless doubled over, gagging from the blow to his larynx. 

T'Shal's sapphire-blue eyes burned with a warrior's fire. Sounding out the battle cry his people had first roared in the ancient wars of unification on Andorr, T'Shal grabbed the guard from behind, and with a savage twist, broke his neck, almost separating the head from the body. He turned snarling, looking for the next enemy. 

Ames and Garcia, acting in tandem, were methodically punching the daylights out of one particular guard. First, Ames struck out with a right cross, then Garcia let him have it with a left hook. Finally, for the coups de grace, the two timed their last punch to the split second, and slugged him simultaneously. He went down, thankfully unconscious. 

Jimmy, meanwhile, was targeting enemy soldiers and mechanically pressing the firing button. They weren't sentient living beings anymore, just target silhouettes that kept popping up at random intervals. Suddenly, a movement to his left and below caught the corner of his eye. There! One of them was trying to escape! 

Jimmy edged dangerously close to the cliff's rim, trying to follow the soldier's route. His awkward position precluded him from tracking the soldier with his weapon. Jimmy couldn't allow him to make it back to the capital and return with reinforcements. He had to stop the soldier at all costs, but how? 

Jimmy heard a noise above him on the plateau. The soldier was above him! How'd he do that? There must be a path up to the top! Well, Jimmy-boy, you don't have access to the bunny slope, so you get to do it the hard way. 

Jimmy expertly scanned the cliff side above him, looking for handholds. There and there. Too high for me, he thought. Fingering his weapon, Jimmy rolled his eyes upward in disgust. Of course, dummy! Use your weapon! Sighting the weapon along the cliff wall, Jimmy fired in rapid sequence. 

Presto! Change-o! Instant handholds! Slinging the weapon quickly over and around his shoulder, Jimmy reached for the nearest handhold, and immediately fell back--YEOWCH! That hurt! The weapon's energy had melted the rock into slag. It was the equivalent of putting his hand in molten lava. Clutching his hand to him, Jimmy examined it closely. 

Okay, maybe, it's more like putting your hand on a too-warm stove. Not comfortable, but not well-done either...closer to medium rare. Okay, concentrate, Jimmy-boy. Deep breath. Think cool thoughts. The heat does not burn...The heat does not burn. Let's go! 

Quickly, before he changed his mind, Jimmy reached for the handhold again, and began to climb. Reach. Feel for handhold. Feel for foothold. Pull up. Repeat. Moving with the dexterity and confidence of an experienced climber, Jimmy ascended the cliff's face in near record time. 

Half a meter to the top. Stay focused, Jimmy-boy. "Don't do dumb things," he could hear his Dad say. "Dumb mistakes will get you dead--fast." 

The edge. Reaching with the finger tips of his right hand, Jimmy felt along the brim for something solid to hold on to. There! He could feel a rock just within reach of his hand. Carefully feeling around it, he determined it was half buried. Pulling with all the strength he could muster, Jimmy tried to ascertain if the rock would hold his weight. 

Well, only one way to find out. Let's just hope it's not a dumb mistake. Taking a firm grip on the rock with his right hand, Jimmy released his left hand and reached up with it. Then, tensing in anticipation, he pushed up with the toes of his left foot and pulled with his right hand. For a dizzying second he hung suspended from the precipice. Don't look down, he thought desperately. 

Pulling with his right arm, Jimmy could feel his biceps nearing the breaking point. Reaching with his left hand, he felt franticly for a second handhold. There! Something solid! Got it! Holding on with both hands, Jimmy took several deep, gulping breaths. Okay, here goes nothing. Alley Oop! he thought, swinging his left leg over the top. Whatever that means. Success! Jimmy quickly rolled away from the edge, gasping. 

No time...Gotta go...Stop that soldier...Where...? Over that rise. Jimmy could hear the distinct sounds of anti-gravity engines powering up. No! Not this close, Jimmy angrily denied. Staggering to his feet, he began to run. Can't let him warn Kodos...bring back reinforcements... I've--got--to--reach--him! 

Jimmy could hear the engines reaching GO status. Please, just a few seconds more. He dragged himself over the rise, unslinging his weapon, and aiming even as he fell forward. Not bothering to sight accurately, Jimmy fired, using what his grandfather called Kentucky windage, or shooting from the hip. 

Still set on maximum kill force, the narrow beam discharged from the weapon's emitter, cleanly slicing through the unshielded craft, hitting the anti-grav generator. 

Bingo! 

The back ramp dropped down at combat boarding speed. The storm trooper suddenly sprang out, executing a diving roll as he burst forth. This time, taking a moment to sight carefully, Jimmy led the soldier by a few yards. One thousand one...one thousand two...wait for it...fire! 

The narrow beam shot out with deadly accuracy, hitting the enemy soldier squarely in the chest. The lethal beam cut through the soldier's torso, slicing him in half. 

Scratch one armored storm trooper. 

Jimmy quickly ran back to the edge of the cliff to check on the status of the battle below. Adam looked up and raised his weapon in a victory salute. Jimmy waved back, clenching his fist in acknowledgement. 

Score: Science Campers two; Kodos Dodos zero. 

Don't mess with the Federation's Best and Brightest, Jimmy thought darkly. 

#### 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

Jimmy took a long, deep breath of cleansing fresh air, glad to be alive. He found the hidden path leading from the plateau to the valley below. Its location was obvious once you knew where to look; however, Jimmy was certain that the Science Campers would never have found it unassisted. Noting its treacherously steep angle, Jimmy carefully followed the descending path. Slipping on occasion, forced to slide on his rump, Jimmy was somewhat the worse for wear when he finally arrived at the bottom. 

Gingerly picking himself up, Jimmy dusted off the seat of his pants, noticing the friction burns on his hands and arms. Great, I escape serious injury in two battles, and I end up getting hurt sliding down on my rear end. I can hear Sam laughing all the way from Earth. 

Jimmy looked around the place where he'd emerged. Hidden by the high cliff walls, the path could not be seen from the river's edge. If you didn't know where to look, you'd never know that the shadow cast by the cliff's outcropping was not just an irregularity on the cliff wall, but was instead an indention leading twenty feet further into the cliff, and then snaking steeply upwards like a clinging vine. 

Hurrying towards the others, Jimmy waved at Adam, calling a quickmeeting. He reported the disabled transport, and the path leading up the cliff. "Soran, Stobel, I'd like you to go up and check it--see if it's fixable. Take Toby with you--uh, where is he?" He turned to Adam, questioning. The look on Adam's face stopped Jimmy cold. "Three Campers are dead, Jimmy," Adam quietly reported. "Garg, Shoji, and," he paused, "Toby." At the younger boy's stricken look, Adam reached out and gripped Jimmy's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. There was nothing you could have done. If it's any comfort, I'm sure they would rather have died fighting for their freedom, rather than being sheep, meekly accepting whatever fate Kodos dreamt up." 

"It's my fault. I led you all into that ambush. A five year old childcould have seen it coming." Jimmy looked at them. "I failed them. Ifailed all of you." Jimmy had liked all three boys, but Toby had held a special place in his heart. 

Jimmy thought of the shy boy who'd proven to be a brilliantnano-electronics engineer, quickly designing and developing innovativeand practical equipment Jimmy's team gratefully used to trace the complex nano-components of the buildings' circuitry. Toby had just started to shine, to grow in confidence, when all their days of innocence had suddenly come abruptly to an end. 

Jimmy couldn't face the others. Shaking his head, he turned away in shocked dismay. Adam watched the despondent boy as he walked slowly towards the tree line, his normally proud, straight back slumped over. Jimmy looked lost as he leaned back against a large tree, then slid down its trunk. He drew up his knees, hugging them close to his chest, and put his head down within the circle of his arms. 

Adam's heart went to out him. He waved at the others, "Continue getting ready for the journey ahead." Then, heading towards Jimmy, Adam thought over what he could say to him. The kid's sense of personal responsibility is working overtime, Adam thought. He's taking the loss of Toby and the other two pretty hard, as a personal failing. Adam knew that Jimmy's response was the mark of a compassionate leader, one who would not see losses as statistically acceptable; however, Adam couldn't allow Jimmy to let it handicap him. 

Adam sat down quietly next to Jimmy. As he watched the younger boygrieve silently, Adam noted Jimmy's vulnerable demeanor. There was something bright and shining about Jimmy, something optimistic, something hopeful. Jimmy's inner spirit radiated outwards, manifested in his outer countenance by that traffic stopping smile of his. Wherever this special quality came from, it's what made him the flame that the others followed willingly. Adam wouldn't allow Jimmy to douse that blaze. 

"Jimmy, you can sit there and flog yourself in endless recriminations,or you can get up and finish what you've started. I, for one, am no more qualified to lead the others to safety, than I was qualified to climb that cliff face with you. And I don't think the others are ready to let Tom Layton take back command either." 

Adam paused, not sure if he was getting through. "Jimmy, if you quit on us, we'll be forced to continue with our slim chances cut even further. We'll be forced to continue, Jimmy, knowing that we'll probably fail. We're stronger with you, Jimmy, than we are without you. Please, you can't abandon us now." 

Jimmy slowly looked up, unselfconsciously wiping his eyes. Their normal hazel color grief darkened to brown. Adam could see the tear trails cut through Jimmy's tanned, dirt-smudged face. 

"Hey, you've made a clean spot," Adam teased gently. "I can even see a few freckles there across your nose. I didn't know the stuff came off." 

Jimmy chuckled, wiping his nose inelegantly with his left sleeve. "Mybrother Sam teases me like that all the time," he said sniffling. Then, smiling he continued, "Sam says that I think dirt is a natural condiment. Mom just threatens to toss me into an acid bath to beat the dirt once and for all." 

Adam laughed quietly. "I never had a brother, Jimmy, or a sister for that matter. What's it like? Do you fight all the time? Compete for the top bunk--that sort of thing?" 

Smiling, Jimmy shook his head no, then on reflection, nodded yes. "Sam's the best friend I have. I can't imagine what it would've been like growing up without him to look out for me." 

At Adam's questioning glance, Jimmy explained. "Mom's a scientist and her research keeps her busy pretty much full time. She's a xenoagribiologist, so she works at home on the farm researching methods to improve world food production. But between her research, lecture tours, and teaching part-time, she has little time left over." 

Jimmy paused thinking about his mother--picturing her hazel eyes smiling proudly when he'd informed her about winning the Science Camp award. 

"And Dad...well, he's gone a lot. He loves being in space. Says he feels more alive knowing that there are an infinite number of ways of being killed when out there, but knowing that he's managed to find an infinite number of ways of beating death." 

Jimmy smiled, a twinge of sadness fleetingly washing through him. "It's funny, 'cause the farm's been in Dad's family for five generations, but he could hardly wait to leave it and join Starfleet. If it wasn't for Mom's research, the farm wouldn't be in operation. But I guess I know how he feels. Mom says that when she married Dad she knew he was a Starfleet officer, and therefore, she would never ask him to resign. She told me once that it would be the same as clipping a bird's wing to prevent it from flying, or trying to keep a wave from rolling back into the sea." 

Jimmy shrugged, smiling ruefully. "The first would be unfair to thebird, the second impossible to do. Anyway, even when he's home, heisn't; he's somewhere light years away on his starship." He paused momentarily, staring into space. "I guess I miss him just about all the time. Anyway, I sure wish he were here right now." 

Jimmy carefully studied the slow progress of a native twelve-leggedinsect as it struggled on its daily battle for survival in its micro-world. 

"That left Sam with the job of being the third parent." Seeing Adam's eyebrows go up, Jimmy quickly added, "Oh, he was far from being a saint, mind you. There have been times he's taken a certain perverse pleasure in teasing me unmercifully and calling me *Squirt*--a name I consider an automatic declaration of war--so *don't* try it." 

This last was delivered with a threatening scowl, jabbing his fingerstraight at Adam's nose. "But it was Sam who spent endless hours withme, listening to me talk about everything, I guess. It was Sam who read to me at night, because both Mom and Dad were gone or busy. It was Sam who taught me how to play chess and baseball--even though he hates athletics." Jimmy looked seriously at Adam. "I got lucky, Adam. I have an older brother who also happens to be my best friend." 

"Yeah, you *are* lucky. But you know something? I think Sam's lucky,too. And what do you want to bet that he's already aware of the fact?" 

Jimmy smiled, feeling sad because he missed his family, yet feeling somewhat better nevertheless. "Thanks, Adam. You remind me a lot of Sam." 

"My pleasure...*Squirt*," Adam replied, grinning wickedly, and ducking to avoid Jimmy's playfully delivered right cross. 

"If you tell anyone--" Jimmy started threateningly. 

"Anyone in particular?" Adam asked innocently. "Like say...Amavia?" Adam ducked again, laughing. 

"Jimmy! Adam!" Both boys turned to where a small group of Campers wasstanding. T'Shal was pointing his weapon at something. Or someone, Jimmy amended. Jimmy and Adam jogged over and immediately saw that the campers had a prisoner. He was bleeding profusely from several places, none serious. Jimmy saw that the soldier was glaring defiantly at hiscaptors. 

"You kids don't stand a chance! Kodos' Enlightened Patrol knows you're here, and it's only a matter of a few hours before they arrive and round up the lot of you. It'll go better for you if you surrender peacefully." 

"Sure it will," Jimmy agreed sarcastically. "Just like it went better for Julie, or Mike, or the three Science Campers you just killed. How about the sixty of us you took earlier today? I suppose they're all better off, too." Jimmy knelt down, eye level with the fallen soldier. "They were my friends. I was responsible for them. They trusted me." Jimmy spoke quietly, intensely. "Now they're dead. You killed them. The question is: What are we going to do with *you*?" 

The soldier's demeanor had slowly changed from disdain to obvious concern as he watched Jimmy. Surely this *kid* wasn't in charge here? Yet, there was something in Jimmy's eyes--as the boy spoke, the soldier watched, fascinated as Jimmy's eyes changed color, from an openly friendly hazel, to a hot angry green, to a dark cold brown. 

"What...what do you mean?" the soldier worriedly asked, looking up at the half-circle of grim, cold faces. 

"We don't have enough food for all of us, much less a prisoner." Jimmy smiled apologetically at the soldier. "I'm sure you understand about food shortages, don't you--uh--what's your name?" 

"Karnow." 

"Well, you understand, don't you, Karnow? I mean with the current emergency and all. But don't worry. You have my word that it'll be quick and painless." Jimmy smiled reassuringly. "Right, T'Shal?" His voice rising meaningfully, Jimmy glanced sideways at the Andorian. 

"My friend, T'Shal, here has sworn blood vengeance against Kodos and his followers," Jimmy explained, shrugging helplessly. "You know howAndorians are. The slightest thing, and they take offense." Jimmy smiled self-deprecatingly. "What can the rest of us do? He's given his word to the Old Ones of Andorr. If anyone gets in his way, including us, he's blood sworn to kill them, too." 

Karnow's panicked eyes started darting back and forth amongst the Science Campers. "What do you mean? You can't turn me over to an Andorian. He'll kill me! I'm your prisoner...you're obligated under Federation law to ensure my safety!...You hear?" He was yelling now. "It's the law!" 

Jimmy grabbed Karnow by the collar with his left hand, his hunting knife in his other hand. Jimmy held the cutting edge painfully close to the terrified trooper's left cheek. Seemingly absentmindedly, he gently stroked Karnow's pale, sweat-beaded cheek. 

"What Federation law?" Jimmy looked confused. "I thought we were living under Kodos' Enlightened Proclamations: Self-sacrifice for the greater good! Isn't that what you've been enforcing? Isn't that why you've been rounding up innocent colonists?" 

Jimmy paused, smiling cruelly. Then, tapping the knife's point between Karnow's eyes for emphasis as he spoke, Jimmy added, "Isn't that why you--" (tap) "--ambushed us here? Why you took sixty of us--" (tap) "--for execution--" (tap) "--this morning?" 

Calmly, Jimmy leaned back on his haunches, running the knife's handle up and down the bridge of his nose. "Well?" Jimmy asked, his eyebrowsraised in mock inquiry. 

"Okay, we've been rounding up dissidents," Karnow placated. "But we've only been following orders--we're soldiers, remember? That's our job... to obey the orders of our superiors." 

Jimmy angrily jumped to his feet. 

"Your job does *not* include murdering innocent people! We are allresponsible to a higher moral authority, Karnow. Saying you were only obeying orders is an old excuse that didn't stand up during the Nuremburg trials, nor any of the war crimes trials following the Eugenics Wars. We're the only representatives of the Federation, Karnow, and you're guilty of crimes against humanity. The only humane action we can take is to borrow an example from Kodos, and that's to condemn you to death by euthanasia." Holding Karnow's eyes, Jimmy called out harshly to T'Shal. "Take him. Make it quick and painless." 

"Very well, Jimmy," T'Shal whispered, grinning wolfishly. 

"No, wait!" Karnow called out desperately. "You can't do this! It's cold-blooded murder!" As his arms were pinned back by, Jimmy saw ironically, Ames and Garcia, Karnow tried pleading again. "Look, I can tell you where your friends are." Seeing Jimmy's obvious interest clouded by disbelief, Karnow continued. "It's true. Your friends...the ones taken this morning into custody. They haven't been executed... they're being held prisoner in the city!" 

Jimmy quickly gestured to Ames and Garcia to wait. He stepped closer to Karnow, looking him suspiciously in the eye. "Okay, talk." 

"I swear, this is true." Karnow's voice was breaking from terror. "Thereason Kodos wanted them...all of you." Tears were begin to spill unbidden down his cheeks, sobs were violently racking his body. He looked on the verge of collapse, held up only by Ames' and Garcia's firm grip. "Someone in communications managed to transmit a sub-space burst to the Federation informing them of Kodos' Enlightened Proclamations and emergency measures." 

Karnow was talking desperately now, almost in hysteria."Counter-intelligence intercepted a Starfleet communique to the reliefvessels enroute. They were warned that under no circumstances were they to approach Tarsus Four; instead, they were to achieve parking orbits no closer than seven light-years away. Starfleet deployed two Federation starships, the USS Eisenhower and Enterprise. That was almost a week ago. CI anticipates that the starships will enter the Tarsus star system within another seven standard days." Karnow raised his eyes and met Jimmy's pleadingly. "Don't you see? We *had* to round you kids up. The Federation is deliberately withholding aid. Thousands of people are dying of starvation or disease. We need those supplies!" 

"I don't see what taking *us* into custody has to do with the Federation withholding relief supplies," Jimmy demanded, confused. "What does one have to do with the other?" "That's what I'm trying to tell you," Karnow explained tiredly. "Your friends...all of you...Kodos doesn't want to execute you; he wants to hold you kids hostage. Your friends, even now, are being moved to key locations throughout the capital city. The government has sent a message to the Federation demanding the immediate release of the desperately needed relief supplies in exchange for the Science Camp children. They've also sent a warning that the approach of any Starfleet vessel will result in the deaths of the hostages." Karnow took a deep, gulping breath. "So you see...your friends are still alive. Kodos needs them in order to get those supplies." "A ransom note," Jimmy said disgustedly. "So what happens if thesupplies aren't released?" 

Karnow shook his head. "I don't know; your friends will probably be executed." 

Jimmy nodded. "Where in the city are the hostages being held?" 

Karnow shook his head again. "I don't know. Look, I've told you everything I know. I'm just a grunt--only someone of command grade would have that information." He took in their looks of disbelief. "I *swear* I don't know! What *good* would it do me to *lie* to you!?" 

"I believe you. Ames, Garcia." They looked at Jimmy questioningly."Strip him. All clothes, shoes, everything. Then take him to the woods back there and let him go." 

"Let him go?" Ames protested. "He and his friends just killed Garg andShoji. They also killed Toby. I didn't know them all that well, but they didn't deserve to die. They weren't even old enough to vote yet, or to even have a drink. And you expect me to let him go?" 

"I expect you follow orders," Jimmy began hotly. Then, closing his eyes, he stopped, momentarily taking a deep breath. "Okay, Ames," Jimmy began quietly, shrugging. "Keep him. Hold him prisoner. Torture him if you feel like it. Better yet, why don't you just kill him? I'vekilled...gee, I'm not sure, I've lost count...six, seven men today Ithink." He paused, his voice becoming distant. "The first one made me feel sick--I thought I was gonna lose my breakfast. The second one was still pretty bad...but you know--not as terrible as I thought it should have been. The third, fourth, all the rest--they were like turning off a light switch...just something you do." 

Jimmy stopped talking, remembering the deaths of each soldier. Eyes bulging, blood trickling down the side of the mouth, gagging...chests erupting outward in a crimson shower of blood...and don't forget the pilot of the atmospheric fighter, he viciously reminded himself. Jimmy knew he'd remember each violent death for as long as he lived. 

"So, Ames," Jimmy continued. "Go ahead. Do what you want. I just hope you can live with yourself afterwards." Jimmy turned and walked away. 

Ames watched Jimmy's retreating back. He tried calling to him, several self-serving and defiant words of justification on the tip of his tongue. Finally, Ames dropped his eyes. Bringing himself back to his prisoner, he turned to Garcia. "Come on. We have our orders." ####End of Part 1 of 3 


	2. Summer Camp (Part 2)

Title: Summer Camp Author: Syl Francis (Please send any constructive criticism to: efrancis@earthlink.net) Series: TOS Part: NEW Rating: [PG13] Codes: Pre-TOS 

Summary: Jimmy Kirk arrives on Tarsus IV in time for a planet- wide disaster. He and his companions must evade capture by Kodos' troops and free the colonists that have been condemned to death. 

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount, Viacom and others; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. I only wrote it because I love Jim Kirk, and I've always wondered just what really happened on Tarsus IV. 

Warnings: Lots of old fashioned action-adventure, innocent first love, kids in jeopardy, and more than my fair share of "Don't tell me, show me" errors because this is my first ever fiction effort. 

================================================== 

SUMMER CAMP by Syl Francis 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Jimmy refused to look back. Ames had to make his own decision. Feelingextremely weary, Jimmy paused at the wood line, leaning against a tree. "You look like you just lost your last friend." 

Jimmy turned, smiling to the sound of the voice. Amavia. "Not as long as you're still here," he replied shyly. Jimmy walked over, sitting down next to her. 

Amavia smiled. Jimmy's bashful crush was so sweet. She felt abittersweet catch in the back of her throat whenever she looked at him. So young...so brave...so vulnerable...Not to mention looks to die for, she added ruefully. I wish I had eyelashes like those. He's going to break hearts across the galaxy, she thought. Starting with mine. 

"How're you feeling?" Jimmy asked, concerned. 

"Much better. Stobel found some plants with medicinal properties for Humans. He made a paste and bandaged my foot fairly securely. He comes by every hour or so with the tricorder and takes readings." Amavia laughed, raising a single eyebrow in imitation of their Vulcan friend. Now how come *she* can do the eyebrow thing? Jimmy wondered. "He finds the curative properties of the plant *fascinating*." 

Jimmy noted that Amavia was wearing trousers, several sizes too large for her. Dropping her eyes in shame, she explained succinctly. "The dead don't need clothes." Jimmy nodded in understanding. He lay back, closing his eyes. "Would you have turned that soldier over to T'Shal?" Amavia asked quietly. 

Jimmy opened his eyes, and looking directly into hers, replied enigmatically, "What do *you* think?" 

Shaking her head, Amavia admitted, "I'm not sure, yet; the jury's still out on that one." Not answering, Jimmy closed his eyes again. "You've had quite a day, Jimmy. I suppose we all have." 

"Yeah, my Mom warned me about days like these," Jimmy replied tiredly. 

"Oh?" 

"She warned me about living in interesting times. I didn't understand what she meant until today." Jimmy smiled, looking up at Amavia. 

"I think I like your mother. She sounds a bit droll." 

"Yep. That's my Mom, all right. Scientist, wife, and mother of two who does stand up comedy. Most of her best one-liners are usually at Sam's and my expense: 'Be careful what you ask for, you might get a son instead'." 

"Oh, she never said that!" 

"Scout's honor," Jimmy swore solemnly, holding up his hand in the time honored scout salute. "Then there's, 'By the time my youngest son has learned to take regular baths, my oldest grandchild will need to be shown how to properly wash behind the ears'." Laughing, Jimmy added, "She used that one as an ice-breaker during one of her lectures." 

"She sounds terrific. I'd love to meet her. You said she's axenoagribiologist?" 

"Yeah, she's pretty much got the position of premier scientist in her field locked in. Sam's getting his Ph.D. in the same area." 

"That's what I'd like to study," Amavia said. "Non-Terran agriculture and biochemistry. How about you? Planning to follow in your Mom's footsteps, too?" 

"*Heck* no! Are you *kidding*?" Jimmy rolled over on his side, shocked at the idea. "Why would I want to study the growing habits of an ear of alien corn when there's a whole *galaxy* waiting to be explored? I'm joining Starfleet like Dad. The next generation of starships are going to be built to go out on extended exploratory missions, maybe for as long as four or five years." 

Jimmy leaned back, looking up dreamily at the canopy of trees overhead. "Just imagine: Boarding a starship, so large it can carry anywhere from three hundred and fifty to four hundred personnel, and not returning home again to Earth for five years." Jimmy closed his eyes, regretfully. "So many stars, so little time." Then, without looking up he spoke with a heartfelt conviction, "I'm going to pack as much space exploration as humanly possible into my lifetime." 

Amavia watched him from her elevated position. His young face looked so innocent in repose, long lashes fanning out on his tanned, dirt-streaked cheeks. Remembering his mother's quote about bathing, she chuckled silently. Careful, Amy, she warned herself, he's only *fourteen*. As handsome as Adonis, I'll admit, but still, a fourteen-year-old Adonis. The right thing to do is not to encourage him. Think sisterly thoughts, Amavia resolutely added. 

Amavia looked down at Jimmy again, noticing his deep, steady breathing. He's fallen asleep, poor kid. Probably exhausted. He's saved us all twice now, rescued me from that soldier, climbed a cliff's face, shot down an atmospheric fighter. All in a day's work. This is no ordinary fourteen-year-old, Amavia mused. Hell, he's no ordinary anybody. 

Amavia looked up as Adam approached their location under the tree. Adam cocked his head inquiringly in Jimmy's direction. Amavia placed her finger to her lips. He's sleeping, she indicated. Adam nodded inunderstanding, and quietly walked away. 

Jimmy had to be exhausted after his climb, Adam mused. He'd shown Adamthe trail leading up to the top of the plateau and had sent Soran, Stobel, and Thomas, who'd not been seriously injured when struck by the soldier earlier, up to investigate the damaged troop carrier. If there was a way for the carrier to be fixed, Jimmy wanted them to find it. Meanwhile, Adam checked on the progress of the foraging team. 

With Garg dead now, Adam needed to ensure that someone in the group had assumed Garg's responsibilities. However, earlier that afternoon, prior to the ambush along the river, Garg had made a major discovery of an edible indigenous plant. It was almost too good to be true. The single plant had qualities similar to several Earth food plants: peas, spinach, celery, potatoes, and mushrooms. 

Martha, a member of Garg's foraging team excitedly explained its many qualities to Adam. "Believe it or not, every part of this tall, leafy, pod-bearing plant, is edible except for the stem, and it even grows in vast quantities." Taking it apart section by section, Martha explained further, delighted in the treasure they'd found, "The pods are similar to peas, the leaves to spinach, and the tubers to celery. It's exceptionally hardy; Garg's tricorder scans show that it can probably grow in poor soil with little water. Better yet, it appears to be completely immune to the plant blight that has destroyed the cultivated food crop." 

When Garg and his team had excitedly brought news of their discovery to Jimmy, he'd taken a sample from Garg, and studying the plant, demonstrated that he'd learned something from observing his mother's work all of his life. "It's similar to an Earth plant, the winged bean, I think," Jimmy explained. "Shares many of the same qualities with it. But this is definitely *not* a Terran plant." 

Garg replied in his scrambled Terran, "Understand do I not. If edible indigenous plants this type has Tarsus Four, why government does not domesticate try to? If holovids remember accurately I, major Terran food crops corn and soybean are here grown." 

"Yes, and not the genetically engineered variety developed for cultivation on alien soil," added Jimmy. It didn't make sense. "My Mom has always advocated that colonies conduct intensive studies of local flora to determine whether any might be domesticated for cultivation as a food crop. She's maintained that native plants have a greater immunity to local plant diseases and a greater chance of survival. She's done numerous studies that support her thesis that reliance on cultivation of native plants, stimulates soil nourishment, and leads to increases in local food production." 

Jimmy's Mom, however, would be the first to admit that these methodsmight slow down a colony's ability to become self-sustaining and thusqualify for full membership in the Federation; on the other hand, it made better sense in the long run. Suspiciously, Tarsus IV had gained Federation membership in near record time; unfortunately, its current emergency only helped to strengthen his Mom's research. Garg's discovery could very well turn out to be not just the Science Campers' lifeline, but the entire world's. 

As Adam approached the field kitchen they'd set up, he noted humorously that Martha and Molson were still quite busy experimenting with different ways of cooking the wonder plant: boiling, roasting, and simmering. So far, the leaves and roots had shown an added treat. When eaten raw, the leaves tasted like spinach; when cooked they had aflavoring closer to that of broccoli. The tubers also changed flavorwhen cooked. Raw, they tasted like celery; boiled in water, like potatoes. But the neatest discovery was, that roasted, the pods tasted like peanuts. It would make a great trail mix. 

The only part of the plant that couldn't be eaten was the stalk, but even that was proving useful. Martha and Molson had quickly discovered that it was extremely fibrous, similar to hemp, a versatile Terran plant out of which sailors had once made ropes for use on their sailing vessels. 

T'Shal's security detail had devised spears and were working on bows and arrows. The hemp-like stem from Garg's plant (Gee, maybe that's what we'll call it--Garg's plant, Adam thought) could be of use as bowstring. Furthermore, a couple of anglers amongst the Science Campers were proving quite adept at spear-fishing. Give us a seemingly unsolvable problem, and we'll find a seemingly improbable solution, Adam thought proudly. I'm beginning to sound like Jimmy: Don't settle for second place--change the rules. 

"Adam!" It was Thomas, his head bandaged from the blow he'd received earlier. Good, maybe he's got something, Adam thought. "Soran and Stobel both think they can fix the carrier. We found the repair kit, so they're still up there trying to trace the damage. We found a few other things up there, too. Another tricorder, water barrels," Adam paused dramatically, holding out a heavy backpack, "some freeze-dried rations and a first aid kit. Soran and Stobel kept the tricorder to work on the carrier. Oh, yeah, there were a few other things, we can use, nylon ropes, hand communicators, flares." 

"Great. You guys did a good job. Take the rations to Martha andMolson--maybe they can incorporate it into our meal--or save it asnecessary. Stobel should be given the first aid kit; he's had more training in that area than any of the rest of us." 

"Where's our fearless leader?" Thomas asked ironically, looking around. 

"Our fearless leader," began Adam sardonically, "is asleep fromexhaustion. And I intend to let the kid get as much rest as possible for a couple of hours. I think we can manage not to get ourselves killed or captured for that long, at least." Thomas had the grace to look abashed. 

"Look," Thomas hurriedly interjected, "I didn't mean anything by that.Jimmy's been doing an outstanding job, and besides, who am I throw stones?" 

Adam nodded, and not wanting to pursue the topic any further, turned to go. Thomas persisted, however. "You have to admit, though, it is a bit strange for a bunch of people our age following a kid barely out of grade school. I mean, we could've all been killed or captured during that last ambush." 

Adam stopped and slowly turned back to face Thomas. "And I suppose we'd all be better off as hostages of Kodos, which, if memory serves, is where we'd all be, thanks to you, if Jimmy hadn't managed to help us all escape." Adam looked long and hard at Thomas, holding his eyes until Thomas looked away. "Your problem, Thomas, is that you're incapable of looking beyond Jimmy's age--something he has no control over. I recommend that you look instead at his leadership qualities-- something he's proven time and again to be better at than any of us." 

#### 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Bulging eyes, pleading for help. Open mouth gagging in its own blood. Soldiers running, chests exploding in mid-stride, pieces of flesh and blood spattering on his clothes, his hands crimson with the blood of the dead. His mother standing over him, her hands on her hips, shaking her head exasperatedly. 

"Honestly, Jimmy, can't you ever manage to stay clean for longer than a few minutes? How am I going to get this blood out of your clothes now?" 

"That's right, Squirt." Sam's voice! Jimmy turned quickly in thedirection he'd heard him. Sam appeared from the shadows. He was wearing the blue shirt Jimmy had given him for his last birthday. But there was something different--it was drenched in blood! Sam's chest had a gaping hole large enough to climb through. Jimmy could see all the way to the other side. "You'll never be able to wash the stain off now. You know what they say about killing your fellow man, your brother. The stain of Cain will always be with you, Jimmy. You killed me, Jimmy...me." Sam's voice slowly faded. 

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Jimmy." Dad! "Do not kill unnecessarily. Sentient life is much too precious in this vast universe. Statistically speaking, it's so small in numbers, that the killing of even one sentient being diminishes us all. You've managed to turn off quite a few lights today, haven't you, son? What kind of a Starfleet officer are you going to be? I'm ashamed, Jimmy... ashamed." 

"No, wait, Dad! I can explain! Please--let me explain! Sam! Mom! I'msorry! Dad!" Jimmy ran down a dark corridor calling out to his family. If only he could explain. 

#### 

"Sam! Wait!" Jimmy called out thrashing. 

"Jimmy, wake up! Jimmy, you're having a nightmare! Wake up!" Jimmy sat up, opening his eyes. It was a dream. Jimmy's heart was rapidly beating, pounding in his ears; his breath was coming in short, sharp gasps. Slowly, he calmed down, embarrassed. A nightmare, but it'd seemed so real. 

"Are you all right?" It was Amavia. "That must've been some dream. Icouldn't wake you for several minutes." 

Jimmy smiled painfully. "Yeah, thanks." He swallowed, then realizing he'd been asleep, he quickly looked at his wrist chronometer. "One hour! Why'd you let me sleep so long? We've gotta get outta here before Kodos' troops arrive!" 

"Relax, Jimmy. Adam's got everything under control. We're almost ready to pull out soon. Soran and Stobel managed to fix the troop carrier. They say it'll be tight, but that all of us should fit. Now that our numbers are so greatly diminished," Amavia added sadly. Then, smiling, she said, "Martha and Molson have concocted something they're *calling* dinner for us--which is ready even as we speak--and I believe T'Shal has succeeded in making a few bows and arrows, and an odd number of spears for us all." She smiled sweetly. "So you see, you haven't missed anything. Here help me up. Adam said to make sure you ate something as soon as you woke." 

Jimmy gave her an annoyed look. 

"And don't give me that childishly petulant look, Jimmy Kirk. Fearlessleader you may be, but you still need to eat, and it's my assigned duty to ensure that you do. So, help me up." 

Jimmy reached down for her, and carefully helped her to her feet. Henoticed that she was wearing crude sandals, apparently fashioned fromleather taken from someone's boots--the dead don't need boots, Jimmy thought. Survival was their first order of business. While he knew that killing those soldiers would always haunt him, Jimmy realized that he'd do it all over again, given the same set of circumstances. 

So Jimmy followed Amavia, who could limp on her own now, after a fashion, to the food line that was forming around Martha and Molson. The two chefs were proudly serving the different dishes they'd prepared from Garg's Plants onto crude plates fashioned from large elephant ear-sized leaves. They were also serving small portions of fresh water trout. (At least, the Science Campers were diplomatically calling the strange two-headed fish they'd speared, trout.) Martha was talking enthusiastically, extolling the virtues of their first meal as refugees. 

"I really think you're going to like this. Eric experimented with a variety of herbs for spices, and we've cooked the GP's--Garg's Plants--at various temperatures and with different methods. Tell us what you think!" 

The Science Campers closely inspected their dinners with sundry stagesof suspicion, but soon hunger overcame their reticence, and they werequickly wolfing down their meals. Jimmy's initial reluctance quicklygave way to unabashed enthusiasm. Martha was right--it *was* good! 

The boiled GP tuber was served mashed, and with Molson's herbs made a fair imitation of mashed potatoes; the roasted GP tuber tasted like-- he couldn't believe it--like mushrooms! The pods were almost identical to Terran peas, one of his favorite vegetables. Martha had also included uncooked GP leaves as a side salad. And, of course, the non-vegetarians were served a small portion of deliciously spicedtrout. 

Adam stood up in the crowd and called for attention. "Everyone, listen up! I'd like to take a few minutes to thank the foraging party for the excellent job they've done. The discovery of Garg's Plant is going to be a life-saver for us! Let's give a round of applause to Martha andMolson, for this delicious meal that they've somehow managed to prepare for us this afternoon." 

The others applauded enthusiastically. 

"Finally, I think we should take a moment to reflect on our friends who are no longer with us, and also, to give thanks in our own individual way, for our good fortune today--in not only escaping capture twice, but also, in finding water, food, and a means of transportation." Adam and the rest of the Science Campers all solemnly bowed their heads. Then, looking at Jimmy sitting towards the back, Adam smiled before continuing. "Okay, everybody. Eat up. We leave our newfound home in twenty minutes." 

The others silently acknowledged the news by turning back to their food. As long as they were of use to Kodos, they would be hunted down. Every minute they remained, they risked capture, but Jimmy and Adam knew that they'd all been through hell and back that day. They needed this time to recoup their losses, to regain their strength, and their spirits. Their near capture and the deaths of Garg, Shoji, and Toby, as well as, Julie and Mike, weighed heavily on each of them, but they knew that they had to go on, otherwise their companions' deaths would prove meaningless. 

#### 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

A moonless night. Stars so brilliant Jimmy felt he could reach out and grasp them. The night sky was altered slightly, as if the constellations he'd known since childhood, old friends really, had suddenly taken to wearing their hair differently. They were still the same stars, but it took him a while to recognize them. Then, just like a friend who's been playing a trick all along, they seemed to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" 

Their first night on Tarsus IV, Jimmy, Adam, and Amavia had tried toseek out the planet's equivalent of the North Star. After several fits and starts, they'd finally pinpointed a star whose rotation, while not directly over the north pole, was less than a degree off the axis. The Science Campers now had to use this primitive form of astral navigation to maintain an approximate westerly direction. While Soran and Stobel had been able to repair the anti-grav unit, the navigational computer was destroyed beyond repair. 

When they reached the armored personnel carrier, Jimmy experienced a momentary second of panic as he realized that he didn't know if anyone was qualified to fly it. He, himself, had experience with the anti-grav agricombines back on the farm, but an APC? That was a bit beyond his skills--heck, he wasn't even old enough to have a license for a civilian ground vehicle, yet. Standing at the top of the plateau, looking at their unexpected means of transportation, Jimmy suddenly froze in his tracks, wanting to die in place. 

"I can't believe it," Jimmy said dazedly. 

"Can't believe what, Jimmy?" It was Adam, standing behind him. 

"I never asked anyone if they could fly the thing," Jimmy said as if to himself. "I can't believe I never thought of that." 

Adam strained his eyes in the direction of Jimmy's voice. Jimmy's outline was barely discernable in the near total darkness, his light hair occasionally catching glints of starlight. "Oh, that's under control, of course," Adam said nonchalantly. 

"Huh?" 

"Hey, don't act so surprised, or I'll begin to feel insulted," Adam protested. "A good second in command knows how to anticipate his leader, right?" Adam asked. "Right!" He answered before Jimmy could speak up. "So, I've just learned to anticipate your commands." 

At that moment, Jimmy heard the anti-grav generators begin their slow power up to GO Status. "So who's the pilot?" Jimmy asked curiously as he and Adam watched the loading of their equipment into the APC's several cargo holds. 

"Thomas Layton," Adam replied casually. 

"*Who*?" 

"I said, Thomas Layton is the only one amongst us who has had any flying experience. So we hardly have much choice, right?" 

Nodding in ironic agreement, tempered somewhat with relief, Jimmy jerked his head towards the transport, "Shall we?" 

"After you...*Captain* Kirk," Adam returned, giving Jimmy a mock salute. 

"One day, you'll say those words in fact," Jimmy smiled warningly,turning to enter the vehicle. 

"Of that, you can be sure," Adam muttered. 

#### 

"Time check." Jimmy spoke from behind the co-pilot's seat. 

"Twenty-three-fifty hours." Amavia replied instantly. "We've traveled approximately--" 

"--Two-five-zero land kilometers." Soran and Stobel in stereo. 

"Acknowledged. Pilot, commence landing procedures." Jimmy automatically fell into in the military language that had been a natural part of his entire young life. 

"Landing procedures, aye," responded Thomas. 

Jimmy and Adam had decided to avoid crossing the central continent'smountainous region that night. Without navigational beams to guide them through this treacherous sector, they could easily end up splattered across the side of a rocky slope. They'd estimated the mountains to lie approximately 300 kilometers from their starting point on top of the plateau; however, they couldn't be sure about the exact distance. Therefore, they'd allowed themselves a safety factor. They hoped. 

Thomas initiated the retros. The APC began to slow, maintaining itsaltitude. Eventually the Science Campers felt themselves hovering in mid-air, neither moving forwards nor back. Gently, Thomas coaxed the APC into a flat descending angle. 

"Altimeter," Thomas called out. 

"Two hundred meters and falling," replied Adam from the co-pilot seat. 

"Report in twenty-five meter intervals." 

"Two-five meter intervals, aye... one-seven-five...one-five-zero... one-two-five...." 

When the altitude reached fifty meters, Thomas slowed the descent. "Report five meter intervals." 

"Five meter intervals, aye," came Adam's automatic response. "Four-five...four-zero...three-five...." At thirty-five meters, Thomas stopped the descent. 

"Maintaining station at three-five meters," Thomas reported. 

"Acknowledged," Jimmy responded. This was the dangerous part. They all waited for Jimmy to give the next command. 

"Open hatch." Jimmy's quiet, confident voice spoke from behind Thomas. This kid is one cool customer, Thomas thought admiringly. 

"Open hatch, aye," answered Ames. They felt the sudden gust of cold air as it displaced the interior atmosphere. 

"Drop ropes," Jimmy ordered. 

"Drop ropes, aye." Garcia. 

Ames and Garcia turned to face Jimmy. "Ready!" They reported in unison. 

"Very well. Ames, Garcia, prepare to drop." 

"Prepare to drop, aye!" 

Facing one another as if they'd been rappelling all of their lives, they each took their non-braking hand, and, with a satisfying click, hooked themselves to their line. Then, slowly, carefully, both steppedbackwards to the lip of the open hatch, standing on their tiptoes. Jimmy, crouching on his haunches, just inside, held his hands out in front of him: his right hand was closed in a fist; the left, he held palm out, indicating *wait*. 

Jimmy watched Ames and Garcia as they continued to lower their bodies into what looked like a sitting position. They were straining against the constant buffeting from the outside winds. 

Jimmy noted Ames' face was scrunched in a tight grimace. Garcia, on the other hand, looked like he'd stepped out for a stroll. The big guydoesn't know the meaning of fear, Jimmy thought, shivering slightly. Of course, he added facetiously, Garcia doesn't seem to know the meaning of most words; but then, he almost never talks. 

When the two achieved the appropriate position, Jimmy began counting with the fingers of his left hand. Reaching *three*, he pointed sharply at the two youngsters who'd been hanging so precariously, and called out, "Drop!" 

"Drop, aye!" They called out in unison; then, their voices carrying atinge of ironic humor, added, "We Thank You, Sir!" 

They immediately released their hold and dropped into the black abyss. 

"Time check," Jimmy called. 

"Zero-zero-two-three hours," answered Amavia. 

After a seeming eternity, a clear voice cut in over audio, "Rover One to Resolute, over." It was Ames. The Science Campers had selected the name Resolute for their vessel, because of their personal resolve to do everything in their power to deny Kodos any further success inimplementing his Enlightened Proclamations. 

"Resolute, over," Adam replied from the comm-console. 

"Rover One and Two at touchdown. No LZ in vicinity. Must proceed as planned, over." 

"Acknowledged, Rover One. Proceed with mission. Resolute, out." 

Ames and Garcia had both landed safely; however, there was no safe LZ, or landing zone, for the Resolute in the immediate vicinity. Ames had just requested and been given permission to scout the area for one. 

Jimmy gave a quick nod to Molson, who pressed the rope pulley generator's "on" button. Instantly, it began to retrieve both rappelling lines. The lines recovered, Molson closed the hatch. 

Now, we wait, thought Jimmy. 

Ames and Garcia had volunteered to scout for a safe LZ. Without sensors, attempting to land at night, was as foolish as trying to cross the mountains; therefore, a ground reconnaissance had become necessary. Jimmy initially wanted to conduct it personally, but was instantly overruled by the others. 

"You can't do everything yourself, Jimmy, you know that," Adam insisted. 

"You've got to trust us to help, Jimmy, to take on some of theresponsibility," added Amavia. 

"A good leader knows when to delegate, and to trust his people to dotheir jobs." This was Thomas. "I didn't trust others, when they told me I was making a mistake; thought I knew it all. That's one lesson we paid heavily for, Jimmy. I'm still trying to make up for it." 

Jimmy looked pensively out at the darkness through the armored windows. They'd all been right, he thought ruefully. If they were all to survive, then he had to trust everyone to take part in the operation. "All right, people, it's gonna be a long night. Get some sleep while you can." Not waiting for a response Jimmy turned to Thomas and Adam. 

"Thomas, you're probably the most important person on this ship; therefore, it goes without saying that you need to get all the sleep possible. Can you put her on auto-pilot?" Thomas, not missing Jimmy's referring to the Resolute as "her," nodded affirmatively. "Good. Adam and I will switch off monitoring the comms and the auto-pilot. Trust me, if I even *think* something's wrong, I'll wake you." 

Thomas smiled his acquiescence. Adam was right; Jimmy's leadershipqualities far outweighed his relative youth. I sometimes wonder if he's really a forty-year-old midget disguised as a kid, Thomas mused. Anyway, I was right in my earlier assessment: The kid's about as helpless as a viper. I just didn't understand what that meant--if I had, I probably *never* would've made that stupid call to Kodos. 

Jimmy turned to Adam. "First or second watch?" 

"I'm really wound up, Jimmy. I'll take the first watch. What do you say I wake you at zero-three-hundred hours?" 

"zero-three-hundred hours, aye," Jimmy returned smiling. "Good night, Thomas, Adam." 

"Good night, Chief," Adam and Thomas called out simultaneously; since they'd said it spontaneously, it caused them both to break into a fit of giggles. As Jimmy headed towards the back, he could hear one or the other suddenly burst into a short fit of laughter. Shaking his head, Jimmy thought only about getting a few hours sleep. It was going to be a long day today. 

#### 

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

"Jimmy." 

Jimmy turned towards the sound of his name. Amavia. She was curled on the floor, her back to the starboard bulkhead, his denim jacket (She still has it, Jimmy noted feeling oddly pleased.) wrapped backwards-front, sort of blanket style. Amavia jerked her head slightly, indicating he join her. Feeling suddenly shy, Jimmy carefully picked his way towards her, through the mass of Science Campers strewn haphazardly across the cold, metallic deck. 

"Hi," she greeted; her smile visible in the subdued interior lighting.Gosh, she's beautiful, Jimmy thought, awed. 

"Hi," Jimmy returned shyly, feeling suddenly like a hayseed farm boy. "How's the foot?" They were whispering so as not disturb the others. 

"Oh, much better. I'm afraid that if Stobel doesn't stop putting that stuff on me every few hours, I'm going to grow another one!" 

"That's good," Jimmy replied smiling. "I'd rather see you grow a third, healthy foot, than lose one." 

"That's a happy thought," Amavia said ironically. "Thanks." 

"I'm here to serve, Lady Amavia." 

"Don't be silly," she giggled. "Please, call me Amy." At his questioning look, she explained, "*Amavia* was my mother's idea. Her favorite poem was The Faerie Queene. Daddy, thankfully, shortened it to Amy almost since the day I got stuck with it." 

Jimmy studied her profile in the dim light. "Amy," he said, trying it out. "It suits you. Sort of...spunky." She flashed him an outraged look. "High-spirited? Vivacious? Fiery? Hey, help me out here," he pleaded, laughing softly. 

Amavia's face softened into a warm smile. "You're really very sweet, Jimmy," she said gently, turning to face him. He was looking directly at her. Their eyes caught and held for an eternal second. They both looked away quickly. 

"So your mother likes Spencer," Jimmy began casually, picking imaginary lint off his trousers. 

"Excuse me?" Amavia couldn't believe the conflicting emotions that were coursing through her. This was impossible. She was almost *eighteen* for goodness sake. She was starting college in the fall. If they lived. Jimmy was *younger* than her baby brother. I'm the adult here, she thought. Well, the closest to an adult, anyway. I've got to keep a cool head. God, if only he weren't so beautiful...so brave. He's probably more man at fourteen, than a lot of the jerks I know back home will be at twice that. 

"I asked whether your Mom liked Spencer," Jimmy's voice penetrated her jumbled thoughts. 

"Spencer?" 

"Edmund Spencer, the author of The Faerie Queene. She must really like him to have named you after one of his heroines." 

"Oh, *that* Edmund Spencer...uh, no, not really...what I mean is that she liked Faerie Queene, but not much else by him." Feeling comfortable with what was essentially a safe topic she relaxed in the presence of Jimmy's green-flecked hazel eyes. How do they change color? she wondered. She heard herself still talking, "Mom's into theliterature of the Earth's Renaissance Period. Or, at least, she waswhile she was expecting me." 

Jimmy nodded in understanding. 

"My Mom sort of forced Sam and me to read Shakespeare from the time we were kids. I used to rebel, and threaten that I was gonna tell Dad that she was forcing us to read stories about murder and incest--" he paused amused, "--that was her *Hamlet* phase--but then she took us to a live performance of Henry the Fifth in Davenport. I was permanently hooked." 

"At least you weren't named Mercutio or Petruchio," Amavia retorted. 

"True, and I thank God that she didn't name Sam, Othello and me, Iago." 

"How about Rosencrantz and Guildenstern?" 

"I'm convinced! Being named after my Granddad may seem a little pedestrian, but it's safer than letting Mom choose from a couple thousand years of literary possibilities." 

"Tell me," Amavia said feelingly. "Anyway, I finally got around to reading Faerie Queene...you know, just to see what all the fuss was about. Have you read it?" Jimmy shook his head no. "You wouldn't believe it. The Lady Amavia first appears in the first Canto of Book Two. She's *dead* by the end of the canto. Can you believe that--dead in sixty-one stanzas--I counted!" 

Jimmy smiled at her ironic tone. Then noticing her sudden stillness, he turned to her, feeling concerned. Amavia's head was cast down, hercountenance immeasurably saddened. Not understanding her rapid mood change he asked, "What's wrong?" 

Amavia shook her head, lifting her eyes slowly to match his open, direct gaze. "I just want you to know how grateful I am, Jimmy, how grateful I'll always be, that you didn't let me die in the first canto in only sixty-one stanzas." Reaching out with her right hand, Amavia carefully placed it on his left cheek, gently drawing him to her. She kissed him softly, an ethereal touch of moonlight on his lips. 

It happened so quickly, her touch was so light, it seemed almost unreal. Jimmy was unsure if it had really happened. No, he amended, he was unsure of *what* had happened. Amavia adjusted her position and leaned against him, sighing contentedly, her head on his shoulder. Cautiously, his emotions in a state of turmoil, Jimmy placed his arm around her, holding her to him, his chin on her head. In this position, they both soon fell asleep. 

#### 

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

"Jimmy." A hand on his shoulder. Jimmy woke with a start, his eyessnapping open. Adam. "It's zero-three-hundred." Time for his watch. Jimmy brought his left hand up to his eyes, rubbing them. Would he ever be able to get enough sleep again? Coming slowly to awareness, his body began sending out damage reports from each quadrant. 

Neck: stiff. (From leaning on the bulkhead at an odd angle.) Arms: throbbing pain. (From climbing sixty-foot cliffs.) Shoulders: same. (From slamming into soldiers, and other immovable objects.) Legs: asleep. (Great. That's *all* I need.) 

Jimmy looked down. He felt momentarily confused. Amavia? Suddenly remembering what had transpired between them, his face flushed furiously. Apparently, Amavia had shifted down during the night, eventually resting her head on his lap, her left hand holding his right. 

Jimmy looked down at her. She seemed at peace, her face relaxed insleep, her short hair tousled across her eyes. Jimmy carefully reachedwith his left hand and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. Then,remembering Adam, he looked up, appalled, expecting derision; instead, he saw compassion. Jimmy quickly looked away, deeply self-conscious. Now wasn't the time. He had to take over the watch. 

Slowly, carefully, Jimmy extricated himself from Amavia. His leg wouldstart its excruciating tingling in a few seconds he knew. He gently lay Amavia's head on the deck, feeling strangely guilty. Limping towards the front, Jimmy eased himself into the co-pilot's seat. 

"Report," Jimmy requested in a low voice. 

"Rover Two last reported in at zero-two-forty-five hours. He says they're checking what lies over a rise; they're not sure, but it looks like the tree line is thinning there. They're hopeful they'll find a clearing soon." Jimmy nodded. "Rover One or Rover Two report in every quarter hour. Taking turns, I guess. Anyway, they haven't missed a commcheck all night." Adam smiled tiredly. "End of report." 

Jimmy nodded. "Thanks, Adam. Get some sleep." 

Nodding, Adam called a quiet, "Good night." 

Jimmy checked his wrist chronometer. Zero-three-twelve hours. Three minutes before the next commcheck was due. Jimmy had little to do in the meanwhile; he checked the auto-pilot, its green light glowing steadily. Okay, auto-pilot is green. Wow, brilliant deduction. On the other hand, the navigation computer is still a useless piece of slag--thanks to you, Jimmy-boy. You couldn't have disabled, say the chemical toilet, or the air recycler--two luxuries we can live without--nooo-oo-o, you disable the navigation computer. His self-chastisement was suddenly interrupted by Rover One. 

"Resolute. Rover One. Over." Gee, the comms shorthand has gotten even shorter, Jimmy thought. He quickly flipped the transmit switch on the communications console. 

"Rover One. Resolute. Over." 

"We have a go for LZ. Repeat. Go for LZ. Over." 

"Acknowledged. You have a go for LZ. Send coordinates. Over." 

"Heading. Five-Zero degrees from ground zero. Three-point-four-two klicks true. Over." Ground zero was the spot where Ames and Garcia had landed, directly below. Their location was being measured in direct relation to this spot, both away and towards. Therefore, the landing zone they'd found was located in a compass direction of fifty degrees and a distance of three point forty-two kilometers from where Resolute hovered in mid-air. 

"Roger. Read back. Five-zero degrees from ground zero. Three-point-four-two klicks true. Over." 

"Correct. Zero-five standard minutes for flares. Over." 

"Roger. Zero-five standard minutes. Good work, Rover. Resolute out." Ames and Garcia would be marking the LZ in five minutes with flares. They needed to begin moving in the appropriate heading immediately, because the flares had a burn time of less than one minute. 

Jimmy turned to the pilot's seat, shaking Thomas awake. Waking instantly, Thomas sat up, rubbed his eyes, and began his systems check. Jimmy read him the heading and distance, then stood up, heading towards the rear to wake the rest. 

"Saddle up, people! Rover One reports a go for LZ! Flares in less than five minutes!" The rest of the Science Campers quickly came to wakefulness. The atmosphere onboard the Resolute became electrified. At last! They didn't know if they were approaching a place of refuge or another temporary rest stop, but at least they'd be on the ground again. Somehow that made them feel better. 

Thomas called good-naturedly from up front. "You'd better all hold on to something, people. I'm pretty good at flying; I'm not too sure about landing!" The others laughed nervously, nonetheless grabbing onto solid handholds. Adam and Jimmy returned to their positions up front, Adam on the co-pilot's seat, Jimmy in the jump seat immediately behind him. 

"Everyone, keep your eyes peeled! Time to flares--" Jimmy checked his chronometer, "--forty-five seconds!" The Campers in the back dutifully craned their necks, looking out the transport windows. 

"Approaching LZ coordinates," Thomas reported. 

"There!" Adam called pointing. "A flare!" Jimmy and Thomas looked in the direction Adam had indicated. Thomas made a minimal adjustment to the helm, and began heading directly towards the flare. The first flare was soon joined with a second and a third. Thomas pulled back on the Resolute's forward momentum, slowing her approach until she was directly over the LZ. 

"LZ coordinates," Thomas reported unnecessarily. 

"Proceed with landing at your discretion," Jimmy replied "Landing procedures, aye." The Resolute responded to Thomas' sure and gentle handling, descending back to Tarsus. "Report five meter intervals." 

"Five meter intervals, aye," acknowledged Adam. "Three-five...three-zero...two-five ..." Adam droned, "...ten... five ..." Thomas brought the anti-gravs to full stop; the Resolute, still under the anti-grav safety envelope that remained for a few seconds even after they were shut, drifted slowly, gently to a stop. "...Zero," read out Adam smiling. 

"Great work, Thomas," Jimmy said, reaching his hand over, and gripping the older boy's shoulder with real feeling. Turning to Adam, he said, "Let's get 'em all out of here. We've got to scout the area for shelter." Adam nodded, quickly standing, slightly stooped, and hurried towards the back. 

"All right! Molson, T'Shal! Open the rear hatch! Soran, Stobel, cover them. The rest of you, grab your gear--we're going for a little walk!" The others snapped to, used to the quasi-military organization they had willingly adopted for the duration. 

"Thomas," Jimmy asked shyly, "if we have the luxury of time, think you can teach the rest of us how to fly this thing? Dad's shown me a lot of hand-to-hand and weapons training, and we've done some real sailing--you know, no engines allowed--but, we've never done any flying, either in a simulator or for real." 

"Well, since the student is bright and shows great potential," Thomas said teasingly, "I take up the challenge with great pleasure. Of course, I must warn you, we only have this one vessel. A training accident will render us all afoot instantaneously." 

Jimmy, suddenly all boy, bopped Thomas on the back of his head--as natural an act as one of the million or so play fights he'd had with Sam. 

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't looking!" Thomas protested, turning around suddenly, and giving Jimmy his most sincere smile since their arrival at Science Camp; Thomas sounded so painfully like Sam did whenever his little brother launched a sneak attack, that Jimmy felt his throat catch for a second. 

Seeing Thomas' obvious confusion at his reaction, Jimmy's face suddenly metamorphosed into one of the unabashed brilliant smiles that he seemed to instantly change into whenever something totally exceptional happened that pleased him. No one who fell under its spell could remain unaffected. Thomas found himself responding in kind. 

"Come on, boss," Thomas said standing, "we've got a little walk to take." As they headed out the back hatchway, Thomas found himself automatically placing his arm around Jimmy's shoulder, something he'd seen Adam do earlier. What is it about this kid that makes us all want to follow him and, yet, protect him at the same time? he wondered. If his presence is this powerful at fourteen, what's he going to be like in twenty years? Thomas shook his head. 

#### 

CHAPTER TWENTY 

The search went incredibly slow even with tricorders. They hadred-filtered hand-lights, but the beams, by necessity, were limited;after Jimmy had been slapped in the face with a tree branch for the sixth time, he called a momentary rest halt. This one had hit him in the eye. While the others in his scouting party rested tiredly, Jimmy had Stobel look it over. 

"There seems to be no damage, except perhaps minimal bruising. Someforeign matter. There will undoubtedly be some swelling for a day or so. Let me do what I can for now." In a no nonsense, business-like manner, Stobel poured water from his canteen directly onto Jimmy's eye, flushing out the foreign material. Then, taking out the first aid kit, he removed a white roll of bandages and proceeded to bind Jimmy's swiftly swelling eye. 

"Hey, I thought you said there'd be no damage. What do I need a bandage for?" Jimmy protested. 

"I said there *appeared* to be no damage. Under these primitive conditions, I cannot be more certain. Until we return to the Resolute, I recommend the bandage as a precaution." 

"All right," Jimmy said, reluctantly giving in. 

"Rover Two to Rover Leader, over." Adam's team. 

"Rover Leader Tango, over." Thomas, acting as Jimmy's second. 

"Rover Leader Tango. We have a go on HQ. Repeat we have a go on HQ. How copy." Adam was reporting that they had found shelter; furthermore, by designating the find as HQ, he was implying that it could make a permanent headquarters. 

"Acknowledged, Rover Two. You have a go on HQ. Send coordinates." 

"Coordinates follow. From LZ. Heading one-six-zero degrees. Distance two-point-two-five klicks." From the landing zone, on a heading of one hundred sixty degrees, at a distance of two and a quarter kilometers. 

"Acknowledged. Will rendezvous at soonest. Rover Leader Tango out." Thomas walked over to where Jimmy was being expertly bandaged (unnecessarily tightly, in Jimmy's opinion) by Stobel. 

"Ouch! Hey! Take it easy!" Jimmy protested loudly. "That's my eye there--I'd like to keep that minimal damage, *minimal*." 

Stobel raised a single eyebrow. Humans! He had witnessed this one's unquestionable bravery, coolness under fire, and maturity in the face of great adversity; yet, he complained just like a Human child half his age. Stobel hoped to study the art of healing at the Vulcan Science Academy and then pursue additional studies on Earth. He was most curious about this volatile species, and wished to study them further under closer scrutiny. 

"I am finished," Stobel informed Jimmy somewhat ironically. 

"Thanks," Jimmy returned. Boy, this is tight! Great. Now I feel aheadache coming on--in addition to the throbbing in my eye. Good thingSam isn't here. He'd be making one of his short people jokes. If you were a normal height, Squirt, the branch would've hit you on the chest. It's not fair. He gets Dad's name *and* his height. I get to look like Mom--lucky me. 

When Thomas saw that Jimmy was finally free of Stobel's ministrations, he reported Rover Two's finding. 

"Great," Jimmy replied, "let's go look at our new home." #### 

The location was everything Adam had implied. Nestled in a secluded forested area, located along the foothills that ran in tandem near the central continent's mountain range, Adam's scouting party had discovered a series of caves that had been formed by millions of years of water erosion. It would accommodate all of them easily--and then some! There was much to do before any of them could get any rest, however; the Science Campers would have to work, exhausted, through the night. 

First things first. They had to get the Resolute under cover. Using the energy weapons with scalpel-like accuracy, Soran, Stobel, and T'Shal cut a swath through the forest near the cave, carefully ensuring that it maintained an adequate amount of overhead cover. 

Thomas, with Molson assisting, recovered the Resolute from the LZ,flying it to their new HQ. Jimmy, Adam, Ames, and Garcia stood in front of the newly cut break, each at a different compass point, carefully holding red-filtered hand-lights, the beams pointing straight up. Together, they safely guided Thomas into the tight spot. Thomas expertly brought the Resolute down, hovering at a one meter altitude. Jimmy and the others then each took a corner of the craft and steered it to its new hiding place inside the tree line. 

"Okay, careful, now!" Jimmy warned. "She may be weightless, but her mass can easily take down one of these trees!" 

"Not to mention one of us," Adam added. 

Reaching a tree previously blazed by Soran's tree-clearing team, Jimmy called out, "I think that does it! Adam, check the back. See if she's all the way in under tree cover." 

"We're good back here, Jimmy!" Adam called from behind the Resolute. 

"Good. Okay, everyone stand clear!" Jimmy ordered, taking five steps backwards. Then to verify everybody was at a safe distance from the Resolute he called out, "Sound off! Ames!" 

"Clear!" "Garcia!" "Clear!" "Adam!" "Clear!" 

"Acknowledged. All clear!" Jimmy turned to Thomas who was waiting patiently inside the Resolute. Using his hand-light, Jimmy quickly flashed the red-filtered light three times to indicate that it was safe to land the APC. 

Thomas quickly complied, turning off the anti-grav generators, allowing the Resolute to slowly sink back to the ground. Jimmy watch admiringly. I've *got* to learn to do that. Maybe...if we ever have the time. 

Less than an hour later, as the sun's first rays broke through the eastern horizon, the seventeen remaining Science Campers, exhausted from the night's activities and lack of sleep, caught their first realglimpse of the fairy tale castle that they were about to turn into their new home. 

Amavia stepped outside of the cave entrance and gasped in delight. Theminuscule waterfall she'd heard trickling all night while she and theothers worked unloading the APC and stowing their gear inside the cave, was haloed by a pixie-sized rainbow mysteriously conjured when the sun waved its magician's wand over the surrounding mists, enchantingly transforming the water droplets into the dawn's coat of many colors. 

Jimmy joined her, and also stood transfixed. The morning's magic was ethereal; as young scientists, they knew the real reasons for the effect they were viewing. As youngsters, who had seen more ugliness in the past few days than most people saw in a lifetime, they felt enthralled by this picturesque vista, drinking it in with solemn appreciation. 

"Drink to me only with thine eyes," quoted Adam who'd quietly joinedthem. 

"Adam, when you reported you found an HQ--well, you sure did!" Jimmylamely thanked Adam. 

"I'd almost forgotten this planet had any beauty in it." They all turned to the speaker--Martha--Thomas standing behind her, holding her closely. "I was beginning to hate it. Hate all of it." 

"It is not logical to hate a planet." Soran, of course. The otherslooked at him. Oh, yeah? their eyes said. "Of course, under the current circumstances, it is understandable if one should react illogically." 

Jimmy's eyes softened into a gentle, teasing smile. "Are you saying that by reacting illogically, we're actually responding in a logical manner?" he asked straight-faced. 

"That is correct," Soran replied, unperturbed. 

Jimmy nodded his understanding, "I see." Smiling, he turned away, shaking his head. Vulcans. Just when you think you understand them, they say something so...Human. 

The delicate, multi-colored light show lasted a few more delightful minutes, slowly coalescing into a crystal clear silvery waterfall, as Tarsus IV's sun rose a few more degrees above the horizon. The waterfall emptied into a deep pool, with water so clear, Jimmy could actually see the sandy bottom. Stobel walked over to the pool's edge, and taking a sample, ran a tricorder reading on it. 

"No micro-organisms, no known bacteria. Potable," Stobel reported. "The waterfall is a source of safe and clean drinking water." 

"That's one problem solved for us," Adam said thankfully. 

"Yeah," agreed Jimmy. "But we now have to do the foraging thing again, not to mention set up latrines, shower points, sleeping areas--the usual camping stuff." 

"We still have enough rations for at least six more meals, Jimmy," Martha said. "Eight if we're really careful. A lot of the GPs we harvested at the other site are stored in the Resolute's refrigeration compartment. We also have the emergency rations salvaged from the vehicle. I know we still have to forage, but at least we don't have to do it right now." "Thanks, Martha. That's good to know," Jimmy said tiredly. "I think that we all should get some sleep. As tired as we are, we're going to be losing effectiveness soon." 

"I agree, Jimmy," Adam replied yawning. He hadn't had any sleep at all the night before. As soon as his watch had ended, the reconnaissance patrol had found the LZ. Then they'd searched almost all night for shelter. Once they found it, instead of going to sleep like sensible people, they'd worked the rest of the night, hiding the APC, and unloading it. 

"I agree as well." Soran. "Humans must have regular rest periods in order to remain proficient. Vulcans, fortunately, may go much longer without sleep. It is logical that Stobel and I stand watch while the rest of you sleep." 

Stobel stepped in. "I agree. It is quite logical. Soran or I can also scan the immediate vicinity for food plants." 

T'Shal joined the discussion, his antennae forward in his "at ready" position, his sapphire eyes blazing with intensity. No pacifist Vulcans were going to stand watch while an Andorian warrior slept. "I will stand watch, with these peace lovers, Jimmy," T'Shal whispered, his feral grin fiercely proud. "Andorian warriors do not rest once blood oath has been sworn against the enemy." 

"Well, I don't need *everybody* staying up trying to one up each other. I need someone to stand watch, and to monitor the Resolute'scommunications to listen for any news regarding the rest of the Science Campers, but I don't need all three of you." 

"I shall monitor the communications, Jimmy," T'Shal insisted. "I amchief of security, after all. It would be negligent of me to eschew myassigned duties." 

Jimmy was too drained to argue. If they wanted to stay up, so be it. He was going to get some sleep. 

"All right. Divide up the duties amongst yourselves. It's now--" helooked at his wrist chronometer, "--zero-six-two-three hours. Wake the company at thirteen-hundred. That will give us at least six hours of uninterrupted sleep. Of course, if anything unusual happens--like say, the Enlightened Patrol shows up--wake us, okay? I don't want T'Shal here to have *all* the fun!" 

The other tired humans laughed at this last. Like Jimmy, they were too worn to argue or to think of any good reasons why the two Vulcans and Andorrian shouldn't all stand watch together. 

"Good night," Jimmy said to the others and headed into the cave. The others followed him inside. Before long, Jimmy could hear the sounds of people settling in and the soft murmur of quiet "good nights." Soon, the low timbre of regular breathing echoed peacefully through the chamber as everyone finally fell into a deep exhausted sleep. #### 

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE 

"Jimmy." 

A firm hand on his shoulder. Jimmy turned away, protesting, "Just a few more minutes, Mom." 

"Jimmy." More insistent. The grip on his shoulder tighter. Not Mom. 

"Sam?" Jimmy asked groggily, confused. 

"No--T'Shal." Jimmy's eyes opened, blearily. T'Shal? 

"T'Shal? What time is it?" Surely he hadn't slept six hours already. 

"It is eleven-twelve hours. I am sorry to disturb your sleep period, Jimmy," T'Shal apologized, "but I believe you should hear this." 

Jimmy sat up slowly, awake, but just barely. He stood, a bit painfully from sleeping on the hard cave floor, still a little groggy, yet awake enough to know something was seriously wrong. T'Shal was not prone to exaggeration. Jimmy followed him to the Resolute. Soran was standing just inside the hatch, obviously listening to something within. Entering the APC, Jimmy and T'Shal went forward to the comms-console. 

"All right. What is it? What am I supposedly listening to?" 

T'Shal made some minimum adjustments to the comms-channels, activated the re-play mode, then put the signal on audio: 

******************************* "The revolution is successful, but survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valuable members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered. Signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus Four."******************************* 

"This announcement has been playing every hour," T'Shal explained to Jimmy. "Governor Kodos has just ordered the execution of two hundred people. Kodos apparently has been killing two hundred people--men, women, children--sick, young, old--entire families in some cases-- every hour since around zero-six-hundred this morning. I would have called you sooner, but I did not begin monitoring this station until just forty-five minutes ago." 

T'Shal paused, the enormity of what he had just reported affecting him emotionally, "Jimmy, Kodos has been systematically murdering colonists since yesterday--from zero-six-hundred to eighteen-hundred hours--two hundred murdered every hour. Twenty-four hundred colonists yesterday; one thousand so far today--with another fourteen hundred to be executed by the end of the day." 

Jimmy's groggy mind finally began to assimilate the staggeringinformation he had just been given. "You mean that by eighteen-hundredhours today, Kodos will have murdered another twenty-four hundred colonists?" 

"Correct, Jimmy," T'Shal replied. Then regretfully, added, "That is not all, however. Listen." 

*******************************************"The Federation has threatened us with annihilation! Even now its ships of war are on their way to destroy us--to destroy everything we have struggled for so long to build. Our scientists have determined that the plague which has struck our home was deliberately set upon us by these Federation criminals: Doctors Stephen Baxter, Diane Slevin, and George Chambers. 

"We have been systematically slaughtered...our beautiful planetdespoiled! Look upon these criminals...They and others have been working secretly at the Science Camp Facilities on a project designed to exterminate us! But we discovered their monstrous plot in time...we have arrested all of the Science Camp conspirators. 

"Even as I speak loyal soldiers of the Enlightened Patrol, sworn todefend our planet, are guarding the conspirators in several locations throughout the city. If the Federation warships should dare to violate our sacred space, then we will begin executing one conspirator every ten standard minutes, until they leave the Tarsus Star System. We will never surrender! 

"Finally, my dear friends, to show our enemies that they cannot hurt us without hurting themselves first, these three criminals will be sacrificed to the cause. Dr. Baxter, Dr. Slevin, Dr. Chambers, you have been found guilty of crimes against the people of Tarsus Four. I hereby order your execution effective immediately. Signed, Kodos, Governor of Tarsus Four."******************************************** 

Jimmy, T'Shal, and Soran listened to the announcement, stunned. "Thiscan't be happening," Jimmy said. "It's not possible...Dr. Baxter... Diane...George...I--I can't believe it. I can't--" Jimmy was barely able to choke out the last words. He could feel hot tears falling unashamedly--a deep, burning anger building within, the pressure threatening to explode outwards in a volcanic eruption. He couldn't just sit here...he had to do *something*! His blood pounding furiously in a white rage, Jimmy spun around,slamming his left fist into the nearest bulkhead. Unable to control his fury, he kept pounding with all the strength he could muster, ignoring the burning pain, ignoring his bloody, torn hand. He continued pounding until he couldn't raise his arm any more--something was holding him back. 

Jimmy could hear a roaring in his ears. Someone screaming...not a person...more like a savage animal...a howling, wounded animal. Slowly, the blinding white mists of his ruthless frenzy began to lift. The inhuman noises he'd heard earlier transformed into something else:Sobbing...the sound of brokenhearted sobbing...a child crying, grief-stricken. What child? Jimmy felt himself gasping for air...sobbing. He heard someone calling his name, pleading with him. 

"Jimmy!...You're hurting yourself! Jimmy, you can't help them this way!...Please...Jimmy!" T'Shal; then calmer, "Jimmy, please." 

It's me, Jimmy thought dazedly, I'm the crying child. 

Jimmy's eyes focused slowly on the starboard bulkhead. Bright red bloody hand prints smeared in grotesque patterns, a violent testimony to his loss of control, his left hand, a gory, useless pulp. He felt a stabbing pain shoot up his arm like heat lightning. It was beginning to swell; the areas surrounding his knuckles and wrist already looked twice normal size. 

Probably broke it, Jimmy thought detachedly. That was stupid of you, Jimmy-boy. Excellent leadership example. Lose control like a wild man; then bawl your eyes out like a baby. Where's Mom when I need a pacifier? Hope Stobel's wonder herbs can fix it as well as they fixed Amavia's foot. 

Jimmy tried moving his fingers. Bad idea. Jimmy had appendicitis when he was about seven. He'd kept his condition hidden from his mother foralmost twenty-six hours, enduring the increasingly intense, white-hotpain in silence. If it hadn't been for his skin color changing dramatically due to the spreading blood poison, his Mom might not have noticed that her younger son was deathly ill. Jimmy had never forgotten that searing pain. He thought he'd never feel pain like that again. He was wrong. The throbbing fire shooting up his arm was already almost unbearable. 

Okay, Jimmy-boy, you did it to yourself; now let's see some of that true grit Dad said you had after Mom told him what you did. Well, okay, it was more like a tirade ("It's all *your* fault, George! You're always filling his head with this stupid macho BS! My *baby* could've *died*!") but you know how Mom's always overreacting. One little case of appendicitis.... 

"Soran! Get Stobel over here--stat! Tell him to bring his first aid kit. Jimmy's seriously injured." T'Shal's characteristic warrior "at-ready" tone was missing. It was replaced by an almost Human tone of concern. 

I must be really hurt, Jimmy thought dizzily. Great, patch over the eye, arm in a sling. I'll look like a one-armed pirate. Kodos, ye scurvy cur--avast! Heave to, or I'll make ye walk the plank! I think I feel sick. 

Those were the last conscious thoughts Jimmy remembered before he awoke hours later, the long shadows of the late afternoon sun making strange demon figures on the cave floor next to the entrance. What happened? Jimmy's memories flooded back in a dam burst. He lay there quietly remembering Dr. Baxter, Diane, George, and Mike. Four nice people who'd befriended all of them. Julie, Toby, Garg, and Shoji. Friends who'd never see their nineteenth birthdays, never go to college, marry or have kids. 

Lying there on his back, looking up at the ceiling, Jimmy felt the hot, bitter tears spill down the sides of his eyes. It was better that he cry now, quietly, in private remembrance of his friends, than fall apart later. He had to get these heartfelt emotions of sorrow and guilt purged from his system. He'd need a cool head. 

Jimmy knew that the names and faces of his murdered friends had lent poignancy to the deaths of the thousands. He hadn't known that faceless multitude--they were a meaningless statistic to him. He could feel shock and moral anger, but not the gut-wrenching, burning desire for revenge that he felt at the senseless murders of his friends. 

Picturing their faces, their smiles, a friendly gesture from Diane, or a laugh over a shared joke with Toby--this suddenly made everything highly personal. Kodos' Enlightened Proclamations were no longer being carried out against an anonymous mass, but against his friends. Jimmy knew that he would never rest until the deaths of each were avenged. 

Jimmy sat up, bringing his non-bandaged arm up and wiping his non-bandaged eye. Enough. He had no time left for self-indulgent grief. He'd already wasted an entire afternoon--another twenty-four hundred lives lost--on self-pity. He had work to do. Dad and Uncle Bob would be here soon. He had to find a way to release the hostage Science Campers before they arrived. He also had to free as many Tarsus colonists as possible who were marked for execution. 

Time to go to work, Jimmy-boy. 

#### 

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO 

Adam spotted Jimmy as soon as he stepped out of the cave entrance. Thekid looks like he's been chewed up, swallowed, and up-chucked. Iwouldn't want to be Kodos just about right now. Looks like here we go. 

"Jimmy!" Jimmy started walking towards Adam as soon as he heard him call. A plan was already formulating itself in Jimmy's mind. Whatever they did, they had to do it tonight, within the next few hours; to wait another day, meant countless more deaths. There was no guarantee Kodos would continue to hold to two hundred executions an hour--though even that number was unacceptable--nor that he would hold off killing the Science Campers until the Federation Starships arrived. 

No, more would die if they didn't do something to prevent it--fast! Mentally drawing a line in the sand, Jimmy vowed that Kodos would go no further. 

"Adam, let's talk. We've got a lot of planning to do." 

Jimmy didn't wait for a reply, but kept going in the direction of the Resolute. Spotting Soran and Stobel, he waved them over, indicating that they should follow. By the time he arrived at the waiting APC, he'd also gathered T'Shal, Thomas, Ames, Garcia, Molson, Amavia, and Martha. 

Jimmy checked his wrist chronometer. 1750 hours. Another two hundreddead in ten minutes. Jimmy felt the familiar stinging begin in the back of his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry. Not anymore; not until he'd put a stop to Kodos, or he was dead, or both. 

Leaning against the outer bulkhead of the APC, Jimmy motioned for everyone to sit in a semi-circle. Studying their faces for moment, he wondered what they must all be thinking. I must look a sight--Pirate Jimmy calling a war council. He took a quick, calming breath, remembering Julie's last act of uncommon valor, as she turned to face her executioners before they sent her atoms to cold oblivion. 

It stops now! "Adam, what do you have?" 

"We've seventeen Science Campers accounted for. Skills available: Sciences... quantum-physics, warp drive engineering, chemical engineering, biochemistry, botany, communications, navigation, medicine, computer engineering, astro-physics...Non-sciences...APC pilot, rappelling, rock climbing, shoulder-fired weapons training, some hand-to-hand, some explosives handling." 

This last caught Jimmy's attention. "Who knows explosives?" 

"I do." Amavia? Jimmy's eyebrows went up. "I'm a biochemist with abackground in chemical engineering," Amavia said smugly, her eyebrow doing that Vulcan imitation thing. "I'm also pretty good at plant biology--but Martha and Molson are better. That's why they're the food handlers, and I'm just a food consumer." 

T'Shal spoke up. "We have found some *interesting* deposits of particular minerals in these foothills, that properly combined with certain local flora--saps, leaves, barks--can produce quite a satisfactory chemical reaction...in other words, an explosion." "Maybe," Jimmy said unconvinced. "But...is it safe to handle, and to manufacture? We're not exactly under ideal lab conditions. The last thing we need is to blow ourselves up in transit." 

Amavia and T'Shal looked slightly taken aback. Clearly neither had thought the idea through. Jimmy held up his uninjured hand in a placating manner. "Look, it's okay. That's why we're having this briefing...to look at all the possibilities." Stobel had his hand up. "Yes, Stobel." 

"Perhaps there is still a biochemical solution," Stobel suggested. 

"Explain," Jimmy replied, interested. 

"Nerve gas. Or some type of equivalent." Jimmy's eyes said Go on, I'm listening. Stobel continued, "There are a variety of native flora with chemical properties poisonous to carbon life forms. Humans included. We could devise a solution--gas or liquid--which could render the enemy unconscious." 

"I like that," Jimmy replied, "the unconscious part anyway. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm a little tired of killing people. Anyway, Stobel, I think your best bet is to devise something that can be injected intravenously--a gas is too iffy--we could end up knocking out our own people. No, something intravenous--something we can control." 

Turning to T'Shal, Jimmy continued the mission pre-ops. "T'Shal. Weapons' status. How much longer can we go on the current charge?" 

"Not much longer, Jimmy," T'Shal reported, ashamed that once more he did not have good news to give his commander. "Some are already spent;others, will not last past ten more uses, perhaps less on a higher setting." 

"Okay, then we'll just have to find an armory, and take what we need, right?" Jimmy smiled disarmingly at the Andorrian. T'Shal returned the smile with a wolfishly feral grin. Ahh-h! This young Human should have been one of his clan brothers--his warrior's blood ran true! It was going to be a glorious night tonight. They were going to free their comrades, kill as many of their blood-sworn enemies as possible, and perhaps capture this monster Kodos! T'Shal's clan would be singing his warrior songs of praise for generations to come! 

"Okay, logistics problems," Jimmy began. "One...We need moreweapons...Options: Find an armory and take them...Confiscate as we goalong...or use the crude bows and arrows we've fashioned...Okay, people give me pros and cons. Adam?" 

"I think the first option is the best," Adam began. "Confiscatingweapons worked for us the first time, but...I'll be honest, I don'tthink we'd stand a chance against those soldiers in their home turf. Besides, I don't like the idea of going into combat, so to speak, basically unarmed. As for the bows and arrows--well, I just don't think Kodos has a barn large enough for me to be effective." 

"Soran? What do you say?" 

"Adam's arguments are quite logical. There are two problems with this course of action, of course: We do not know the location of the armory, nor do we have sufficient fire power to go in and take it by force." 

"Good points," Jimmy conceded. "T'Shal?" 

"I believe that we should hope for success, but plan for failure." 

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked, confused. 

"It is a saying on my world. What I mean is, let us plan to break into the armory and take the weapons; however, in case of failure, we should have a back up plan. We should take the bows and arrows, as well as the knock out gas or intravenous solution, just in case we do not meet with success at the armory." 

Jimmy nodded. "I think we have a saying similar to that on Earth,'Whatever can go wrong, will.' One of the few physical laws I am in agreement with. Okay, we plan for contingencies." The others nodded agreement. 

"Second problem. Success." At their confused looks, Jimmy explained, "If we succeed in freeing the hostages, how are we going to get them back? We only have one transport, one pilot. We may be freeing them, just to place their lives into even greater danger." 

Jimmy allowed that to sink in. 

"So, options available: find some more transportation, and hope some of the hostages have flying experience...or release them to their own devices, that is, free them and wish them luck until the Federation vessels arrive...and I'm sorry, I can't come up with a third alternative, short of leaving them where they are--which isn't an option...Thomas, you're the pilot. Any ideas?" 

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it. Why an airbus? Why not ground transport? Remember, when the soldiers came to the Science Camp grounds, they were in ground vehicles, not air transport. And if I remember the design accurately, they were armored carriers capable of transporting upwards to thirty people." Thomas looked at Jimmy for his reaction. 

Jimmy, for his part, was excited about the prospect--ground transport!Why didn't *he* think of that? It was a great idea--most of these Science Campers had civilian ground vehicle licenses. Some of them might even have experience driving a civilian transport. 

"Thomas, super idea--ground transport!" 

The others began talking excitedly. 

"We can give them directions here." 

"Yeah, they come at their own discretion. Travel at night to avoid being spotted." 

"Should we draw maps? Maybe with different routes, in case they'refollowed, then maybe one group would still manage to get away." 

Jimmy smiled at Adam and Amavia. It looked like just maybe they'd be able to pull it off. #### 

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE 

Jimmy called everyone back to order. "All right, people! Let's recapwhat we've discussed: Weapons--find an armory and take what we need if possible...Contingency--manufacture some kind of knock out drug that can be injected intravenously--Stobel, that's your mission--and have the bows and arrows along just in case." 

At their nods, Jimmy continued, "Transportation--find a motor pool...we'll need at least two ground transports for the Science Campers. We'll discuss details later," he added, forestalling questions from Ames. 

"Finally, biggest obstacle: finding the hostage locations. Kodos saidseveral locations, so did that storm trooper we questioned. So, how do we go about finding them? Any ideas?" 

"Computer," Garcia offered succinctly. It was so unusual for the silent giant to speak, and then, usually only to Ames, that the rest of the group were almost too shocked to realize he'd just spoken. 

Reluctantly, Garcia added as further explanation, "A Master Duotronics Unit." Jimmy looked at Garcia for a second not quite understanding. Then his face lit with nova brightness. 

"Of course, an MDU! Garcia, you're a genius!" At the others obvious lack of comprehension, Jimmy quickly explained, "A Master DuotronicsUnit--just like the one we were going to build! Kodos' plans, thelocations of the hostages, names of colonists who've been rounded up or marked for later detention and execution--all of that must be stored in the government's master unit. Troop movements, armory,motorpools--everything is probably being controlled by Kodos from acentral location. He'd have to do it that way since he declared martial law." 

The others talked excitedly among themselves. Over their voices, Amavia called out, "But, Jimmy, how do we know what building houses the unit. I mean there are an infinite number of possibilities." 

Before Jimmy could answer, Soran replied. "That is incorrect, Amavia. As there are a finite number of locations from which to choose, we are left we a finite number of possibilities." 

Jimmy's uncovered eye smiled at Amavia over everyone's head. You askedfor it, his look said. She stuck out her tongue at him. Smarty. Jimmy's heart-stopping smile widened further. Amavia shyly smiled back, her eyes telling Jimmy everything he wanted to know. Their silent repartee was interrupted by Adam, who hadn't missed the electricity that had passed between them. Amavia, my dear, we're going to have a heart to heart, Adam promised silently. 

"Okay, then, a finite number of possibilities," Adam interjected."That's still a few more than we have the time for. We need a best guess here. We don't have time to go door to door all over Spencer's Landing." 

Before Soran could reply, Jimmy answered. "I don't think we need toguess, Adam. It's pretty obvious that if Kodos is controlling everything from a central location, then he's probably doing it from some place convenient to him. The obvious place to start is the Governor's Mansion." 

"True," Adam conceded, "colonial executive mansions traditionally haveunderground command and control facilities in case of a planetaryemergency. All right, the governor's residence is the first choice. Is there a second choice? Maybe one not quite so well-guarded?" 

"I believe that the Governor's executive transport is the alternative," Thomas offered. The others' eyes were on him. "Going back to the twentieth century, when the Earth was on the brink of nuclear holocaust, military strategists had to plan for contingencies when the chief executive was in transit from one location to another." 

Seeing the others' interest, Thomas continued, "In case he had to give the nuclear release order, the President of the United States had to have access to military commands deployed all over the world. His air transport was redesigned with satellite communications which gave him virtually instantaneous access to his military commanders world-wide. Since then, no chief executive has ever traveled without the communications necessary to fight a war if required." 

Jimmy and the others looked at Thomas respectfully. *This* was the young man whom Jimmy had so admired at the start of Science Camp. The young man who was selected to attend Starfleet Academy in the fall. The young man whom the others had looked to for leadership early on. Now, Jimmy was once more seeing those qualities in Thomas that he'd regarded so highly seemingly a lifetime ago. 

"Thomas, once again, you've dazzled us with your brilliance," Jimmycongratulated him. "You've just given us our primary target--thegovernor's private transport. If his communications people have beendoing their jobs properly, and there's no reason why they shouldn't have, then everything we need to know should be stored there as a matter of standard procedure." 

"Better yet," added Adam, "it won't be as heavily guarded as theexecutive mansion." 

"Point taken." Jimmy agreed. "Plus, we also know its location." At their startled looks, he added smugly. "Spencer's Landing Spaceport. Remember the opening sequence to the tourist holovid? 'Welcome, to Tarsus Four, etcetera?' There's a publicity shot of the governor's transport, the Tarsus One, taking off from the landing field, followed by a panoramic view of the spaceport. Discerning eyes can just make out a hanger with the colonial government's official seal on the roof." 

T'Shal's sapphire eyes burned with a warrior's reverence. "Jimmy, you *are* an Andorrian--or, at least, you should have been one! The blue blood runs hot within you." T'Shal grabbed the younger boy, who'd been caught completely off-guard, by both shoulders and touched his antennae solemnly to Jimmy's forehead. "I hereby declare you a clan-brother to the House of K'hara. Let your name be known to all--T'Jimmy'K'hara!" 

Jimmy stood flat-footed, not quite knowing how to respond. He knew he'd just been bestowed a great honor, but wasn't sure what was required of him. 

"Uh--thanks, T'Shal," Jimmy stammered, "uh, I'm deeply honored...I, uh, pledge to live up to being clan-brother to...uh, the House of K'hara." 

"The honor is mine, little clan-brother," T'Shal whispered fervently. "I pledge my sword in your service. My life is yours to command." 

Jimmy swallowed and nodded his acceptance, although he didn't understand the full import of what T'Shal had just sworn to. Jimmy turned desperately to Adam, his face fairly begging for assistance. Adam, for his part, had watched the entire impromptu ceremony with chagrined humor. 

This kid, Adam thought, shaking his head in amazement. Pretty soon,we're all going to be pledging our undying loyalty as we follow him,laughing and singing Orion pirate ditties, into a black hole. Taking pity on Jimmy, Adam came to the rescue. 

"Yes, a true warrior," Adam said loudly, over the Andorrian's song of praise. "Don't you all agree?" Adam called to the others, surreptitiously waving his arm for acquiescence. Catching on, the others, chorused with "Here, here," "A real hero," "A regular Garth of Izar!" T'Shal turned to his friends, smiling that deadly smile he used when about maim or dismember an enemy. "But we have much to do before we rescue the hostages, don't we, Jimmy?" Adam asked. 

"Yes, thank you, Adam. We do," Jimmy gratefully acknowledged. "T'Shal, I am greatly honored by the high esteem you have given me," he saidformally. "But now is not the time for celebration. Our friends are still prisoners of Kodos. Innocent blood has been shed, and more will be spilled if we do not do something about it. Therefore, I accept your pledge of loyalty, only in so far as it is extended to helping me rescue those who've been made pawns in Kodos' deadly game." 

"It is so ordered, T'Jimmy," T'Shal replied. "We plan for victory tonight! For with you to lead us, there will be no defeat!" T'Shal returned to his "at rest" position, which looked to Jimmy just like the "at ready" position, except the antennae weren't quite so stiffly forward. 

"All right, thanks everybody. Just a couple more problems to iron out, before we get to the planning phase. Thomas, Adam, what's the status of the combat replicator on the Resolute?" 

Adam looked at Thomas, giving him the go-ahead. "Not good, Jimmy. It was badly damaged when you hit the anti-gravs. Looks like the particle beam cut a path through it." 

"Is it fixable?" Jimmy asked hopefully. 

"I looked at it first thing this afternoon, Jimmy," answered Adam. "I think we could bring it to operational status, but it's gonna cost us." 

"How so?" Jimmy prompted. 

"Well, the power conduit capacitor's been turned into slag. Also, theplasmatic converter has a few burnt-out duodynetic connectors," Adam reported. 

"Don't our weapons use duodynetic components?" Jimmy asked. 

"Well, yes," Adam admitted. "That's what I meant by it's gonna cost us. If we want a working replicator, we'll have to sacrifice even more of our firepower." 

"I say we have no choice. Look, we're planning on raiding an armory for weapons anyway," Jimmy said reasonably. "How many of the parts do you need?" 

"It's a small replicator...four should suffice," Adam shrugged. 

"Okay, get with T'Shal; take what you need. And, Adam--?" At Adam's questioning glance, Jimmy added, "Try not to leave us completely without firepower." 

"Roger, boss." 

"Next item," Jimmy segued. "I need two volunteers. Martha, Stobel-- I've got a dirty job, and you two are just the people I need to do it. Can do?" 

Martha and Stobel looked at each other. Shrugging, Martha replieddiffidently, "Can do, I guess. What am I doing?" 

"Have you heard the saying, 'They also serve who stand and wait'?" Jimmy asked them. 

"I don't think I like the sound of this," Martha began. 

"I'm sorry, Martha, Stobel, but neither of you is going on this mission." Before either could protest, Jimmy continued, "Stobel, you're the only one of us with any medical training. That makes you a valuable asset I don't want to risk. We're planning on going into battle with real weapons against an enemy who has already cold-bloodedly killed over four thousand people. I expect that tonight there are going to be even more injuries." 

"But that is why I should accompany you, to take care of the injured," Stobel argued in his quiet reasoned manner. 

"I'm sorry, Stobel, but I need you two back here to prepare for a worst case scenario. Set up a triage, first aid stations, whatever's necessary in case of mass casualties. Also, time permitting, you can give combat first aid classes to the people I'm leaving back here with you." 

"Jimmy, that's well and good for Stobel," Martha protested, hurt that he wanted to leave her, "but why do you need me to stay? I've gotten the hang of firing those energy weapons. I'm pretty good at it now. Ask Thomas." 

Thomas suddenly found a blade of grass to be of intense interest, andbegan scrutinizing it closely. Martha's handling of the energy weapons was legendary. She'd almost taken Garcia's head off in the skirmish at the cliffs; since then, target practice had improved her aim to the point that it was no longer dangerous to be standing behind her when she fired. She looked around, outraged. The others looked diplomatically away, not wanting to meet her eyes. 

Jimmy felt no need for tact. "Martha, let's face it: As a soldier, youstink. If we take you with us, you're just as liable to kill one of usas the enemy. We want to rescue our friends, not kill them ourselves. No, you'll render whatever aid necessary to help Stobel in setting up a field hospital. Furthermore, we're probably going to have a lot ofhungry, tired people who've until recently been faced with the specterof death. We'll need hot food--some soup preferably--to get them through their initial shock of being alive." 

Seeing her despondent look, Jimmy relented, "Martha, I need people I can trust back here to take charge, in case--well, in case we don't return. My Dad's ship, the Enterprise, is going to be arriving soon, sooner than Kodos thinks--even if Dad has to get out and push. If something happens to us, or we don't return, I need someone here to tell him what we've done, where we went. That our deaths weren't meaningless. Martha, I need someone to tell him that I fought for our freedom, just like he would've expected of me. Please, as favor to me, Martha. I need you back here." 

Martha reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. 

"Thanks." Standing on tiptoe, Jimmy kissed her on the forehead. "All right, people. We've got a lot of work to do, and not much time. Those of you with engineering and biochemical problems to solve, get to it. The rest of you--with me." 

#### 

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR 

"Time check." Jimmy called. 

"Zero-zero-fifteen hours." Amavia. 

"Distance traveled." 

"Approximately four hundred thirty-six land kilometers," replied Soran. "We should be entering the spaceport's airspace in another five point eight minutes." 

"Acknowledged. Thomas, initiate landing procedures," ordered Jimmy. 

"Landing procedures, aye," responded Thomas. From his jump seat behind the co-pilot position, Jimmy watched as Thomas began making adjustments to the his instruments. He became aware of the sudden change in tone to the ever-present background noise made by the anti-grav generators as they became higher pitched, yet remained strangely silent. Jimmy could feel the aircraft coming to a stop in mid-air, until finally they were at a hover. 

Nervously, Jimmy opened and closed his injured hand, still surprised that he could do so. Stobel's Vulcan magic. Jimmy remembered how Stobel, in his matter of fact manner, had slathered his hand with that miracle paste he'd used on Amavia, while ignoring Jimmy's involuntary gasps of pain. Believing that was all the medical assistance he could expect, Jimmy was surprised when Stobel then asked him, somewhat ambivalently, if he'd agree to a Vulcan healing technique called a *mind meld*. 

"It is essentially a mind to mind touch," Stobel had explained dryly. "It has been used on Vulcan for several centuries; however, we are just now beginning to attempt the technique with non-Vulcan species." 

Terrific, thought Jimmy. 

But that wasn't the best part. Next came the really *good* news: "As Iam not yet trained as a healer," Stobel warned, "I have never attempted it, even with Vulcans. I have, however, mind melded many times with members of my family. Furthermore, I have observed and assisted my father, a Vulcan healer, while he achieved a healing trance." 

Then, in that warm Vulcan bedside manner of his, Stobel proceeded toreassure Jimmy that there was no cause for worry: "I am familiar withthe necessary methodology to help you enter such a hypnotic state." Not at all reassured, Jimmy agreed. What choice did he have? If there was a chance he could go on this raid with two fully functioning hands, then Jimmy had to take it. 

I guess that that's probably one of the best decisions I've ever made,Jimmy reflected. 

It was scary at first having another mind inside of his, but Stobel's thoughts were so well-ordered, so calm, so soothing, that Jimmy found himself completely relaxed, and somewhat surprised that he was finding the entire experience *fascinating*. Jimmy felt his eyebrow go up, a mirror to Stobel's. So, *that's* how you do the eyebrow trick!...You guys do this *mind meld* stuff all thetime?...He *felt* Stobel's assenting nod...*Cool*!...Stobel saidsomething in Jimmy's mind...Oh, sure...like this?...Jimmy lookedinward...concentrated on his immune system...Come on you white blood cells...stop sleeping on the job...let's see a little snap-to here!...and effectively sped up his own natural healing process. 

Within a few hours of the procedure, Jimmy had full range of motion in his wrist and was even able to make a fist without too much pain. Plus, the swelling in his eye had gone down enough that he could safely remove the dressing; however, Stobel insisted that he keep his hand bandaged. The chance of re-injury was great and Stobel didn't want to take any chances. All things considered, Jimmy agreed. 

"Altimeter," Thomas requested. 

"Fifty meters and falling," reported Adam, again in the co-pilot's seat. The Resolute was coming in on a low approach, under the spaceport's sensor umbrella. 

"Report ten meter interval," Thomas requested. 

"Ten meter interval, aye," acknowledged Adam. "Forty...thirty... twenty--" 

"Report five meter interval," Thomas interjected. 

"Five meter interval, aye...one-five...ten ..." Adam counted down. 

Almost there, Jimmy thought. This has got to work; too many lives depend on it. Our own included. 

"...Five--" Thomas disengaged the anti-gravs at the five meter mark,then slowly, gently brought the Resolute to a soft landing. Before the APC was completely settled on the ground, T'Shal and Molson had the back hatch open and the combat ramp down. Ames and Garcia exited first, taking up defensive positions on either side of the aircraft. 

"All clear," reported Ames crisply. The others exited, their weapons at ready. Amavia went to the front of the APC, joining Thomas. Their job would be to monitor communications, and to tie the Resolute's on-board computer with the government transport's MDU. Soran and Jimmy, the two resident computer whizzes--Soran had a Five-T computer rating, Jimmy a Four-T--would break into Kodos' master unit. The others would provide cover. 

Thomas brought the Resolute down a half kilometer from the spaceport'sperimeter. Ames and Garcia, on point, used the tricorder to scan for enemy life signs. They were followed five meters back by Jimmy, Soran, and T'Shal. Adam and Molson brought up the rear. The boys clung to the shadows, remaining under tree cover for as long as possible, avoiding open spaces and exposure. 

Two red flashes. Halt. Jimmy quickly froze in place, his heart hammering in his chest. In the nearly total darkness, a nonmoving shadow would be almost impossible to see. Nevertheless, he felt exposed. Three red flashes. The all clear. T'Shal passed the signal to the rear. 

They'd decided that, though it was a little slower, they'd stick to old fashioned signals rather than risk using the radio. Garcia, againsurprising everyone, had reconfigured the hand communicators and the APC comms-console in order to minimize the probability of interception; however, the raiding party would forestall using them until they were inside the transport. 

Two red flashes. Freeze in place. We must be close to the perimeter,Jimmy thought. Two flashes. Two more. They wanted Jimmy to come forward. Jimmy quickly scurried to the front. He almost fell over Garcia. 

Ames appeared at a low crawl. 

"Report," Jimmy whispered. 

"Chain link fence. No force field. No electronic intruder repellent. It looks like we can just climb over, and we're in. No guards to speak of from what we can see." 

"Doesn't make sense," Jimmy said, shaking his head. "Why remove thenormal intruder alert devices? Is there a chance they may be expecting us? Impossible," he answered his own question. "No, something's up if they've reduced their security measures. Okay, bring the others up." Garcia nodded, and immediately flashed the move up signal. 

When the others had joined them, Ames and Garcia immediately moved at a low crouch to the fence surrounding the spaceport perimeter. WhileGarcia assumed a covering position, Ames smoothly vaulted over thethree-meter fence, then, in turn, covered Garcia. Once both were over,then hurried off, quickly swallowed by the darkness. Jimmy knew that they were positioning themselves about fifty meters forward as a listening post. 

Jimmy nodded at T'Shal and Soran who repeated the steps taken by Ames and Garcia. Somehow, though, they looked deadlier with their catlike predator movements. Once they were over, it was Jimmy's turn. No way would he be able to casually vault it. Oh well, here goes. Jimmy slung his weapon over and around his shoulder, then grabbing the chain links, hauled himself over in two smooth moves. I guess rock climbing does have its advantages. As he went over the top, he felt a sudden wrenching on his left wrist. Oh great, he thought. I hope I didn't just re-injure the thing. That's all I need. 

Once over, he gave the all clear to Adam and Molson; then he, T'Shal, and Soran followed in the same direction that Ames and Garcia had disappeared into. He checked his wrist chronometer: 0105 hours. So far so good. All accounted for, they set off towards the spaceport outbuildings. Unfortunately, the perimeter was a good three kilometers from the nearest building, so the young men were forced to move at a jog in order to keep to their necessarily short time table. 

They had to get in and download the MDU, hopefully by no later than 0145 hours. That would give them sufficient time to go over the data and determine the locations of the armory and the Science Campers. Jimmy suddenly became aware of a deeper, darker shadow near him. The first outbuilding! Almost there. Keeping to the hidden darkness cast by the spaceport structures, the raiding party proceeded quickly and quietly to the hangar that housed the Tarsus One. #### 

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE 

Two red flashes. Ames and Garcia would be scouting around the buildingfor sentries. Time: 0115 hours. Three red flashes. Jimmy and Soran hurried forward. T'Shal would remain outside guarding the front; Adam and Molson would take up the rear. As Jimmy silently approached Ames and Garcia, he noticed a figure slumped in the shadows, his head at an odd angle. 

The outside sentry. Jimmy's eyes questioned Ames and Garcia accusingly, Why? They were supposed avoid more killing. Ames looked down ashamedly; Garcia's eyes didn't flinch. They held a dangerously cold glint that sent a shiver shooting up Jimmy's spine. This guy's getting weird on us, Jimmy thought. No time now--worry about it later. 

Jimmy and Soran made their way stealthily to a side entrance. It waslocked with an electronic security devise. Good. The lock's indicator light glowed red. Locked position. Taking the tricorder from Ames, Jimmy took a homemade adapter cable and plugged one end into the tricorder, the other to the door lock. Activating the tricorder, he began a systematic search sequence to electronically pick the security lock. Oh, the things you learn when breaking into the school's records office. 

The tricorder's search stopped. The lock's indicator light glowed green. We're in! Quietly, carefully, Jimmy opened the door. Ducking immediately to the left side of the door, he crouched down, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust. He felt Soran and the others enter and do the same. Able to make out the darker shapes of the room's furnishings, Jimmy stood up and slowly began to search for a door leading further into the interior of the giant hangar. 

Got it! 

The rest went quickly. The outside sentry turned out to be the soleguard. Either Kodos was so arrogant that he expected no one would dareoppose him, or, more likely he and his Enlightened Patrol were facing some more serious problems since the initiation of his Proclamations and executions. Therefore, not slowed down by the necessity for stealth, Jimmy and Soran quickly hurried to the waiting transport. Not surprised, Jimmy discovered that it wasn't even locked. 

Going in, they made their way to the cockpit. Jimmy sat down in the pilot's seat, Soran, the co-pilot's. Too bad we can't chance discovery, Jimmy thought regretfully, or I'd say let's just take the thing. Studying the instruments, Jimmy and Soran quickly figured out their functions. Jimmy initiated the power up sequence, like Thomas had patiently shown him, Soran verifying the checklist. 

Once the auxiliary power unit indicator lights showed all green, Soran began running a systems diagnostic test on the MDU. Giving Jimmy a nod--all green--Soran began a data search. They needed a minimum of three items of information: the locations of the armory, the motorpool, and the Science Campers. Furthermore, if available, they also wanted the names and locations of the colonists who'd already been executed and those scheduled for execution. 

Working faster than humanly possible, Soran's hands flew across the MDU board, requesting, commanding, coaxing data from the complicated circuitry. Finally, he gave a satisfied nod to Jimmy. Done. Jimmy immediately activated the comms-console and gave the prearranged signal. Amavia's voice immediately came over the audio, "Ready." 

"Stand by," Jimmy ordered. He looked over to Soran who nodded. "Now." Soran began downloading the information to the Resolute. The Resolute's much smaller storage capacity made it necessary to sort through the data first and send only what they needed for the mission. Too much data could seriously overload its circuits. The download ended. 

"Done," Jimmy sent. He and Soran immediately began to power down. Jimmy had a sudden idea. Leaving Soran to complete the post-op, he ran to the back. Using the tricorder, he began scanning. Come on, come on, he thought. I know you're bound to be here. There! A small sickbay. Going in, he spotted a real doctor's kit bag. 

Jimmy opened it not knowing what, if anything, in it was useful, butbeggars can't be choosers, he thought. Going through the cabinets, he quickly began collecting whatever he could cram into the bag. No sense leaving this stuff when we can use it, he thought. 

Next Jimmy looked over the sleeping quarters. Let's see...if I was a spare blanket, where would I be stored? Jimmy asked himself. The closet, he answered. Opening the closet, he thought, thanks, Mom for being such a neat freak. Okay, that's about it. Returning to the larger, outer living area, he signaled to Soran who'd finished up front. Let's go! 

Jumping out of the hatch, Jimmy and Soran were quickly joined by Ames and Garcia. Leaving everything as they'd found it--except for the few medical supplies and blankets he'd appropriated--they hurried out the way they'd come. Jimmy saw the body of the dead sentry lying in the outer office that they'd originally broken into. Can't be helped now, he thought. Gotta talk to Ames--see if he's noticed Garcia's strangebehavior. Maybe I'm imagining things. No time, Jimmy-boy. Focus ongetting back. 

Time: 0140 hours. Ahead of schedule. #### CHAPTER TWENTY SIX 

Two red flashes. Ames and Garcia casing the armory. Jimmy had alreadyspotted a sentry on the roof, two pairs of roving guards walking in acounter-clockwise pattern, meeting at twelve o'clock and six o'clock, and one guard each posted out front and back. The flashes came from below the sentry standing watch in the front. Garcia. As soon as the roving pairs turned the opposite corners, Garcia sprang into action. 

Quickly grabbing the guard from behind, Garcia slashed swiftly with his hunting knife, severing the carotid. The guard was dead in seconds. Silently moving the body into the bushes, Garcia took the guard's helmet, load bearing equipment, outer uniform jacket, and weapon. Then calmly, as if he'd been committing cold-blooded murder all of his life, Garcia took the sentry's place. 

Jimmy mentally counted off the minutes. The Science Campers wouldn'tmove until the rovers came through again. This would allow them themaximum amount of time to get into the armory and take out the guy on the roof. That was T'Shal's job. He'd insisted; T'Shal was becoming tired of Ames and Garcia getting first dibs at killing the enemy. 

"An Andorrian warrior," T'Shal had whispered, "will not be outdone by either the pacifist Vulcans nor the puny Humans." T'Jimmy'K'hara was the only Human whom he would even consider as an equal to an Andorrianwarrior, but Jimmy, by necessity, had to delegate in order to maximizehis limited resources. 

Time: 0233 hours. We're falling behind schedule, Jimmy worried. 

There! The roving pairs. They walked by, talking softly to themselves, not appearing too alert. Just another night in Kodos' Reign of Terror, Jimmy thought grimly. What can they possibly find amusing? Maybe Garcia's right; these guys don't deserve any mercy. Whoa, Jimmy-boy! You're neither judge, jury, nor executioner--this is war, and we kill as necessary, in self-defense. Otherwise, we're no better than they are. 

All clear! The roof top sentry was looking away. Now! Jimmy and T'Shal ran at a low crouch to the front door. Garcia held it open for them, then quickly closed it behind them. Jimmy scanned the room. There--through that door! The armory. Uh-oh. Human lifesigns. He jerked his head to T'Shal: That way. Jimmy held a hand up--hold it. Putting a finger to his lips, he lay the tricorder quietly down on a table, unslung his rifle, placing it next to the tricorder, and grinning, pulled out a loaded hypo he'd palmed from the doctor's kit. Oh, baby--it's sleepy-time, Jimmy thought. 

Positioning himself on the left side of the door, Jimmy nodded toT'Shal. Now! T'Shal quietly opened the door, and Jimmy quickly moved in. The startled guard did not react in time. Reaching him in two steps, Jimmy pressed the hypo into his neck. The guard was asleep instantaneously. This is great! Wait until I tell Stobel that his cocktail Mickey worked like a charm. 

Running to the outer room to retrieve his weapon and tricorder, Jimmy caught T'Shal out of the corner of his eye tying the fallen soldier. Good. They're monsters, but they're not animals. They'll see their day of reckoning, he vowed. 

"Okay, T'Shal, you're on," Jimmy said. "I'll take care of the armory vault. You take care of the roof top sharpshooter." 

T'Shal nodded. His blue blood was burning furiously with a warrior's flame. "I shall not fail, T'Jimmy'K'hara," he promised. Jimmy nodded turning to the task at hand. 

Taking his handy-dandy homemade cable, Jimmy connected it to the tricorder and vault security locks. This would take a little more time. The armory had four locks and each was sequenced in such a manner that he had to open them in the proper order or else he'd set off the alarm. The downloaded data had given the day's sequence as 3--2--4--1. 

The question is, which lock is which, Jimmy thought. He went over to the guard's standing orders and quickly read over them. Ah, here it is, he thought triumphantly. A diagram of the vault door quite thoughtfully identifying the locks. Typical military idiot-proofing, Jimmy thought, shaking his head. Why trust the guards to commit something to memory, when they can simply look it up in a diagram? Works for me! Jimmy thought. Okay, here we go. Jimmy opened the locks in their proper sequence, and waited momentarily until he heard thedistinct sound of the vault door whirring on its hinges. The three-tondoor slowly opened outwardly. Jimmy took out his communicator and pushed the quick reaction alert button once. Go! 

Five minutes later, Jimmy was joined by the others. T'Shal had successfully dispatched the roof top sentry and taken his place. Time: 0257 hours. They had another thirty-three minutes before the guard changed. 

"Let's do it," he ordered. Quickly forming two lines, the group began methodically grabbing and tossing weapons down the line to Ames and Molson who, waiting at the end, carefully placed them on the blankets that Jimmy had appropriated earlier. Jimmy ordered them to limit the load per blanket to no more than thirty weapons. They still had to carry them to the waiting APC through five city blocks of an enemy- occupied city. Heroics would only get them dead, he'd told them, echoing his Dad. 

"Okay, that's it. Amavia, go up and get T'Shal. Molson, Thomas grab a load; Adam you'll be with T'Shal as soon as he gets here." Thomas nodded his acquiescence. "Soran, you're with--" 

Before Jimmy could finish Soran interrupted him. "I am quite capable of carrying a load on my own, Jimmy. I do not need assistance." Then, as if to prove his point, Soran bent down and calmly lifted the bundle of weapons as easily as Jimmy could have lifted his schoolbooks. Jimmy, watching skeptically at first, stood nonplussed as Soran bent and easily picked up his load. Jimmy looked at Amavia who'd return from the roof. I guess he can, his eyes spoke. Amavia scrunched her nose in reply. 

"All right, you guys go on. Since Soran's hauling that stuff by himself, that leaves me and Amavia with empty hands," Jimmy said. "We'll grab whatever else we can." Then at Adam's look of protest, promised, "Don't worry we'll be out of here in under five minutes." The others moved out. 

"Amy, see if you can find any spare power packs," Jimmy said. "They should look like this--" he pointed to the power pack on his weapon. Amavia nodded in understanding and quickly began opening footlockers. Meanwhile, Jimmy looked at one particular footlocker that he'd found especially intriguing: Plasma grenades--and time-delayed fuses! 

"Amy, you think you can help me with these babies?" Jimmy asked her. 

Amavia looked at the outside stenciling, raising her eyebrow in that adorable Vulcan-imitation way of hers. Jimmy had a sudden urge to grab her and kiss her right then and there. Easy, Jimmy-boy. Now's not the time. Maybe later. 

"I think so. Let's try it," Amavia suggested. Placing the spare power packs she'd found on top of the plasma grenades storage locker, Amavia looked at Jimmy, took a deep breath, bent at the knees, and gave Jimmy a quick nod. Using her legs to lift, Amavia stood easily; the locker was lighter than it appeared. 

"I think I can make it," Amavia offered. 

"You've got grit, did you know that?" Jimmy asked her, grinning proudly. Amavia smiled fondly. If she had grit, what words could possibly describe what Jimmy had? Uncommon valor, she decided. 

Moving out, Jimmy locked the vault, then he and Amavia quickly headedout the front. Calling to Garcia, Jimmy waited for the all clear. When Garcia opened the front door, the three of them hurried out of the armory towards the waiting APC and the others. 

The night had just begun! 

#### 

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN 

There! The public works building. According to the data from the MDU, the first group of Science Campers was being held here. There were two other locations that Jimmy and Soran could discern from the downloaded information: the high school gymnasium and an abandoned warehouse located near the docks. 

Jimmy checked his chronometer. 0345 hours. He opened and closed his injured hand in nervous reflex. The pain was growing; he was finding it more difficult to make a fist. Apparently he'd re-injured it when he climbed the fence. Well, there was no helping it. 

What really had Jimmy worried, though, was Amavia. They'd left her with the ground transport they'd found. A former Girl Scout leader, Amavia used to drive her troop in a mini-van to their activities. Jimmy recalled watching her as she bent over to check the gears and other controls. 

"It's really similar to the one I used to drive," Amavia had declared.Then over Jimmy's protests, she volunteered to drive the van andrendezvous at the public works. "Don't be silly, Jimmy," Amavia said,standing defiantly with her arms crossed. "Tell him, Soran. I'm the most *logical* choice, right?" 

"Indeed," Soran agreed. "Amavia *is* the only one of our group who hasexperience with this type of vehicle." They both looked at Jimmy, their right eyebrows raised almost identically. Jimmy rolled his eyes in exasperation, giving up. 

Amavia obviously hadn't arrived yet, but she wasn't expected for atleast another fifteen minutes. Hopefully, by then, the raiding partywould have freed the first group of hostages. According to their information, the group of Science Campers, about twenty, was being guarded by a fifteen-man force. In order to be effective, the prisoners would have to be guarded in shifts. With at least two shifts, that meant at least seven men were on duty at any given time--less, if the guards were divided into even more shifts. Therefore, Jimmy expected the guards to be on increased alert status. 

Thomas landed in a clearing near the woods that surrounded the publicworks facilities. The facilities were laid out simply enough, in three concentric circles, with the outer-most ring being an office building, the middle housing the central controls for the city power plant, and the inner-most building, harboring the mega-phasic containment core which provided all of the city power to Spencer's Landing. 

Jimmy's plan was simple. Step one: Break into the outer ring; take out the guards; free the hostages. Step two: Break into the middle ring; disable the central controls that power the city. Step three: Break into the inner ring; disable the containment core. Step four: Continue with mission. 

If everything went according to plan, they should be in and out in less then forty minutes. Of course, should the guards decide they didn't want to cooperate and give up the hostages, then it could take a little longer. 

Approaching the outer ring in their familiar pattern--Ames and Garcia at point, followed by Jimmy, Soran and T'Shal, with Adam, Molson and Thomas bringing the rear, the boys went through the necessary steps quickly. Ames and Thomas scanned for immediate enemy lifesigns; then, taking up positions on either side of the maintenance entrance, gave the all clear. 

Jimmy and Soran immediately broke into a crouching run, T'Shal covering them; then Jimmy, catching the tricorder in one smooth motion as Ames tossed it to him, quickly set to unlocking the door. One end of the cable to the tricorder, the other to the electronic lock. Indicator light from red to green. Jimmy signaled Ames: We're in. Ames flashed the all clear to Adam, Molson and Thomas who joined them in a split second. 

The hostages were being held in the executive lounge on the fourthfloor, on the side facing the middle ring. The guards had set up a barracks somewhere on the floor immediately above, and a staff duty station immediately below. These would be their starting points. 

The barracks went to Ames and Garcia; the staff duty to T'Shal and Molson. T'Shal's veins coursed with his warrior's battle song. Once more he'd face the hated enemy and quickly dispose of them--of course, he'd promised T'Jimmy'K'hara that he wouldn't kill unnecessarily. But who is to say what is *necessary*, he asked himself, grinning ferociously. Of course, T'Shal resented Molson's help, but he knew T'Jimmy had to cover all contingencies--as if he could possibly fail! 

That left the guards watching the hostages to Jimmy, Adam, Soran andThomas. They'd have more guards to contend with, plus the hostages'safety. Pressure's on, thought Jimmy. 

Carrying their newly stolen, charged weapons--with extra power packs tucked in their back pockets--the young men stealthily ran up the maintenance stairwell, taking the steps two at a time. They were too pumped up to take it any slower. This was it. Everything they'd been working towards for the past eight hours. They were about to free the first group of their friends. #### 

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT 

Timing is everything, as Jimmy's Dad would say. Therefore, each group would wait until exactly 0355 hours before opening the doors onto their respective floors. Furthermore, once in, they'd wait another three minutes to allow each group time to set up, then all would attack at the same time. 

Ames scanned the area on the other side of his door. No lifesigns in the immediate vicinity, although, he could detect Humans--five--about fifty meters to his right. 

Tossing the tricorder down to the next team, waiting below, Ames took up a waiting position, keeping a close eye on his chronometer. Jimmy caught the tricorder with his good hand, and immediately scanned beyond his door. He could detect several lifesigns--at least twenty- five, more probably--about twenty meters to the right. Oh boy. 

Jimmy then tossed the tricorder down to T'Shal. T'Shal scanned his target--three lifesigns. Two were ten meters to the right; another, five meters further. Satisfied that there were no lifesigns immediately opposite the door, T'Shal stood ready. Molson, watching his chronometer, began counting off the last ten seconds with his fingers. At one, T'Shal jerked the door open, and he and Molson went in, taking up back to back defensive positions. 

T'Shal and Molson's eyes quickly adjusted to the change in lighting. Acarpeted corridor. Tastefully muted colors; subdued lighting; priceless works of art lining the walls. A place meant for meeting the public, it offered the casual visitor a safe haven from a hectic business schedule. 

T'Shal hated it. Spoke of lies and subterfuge; a facade for ensuring trust from the unsuspecting. It was deserted at the moment. T'Shal and Molson hugged the wall on their left shoulder. They headed in the direction of the lifesign readings. 

#### 

From a crouching position, Jimmy signaled Adam: Open the door. Jimmy held up his thumb and forefinger indicating *just a crack*. Adam nodded, then gently, quietly pulled the door slightly open. Jimmy placed his eye in the opening and quickly scanned the hallway. Tasteful, he thought, in a phony sort of way. Carpeted. Good, it'll minimize the noise. He opened his thumb and forefinger slightly: a little wider. 

Able to just barely squeeze his head through the opening, Jimmy quickly checked his left. All clear. Closing his fist, he brought it down in a jerking motion. Now! Jimmy executed a shoulder roll, coming up in a kneeling position, his weapon covering the left corridor, while the others headed towards their right. When they arrived at the end of the corridor, Jimmy silently padded after them. 

Opening the door to the room immediately next to where they believed the hostages were being held, Jimmy and Adam entered, covering the room with their weapons at ready. Adam high; Jimmy low. Empty. Quickly, they all went in, closing the door behind them. Jimmy looked up the ceiling, then turning, faced Adam giving him a boyishly expectant smile. Adam and Thomas both bowed graciously, then offered him a hand up. 

Jimmy easily stood on Adam's shoulders, removing one of the ceiling panels. Taking a quick look, he gave the others a thumbs up. The crawl space was open and large enough to accommodate them. They'd be able to enter the executive lounge from above. When they were all in the crawl space between floors, Jimmy silently warned them to step carefully. A misstep could easily send them crashing into the floor below. Giving the *follow me* sign, Jimmy headed towards the Science Campers' prison. 

#### 

Ames was worried. He and Garcia were waiting immediately outside the door leading into the room they believed the guards were using as a sleeping area. While Ames silently counted down the minutes, he studied his friend askance. He'd watched Garcia grow steadily worse during the past two days. 

Julie. Garcia had liked her a lot although he'd never spoken to her. Too shy to go up to her and say "Hi," he'd instead been contented to worship her from afar. He'd even sent her flowers, signing it, "A Secret Admirer." Ames had thought Garcia a little bit trite, but hadn't discouraged him. In fact, he'd tried everything he knew to persuade his giant friend to just walk up to the girl and say "Hi, my name is Carlos Garcia," but without success. 

Soon after Julie's death, it looked like his friend was going to be all right, but since the battle at the cliffside, he hadn't been the same. The soldier that Jimmy had told them to strip and let go--Ames didn't think he'd ever forget what happened--after he'd ordered the frightened soldier to strip down, shoes and all, Ames told him he was released. "That's right! You're free to go! Now get out of here, before I change my mind!" 

Not believing that he was going to be allowed to live, the soldier atfirst began walking backwards, keeping an eye on them. Then making up his mind, he turned and started running as fast as possible in the woods. Garcia said, "Yeah, you're free to go--" Then raising his weapon, he quickly sighted the running soldier and fired, his weapon on kill force three, "--to Hell." 

Ames remembered how he'd laughed at the trooper's comic appearance, his completely naked body sickly pale from lack of exposure to any sun. The soldier had looked strangely helpless, yet funny, somehow. Then Garcia's deadly particle beam sliced him from the buttocks up to just between his shoulder blades. Ames' laughter instantly choked in his throat. 

Ames had dismissed the incident as one of those things. Garcia was hyped from the battle and upset over Julie's death, he reasoned. A guy was entitled to lose his cool at least once in his life. That didn't mean he was ready for a psychiatric planet. But now. He recalled the sentry at the spaceport--Garcia had killed him with his bare hands-- and the guard outside the armory--that had been necessary, even Jimmy had admitted it, but Ames had seen an almost orgasmic pleasure in Garcia's eyes when he sliced the guard's throat open. He's beginning to enjoy killing, Ames shivered. 

#### 

End Part 2 of 3 


	3. Summer Camp (Part 3)

Title: Summer Camp Author: Syl Francis (Please send any constructive criticism to: efrancis@earthlink.net) Series: TOS Part: NEW Rating: [PG13] Codes: Pre-TOS 

Summary: Jimmy Kirk arrives on Tarsus IV in time for a planet- wide disaster. He and his companions must evade capture by Kodos' troops and free the colonists that have been condemned to death. 

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount, Viacom and others; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. I only wrote it because I love Jim Kirk, and I've always wondered just what really happened on Tarsus IV. 

Warnings: Lots of old fashioned action-adventure, innocent first love, kids in jeopardy, and more than my fair share of "Don't tell me, show me" errors because this is my first ever fiction effort. 

================================================== 

SUMMER CAMP by Syl Francis 

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE 

Time. Jimmy brought his fist down. 

Immediately his group jumped through the ceiling panels to the floor below, screaming, trying to gain the psychological advantage. Jimmy tucked as he hit the floor, executing a quick shoulder roll, coming up, weapon ready. He fired at the guards he'd seen along the communications station. Probably the sergeant of the guard and the charge of quarters. 

Adam and Thomas, who were screaming at the Science Campers--"HEADS DOWN! HEADS DOWN!"--landed behind the startled hostages. They firedsimultaneously, stunning the guards who were standing along the walls. The guards, their weapons at port arms, were caught flatfooted. The two boys, still screaming--"KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!"-- vaulted over prone Science Campers, and turned to cover Jimmy and Soran. 

Soran, meanwhile, landed immediately behind two guards who were holding their weapons on two Science Campers. This was the most dangerous assignment. While waiting in the crawl space, the boys had determined that the two Science Campers were probably being used as a deterrent to the others. 

Any problems from the Science Campers would result in the immediatedeaths of these two. Landing catlike, Soran calmly reached behind eachguard. Surprised, they started turning, when Soran did something Jimmyhadn't seen him do before. Barehanded, he pinched both guards on the neck and they dropped, unconscious. 

"Get their weapons," Jimmy screamed. Instantly, several of the Science Campers grabbed weapons that until recently had been turned on them. "Adam, Soran, see if they have communicators or tricorders--any equipment that we could use! Thomas--Go!" Thomas quickly nodded, heading out the door. Taking a moment to check for sounds on the other side of the stairwell door, he took a deep breath, then raced down the stairs. He had to go recover the Resolute. 

"You!" Jimmy pointed at a Science Camper who had grabbed one of theweapons. "What's your name?" 

"Nelson," the boy answered, still dazed by the sudden change in theirfortunes. 

"Okay, Nelson. You're in charge of this group. Get all of their names, check them for injuries--the whole nine yards. Let's get them all out of here." Jimmy was giving orders even as he was taking out hiscommunicator. "Rover Leader to Groundhog." 

"Groundhog," Amavia's voice. "I'm in position. And I just I want to go on record to say that I *don't* like my call sign." 

"Acknowledged," Jimmy returned smiling. "On our way." 

At the moment, Ames and Garcia came in from the higher floor. Ames looked green, like he'd been sick or something. Uh-oh, Jimmy thought. I don't like the looks of this. No time now, though. Later, Jimmypromised, putting off the inevitable. 

"Nelson, is everyone capable of walking? Any wounded or injured?" Jimmy asked 

"We're all okay. Hey, what's going on? How'd you guys--?" Nelson began. 

"--Later. We've got a long night ahead of us," Jimmy interrupted, heading out the door. "Let's go," he called over his shoulder. They were soon joined by T'Shal and Molson who were waiting on the landing below. Mission accomplished. 

The Science Campers quickly made their way to the front of the building, hugging the outside shadows. As she promised, Amavia was in position, the ground transport under cover of the moonless night. As soon as she saw them, Amavia ran towards Jimmy. 

Jimmy and his team of commandos were quickly herding the ex-hostages towards the getaway vehicle. Amavia fought a desperate urge to hug him and hold him to her. As the Science Campers were boarding the ground transport, she felt, rather than heard, the Resolute land a few meters away. 

Jimmy was talking quickly. Adam and T'Shal were nodding their heads inagreement. Some of the ex-hostages were standing near looking dazed.Thomas rushed over to where they were standing; Amavia joined them. 

"I think this changes everything," Jimmy insisted. "If we take out the power plant, the whole city will go on alert. We'll never get to the others in time. A change of plan is in order." 

"I don't think it's a good idea to change plans in the middle of a mission," protested Molson. 

"A good leader is flexible," Jimmy retorted. "No, with the added firepower, we can effectively take out *both* hostage locations at the same time. Interested?" At the others' nods, some enthusiastic, others somewhat more reluctantly, Jimmy continued. "Okay, here's what we do: Soran and at least one other remain here and set up the plasma grenades to blow up the main power generators. Can do Soran?" 

"Of course," Soran replied dryly. 

"Next, Thomas here, flies me and the first group to the school gymnasium, then he takes the second group to the warehouse. Once we're all in place, both groups go in and get the hostages out. As soon as the hostages are free, Soran here pulls the plug on the city. As soon as the lights go out, we all head back to the base camp. This is for keeps, people, the use of deadly force is authorized. Oh, and the handy-dandy NVGs we found here are our ace in the hole." 

"NVGs?" Amavia asked. 

"Night vision goggles," Jimmy explained. "They beat having to continuously scan with a tricorder to see what lies ahead in the dark--really turns the night into day!" He handed her a pair to examine. "As soon as Thomas drops off the second group, he flies back here to pick up Soran and his partner." 

"What about transportation for the other hostages?" Molson, the nay-sayer, Jimmy thought resentfully. 

"Okay, you've got me," Jimmy admitted. "Any suggestions?" 

"I know where there's another ground vehicle," Amavia volunteered. She felt herself blushing at Jimmy's admiring smile. "When I was driving here, I passed a civilian passenger carrier, parked not too far from here. I think I can find it again." 

"Okay, Amavia!" Adam slapped her on her shoulders. 

"All right, then. We need at least six more volunteers--people who've fired weapons before, preferably, or least have some idea of how to defend themselves. We don't need more hostages at this point!" Jimmy turned to Adam, "See if you can find us some help. Oh, and, Adam, see if any of them can drive one of these things." 

"Right, boss," Adam acknowledged as he started running to the parkedvehicle. 

"Amavia, you'll have to go with them," Jimmy looked at her regretfully, wanting more than anything to keep her with him. He'd been deathly worried about her; now he was sending her on another dangerous mission, and again, he wouldn't be able to protect her. "Find the second transport; divide the passengers equally among them. That'll give us more room per vehicle for more passengers," Jimmy explained. "Then, one goes to the school gymnasium, the other to the warehouse." 

Turning, Jimmy addressed the young Vulcan, "Soran, download thelocations of each position, as well as the base camp, to the onboard computer. Amavia, you'll have to do the same when you get the next vehicle. We can't afford anyone getting lost. Each group's escape will depend on these transports arriving in the proverbial nick of time." He checked his chronometer. 0432 hours--God! It would be daylight soon! They *had* to get moving. 

Adam, followed by a group of ex-hostages, rejoined them. 

"Okay. Amavia, any questions?" She shook her head, no. God, Jimmy wanted to hold her. Holding her eyes with his, he asked instead, "Do we have driver for the second vehicle?" 

A voice answered from the dark. "Yeah, I can drive one of these things. Name's Van Doran." 

"Thanks, Van Doran," Jimmy replied. "Best speed to the warehousedistrict. The hostages will be depending on you." 

"Got it," Van Doran acknowledged. 

"Okay, Amavia, head on out. You know what to do. We'll see you at the gymnasium." Before Jimmy could turn back to his briefing, Amavia grabbed him by the lapels, and in front of everybody, kissed him passionately. 

"You take care of yourself, Jimmy Kirk," she whispered. Not waiting for a reply, Amavia hurried to the waiting vehicle. 

Blushing furiously, and feeling extremely embarrassed, yet pleased,Jimmy turned to face the others and continued his briefing as if being kissed by beautiful older women was an everyday occurrence. Feeling their amused looks, Jimmy straightened to his full height, and looking them each in the eye, he dared them to say anything. They each studiously found something more interesting to look at. 

Mission briefing complete, the young commandos headed towards the Resolute. There were now two teams, one each led by Jimmy and Adam. Jimmy's team included T'Shal, Garcia, and three ex-hostages. They'd introduced themselves as Bill, Janine, and Olsen. Janine held a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and was quite familiar with small arms. The other two had fired weapons before and were anxious for a little pay back. 

Adam's team had Ames, Molson, and three additional Science Campers. Nelson, who'd asked to be included, turned over responsibility of the vehicle passengers to Amavia and Van Doran. 

T'Pei, who'd been captured shortly after their escape from Science Camp that morning so long ago also joined Adam. T'Pei explained that she hadn't been summarily executed because her captors had received orders to capture as many Science Campers as possible for Kodos' ransom plan. Her hot Reigellian blood was more than a match for T'Shal's Andorrian warrior heritage. 

The final new team member was a Science Camper by the name of Routledge who claimed to have some hunting experience. 

Kodos and his Enlightened Patrol don't stand a chance, Jimmy thought. I hope. #### CHAPTER THIRTY 

Adam briefed the newcomers on the systematic exterminations of the colonists. They listened shocked; they'd had no inclination of the atrocities that had been occurring. They hadn't even been apprised of why they were being held prisoner. 

Nelson, in turn, revealed some of the scuttlebutt that the soldiers had been passing amongst themselves when they thought their NCOs andofficers weren't listening: Apparently, the Enlightened Patrol's rankswere being decimated by an inordinate number of desertions. Officers and noncoms had orders to shoot to kill anyone caught attempting to go AWOL. 

"That's interesting," Jimmy said. "It would certainly explain why the spaceport was so lightly guarded,"agreed Adam. "Rats leaving a sinking ship, and all that." 

"Which means that the Federation is closer than Kodos would like the colonists to believe," added Jimmy. "If they knew that rescue was imminent, they might not stand idly by and watch as their neighbors were being systematically slaughtered." Jimmy sighed. "If only there were some means of contacting the starships." Or contacting Dad, he thought, feeling suddenly like a lonely, lost little boy. 

"Jimmy, one thing at a time," Adam warned. "Let's concentrate on freeing the remaining hostages, before we start on the next mission, okay?" 

Jimmy smiled guiltily. Still, Dad always says a good leader startsplanning the next mission before the current one is finished. I'll just have to think on it, he thought. 

"Ames, Garcia," Jimmy turned to the pair, changing the subject, "You two are our *expert* rappellers," he said wryly. "In the time remaining, give everyone a short how-not-to-get-killed lesson. Also, get everyone ready. We should have enough hooks for everybody in the storage lockers--I hope." Oh, for a transporter chamber, Jimmy thought wistfully. 

"Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison, immediately turning to the task at hand. I wish they wouldn't *do* that! Jimmy thought to himself, exasperatedly shaking his head. 

"Get used to it, kid," Adam whispered sotto voce, correctly reading Jimmy's mind. Jimmy looked at him in private annoyance. Everyone's going weird on me, Jimmy thought. Ames and Garcia began demonstrating the proper way to make the seat harnesses. 

"Tight is better, guys!" Ames emphasized. "Don't worry about the future generation right now. If you're killed because your harness is too loose, you still won't father any progeny. That goes for you, too,ladies. If you're comfortable up here, you'll be a bright red spot down there--or green or blue in the case of T'Pei and T'Shal," he added. Once everyone was harnessed, Ames and Garcia personally checked each for tightness. After a few minor adjustments, Ames gave Jimmy a thumbs up. All ready! 

"Open hatch," Jimmy ordered. 

"Open hatch, aye," Ames. 

"Ready the lines." Jimmy called. 

"Lines ready, aye." Molson. Then, "We have a green light on the line feed. 

"Green light, aye," acknowledged Jimmy. "Thomas prepare for troop aerial disembarkation." 

"Ready, aye," Thomas acknowledged, bringing the Resolute to a hover over the school gymnasium. There were no guards on the rooftop. Thedesertions must really be hurting them, Jimmy thought. Good, I'll take a win any way I can get it. "Altimeter," Thomas requested. 

"Fifty meters and holding," Adam replied promptly. "Good luck, Rover Leader." 

"Thanks, Rover Two," Jimmy replied. "Same to you." 

Standing next to the open hatch, Jimmy watched as Garcia hooked the first two rappellers. 

"Go!" Jimmy signaled. Two away! The rest followed quickly, with Jimmy and Garcia being the last two out. 

Sliding down the long rope, Jimmy suddenly realized that fifty meters was an awfully long way! He braked half-way down. YEOWCH! His left arm was on fire. Can't hold it, he thought, desperately releasing the line and doing his best to control his descent. 

T'Shal, waiting at the bottom, saw Jimmy's too rapid drop and, at the last second, jerked Jimmy's line from his end, effectively braking Jimmy's fall. Jimmy landed safely, but just barely. 

Jimmy's forehead had broken out in a cold sweat. Whether from fear or excruciating pain he wasn't sure, although he thought it was probably the former. Nodding his thanks at T'Shal, Jimmy looked up and waved the all clear with his good arm to the Resolute. 

The APC banked starboard and quickly disappeared into the night sky. Jimmy called his team to him. They'd all assumed defensive positions on the rooftop as soon as they'd landed. The NVGs sitting on the tops of their heads made them all look oddly like insects. Jimmy checked his chronometer: 0502 hours. Daylight in less than an hour, he thought. Crossing the rooftop in quick, silent steps the Science Campers made their way to the skylights. Looking in, they saw about thirty hostages in the center of the gym floor. Some sleeping, others sitting quietly, not talking amongst themselves. Probably not allowed, Jimmy thought. Talking can be construed as conspiracy. Too bad we couldn't bring the rappelling ropes with us. Sure would be a pretty sight, all of us sliding down, like demons out of the night. Oh well. 

"Okay, everyone, deadly force is a go. Set your weapons to tightest beam possible, maximum kill delivery." At Bill's gasp of surprise, Jimmy added savagely, "If you can't stomach killing, you shouldn't have volunteered. I made it clear back at the power plant that we weren't playing games! These people have already killed almost five thousand colonists; they're responsible for the deaths of who knows how many others; and they've killed our friends! We don't have time to play *nice* any more. Do I make myself clear?" 

Jimmy had become increasingly angry as he spat the words out, thoughnever increasing in volume. Coming up to Bill, standing directly infront of him, his angry eyes barely to the taller boy's chin, Jimmy dared him to contradict him. He just wanted any excuse to belt someone. Jimmy was tired of killing...He'd killed too many already. The dead's accusing eyes continued to haunt him wherever he went. He knew they'd follow him for the rest of his life. 

But, still, Jimmy knew that he had to kill again tonight--so that others might live. It offered little comfort. 

Bill, caught off-guard by Jimmy's vehemence, backed off. This littlekid, according to T'Shal, was personally responsible for saving all of their lives, and watching him in action these past few minutes, observing the deference the others paid him, Bill was convinced that if he pushed too far, this *kid* could just as soon turn that particle weapon on *him*. Janine and Olson watched Bill sympathetically, but did not offer assistance. They were the newcomers; the others had been working together now for more than forty-eight hours. Before they offered advise or criticism, Janine thought, they'd have to prove themselves in battle. Like Bill, she'd been taken aback by Jimmy's "maximum kill" order, but knew that she'd follow his lead. She, too, had been observing him. He reminded her of her martial arts instructor--deadly, like a cobra. 

"Let's get in position," Jimmy said, breaking the tension. "I need someone to cover us from up here--a sharpshooter. Any volunteers?" 

Bill diffidently raised his arm. "I'm qualified as an expert, Jimmy. I always hit what I aim at." 

"Are you sure?" Jimmy challenged. 

"I can do it, Jimmy," Bill promised. "Just give me a chance." 

"You've got it," Jimmy nodded. "The rest of you, look at the gym's layout. There are only two doors that have been used so far. If you look carefully at the east door, you can see that it's chained from the inside. The north door has been used several times by soldiers coming in and out. It probably leads to their sleeping quarters. The south door has only been used twice. Each time, an officer has stepped out and given an order to one of the guards. Conclusion, that door probably leads to the company headquarters. So--" Jimmy smiled, "--we pay a little visit to the company commander, then take out the guards in the gym." 

Jimmy paused, dividing the tasks in his mind. He hadn't realized just how much he'd come to rely on Adam's recommendations. "Janine, Garcia, when we burst into the gym, I want you two to sprint with all your might and go on through the north doors. Fire at anything that moves. Keep them busy, while we work on the guards in the gym. As soon as the gym's clear, we'll go in and give you a hand." 

"What happens if you don't clear the gym?" Janine asked diffidently. 

"Then, I guess we rescued you from one prison, in exchange for another," Jimmy quipped. "Let's go get ready." At that moment, his communicator signaled. 

"Rover Leader, Rover Two, over." Adam was reporting in. 

"Rover Two, this is Rover Leader, go ahead." Jimmy responded instantly. 

"We're at the warehouse, currently moving into position." 

"Copy, Rover Two. We'll be in position in another two minutes." 

"Roger. Rover Two out." 

"Let's do it," Jimmy said. They all turned to go. T'Shal made quick work of the old-fashioned tumbler lock on the rooftop door. Jimmy leading, they all quietly took the steps leading down into the school's athletic department. Mentally picturing the building layout in his head, Jimmy turned right at the bottom of the stairs, the others following. Garcia brought up the rear, covering them. 

Coming to a door marked Athletic Director, Jimmy stood to the right, weapon ready, then signaled T'Shal to open the door. As the door opened inward, Jimmy burst through, firing his weapon at anything that moved on the right, T'Shal firing at anything on the left. 

In a few seconds, the pervasive smell of burnt human flesh seemed to envelope Jimmy's nostrils. Gagging, Jimmy couldn't take it any longer. Right there, in the middle of the Athletic Director's office, he threw up. 

A decently brought up boy, with dreams of glory going as far back as he could remember, Jimmy had never imagined that glory would include frying his fellow man in anger. Too many dead, he thought desperately, too much blood on my hands. He heard his name over the roaring in his ears. 

"T'Jimmy!" T'Shal. "We must continue!" 

Jimmy nodded. Too much at stake. Keep going. Don't think. They'retargets, not people. The enemy. Pulling himself together, he followed.The others were depending on him--can't go psycho now! 

Janine and Garcia were already waiting at the south entrance. As soon as they opened the doors, Jimmy, T'Shal, and Olsen would go throughshooting. Jimmy to the left; T'Shal right; Olsen giving covering fire.Garcia and Janine would then do their imitation of the fifty meter dash and hopefully make it to the other side. 

Taking a deep breath, Jimmy called, "Go!" 

Everything happened quickly--faster than his mind could assimilate atonce, yet seemingly in slow motion. He and T'Shal burst through the doors, screaming at the tops of their lungs: "GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Jimmy rolling left; T'Shal rolling right; Olsen following, firing at any soldier who came into his sights. 

Garcia and Janine took off, running for their lives, shooting from the hip, vaulting over prone Science Campers and fallen soldiers. Jimmy saw soldiers falling from the corner of his eyes--deadly beams coming from the roof: Bill, Death from Above! 

Jimmy dove for cover behind the gym's stadium seats. Taking a crouching position there, he sighted and fired, taking just enough time to see if the target was terminated. Then, noting that T'Shal and Olsen had the gym under control--with a little help from the deadly fusillade Bill was laying down--Jimmy sprang to his feet and followed Garcia and Janine, who'd already gone through the north doors. 

As he ran, Jimmy felt the deadly heat displaced by a particle beam that was too close, the burnt ozone heavy in his nostrils. Jimmy leapt, somersaulting in mid-air, firing before hitting the floor. Target terminated. His senses returned to real-time: screaming, shouting, weapons firing, burnt flesh, blood everywhere. Suddenly, everything stopped. No more targets. 

Not taking time to think, Jimmy turned and ran through the north doors. T'Shal and Olsen followed, shouting at the stunned Science Campers, "TAKE COVER!" 

T'Shal burst through into what looked like pandemonium. Garcia andJanine, from behind any piece of furniture that would afford cover, were desperately firing at anything that moved. Jimmy was doing his gymnast stunt--leaping high, then somehow flipping and firing in mid-air, and amazingly, still hitting something. (A true warrior, thought T'Shal proudly.) T'Shal and Olsen joined the fray. 

Olsen suddenly cried out somewhere to T'Shal's left. He went down, clutching his sides. The doors burst open behind them. Bringing his weapon to bear, T'Shal almost fired, catching himself in time when he realized that it was the former prisoners who'd armed themselves with the dead soldiers' discarded weapons. 

Suddenly, soldiers started reacting in surprise. Some turned and started firing towards what appeared to Jimmy at their own troops. Realizing that someone was shooting at them from behind, the remaining soldiers began to panic, firing in desperation. Who? wondered Jimmy. Then, catching sight of their erstwhile rooftop sharpshooter, Jimmy shouted his approval: "*Bill*! Way to *go*!" Somehow, Bill had made his way down and around, setting up a crossfire. 

It was all over in a few more minutes. #### 

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE 

Two soldiers threw down their weapons. "We surrender. Please, don'tshoot," one of the soldiers cried out desperately. 

"Hands out in front of you where we can see them! Come out slowly," Jimmy barked. 

Slowly, two men, hands out, carefully emerged from where they'd been hiding in an adjacent hallway. From their dress, both were in their under-shorts and tee-shirt, it was obvious that they'd been off duty when the shooting started. 

"Please, don't shoot. We give up." 

"On your stomachs," Jimmy called out in clipped tones. "Arms, legs, and fingers--spread 'em!" 

Dad's admonition to never search a standing prisoner rang loudly in his head: "Always make them lie down on their stomachs, son. It gives you the psychological advantage, because you're in an elevated position; plus it's easier to control them that way." 

Thanks, Dad, Jimmy thought, as he approached the two men, steadilykeeping his weapon on them. "Garcia, search them." 

Garcia nodded and began padding them down. "They're clean," Garcia reported. 

"Watch them," Jimmy ordered. Turning to Janine, he said, "Check on any wounded. Get a headcount of all the Campers." Taking out his communicator, Jimmy called Thomas. "Resolute, this is Rover Leader, over." 

Thomas' quick response indicated he'd been waiting for the call, "Rover Leader, this is Resolute, over." 

"Mission accomplished," Jimmy succinctly reported. "Status on Rover Two." 

"Rover Two reports green." 

"Acknowledged, Resolute," Jimmy let out a relieved sigh. Until that moment, he hadn't realized how worried he'd been about the others. "Commence Operation Lights out!" 

"Acknowledged, Rover Leader. We're a go for Operation Lights out. Resolute out." 

"Okay, people, let's get out of here--" Jimmy was interrupted by a bloodcurdling, inhuman scream. Turning, Jimmy ran to where he'd left Garcia and the prisoners. 

For the second time that night, Jimmy almost vomited. As long as he lived, Jimmy would remember the horror that faced him as he rounded the corner to where Garcia was guarding the two soldiers. 

Blood...gore...the smell of human feces...Jimmy's senses were beingassailed. He felt dizzy. Human intestines being held desperately in by bloody hands, tendrils spilling out, dripping onto the polished floor. Someone behind him screamed, then was suddenly cut-off by the sounds of retching. 

The soldier's eyes were glazed over, thankfully, on the threshold of death. The other soldier's head--my God, Jimmy's mind reeled, it's almost completely severed!--was attached only by a thin patch of skin on the back of his neck. 

Jimmy looked at Garcia, stunned, unable to comprehend what his five senses were reporting. Garcia looked at him--at all of them--his eyes wild, a triumphant gleam staring madly out. 

"They tried to escape," Garcia explained smugly. 

"Garcia, give me your weapon," Jimmy said calmly, holding out his hand. "The knife, too. We're taking you back to the camp. You need some rest." 

"Oh, no," Garcia said shaking his head. "There's still a lot of themleft. They have to pay...they have to pay for what they did to Julie."Garcia looked at Jimmy. "You understand, Jimmy, you saw what they did to Julie; you know what kind of monsters they are. They deserve to die, in agony. I'm going to make sure that they do." 

Jimmy had been walking slowly up to Garcia while he spoke. "Come onGarcia, I hate them, too, for what they did to Julie, to the others. But you know she wouldn't want us to kill like this in her memory. She was a nice girl, Garcia, gentle. Don't besmirch her memory by committing murder in her name...Please, give me the weapons." 

Garcia immediately pointed his weapon at Jimmy's midriff. "Don't think I won't use it, Jimmy. Stay back, or I'll shoot you where you stand." Jimmy stopped, not wanting to provoke Garcia into killing him, something he was sure Garcia would do. "No body better move," Garcia warned. "I'll kill him. I swear--" 

At that moment, everything went black. Soran must've pulled the plug on the city: Operation Lights Out! Without thinking, Jimmy dived right, rolling quickly, jumping to his feet. Reaching up to his head, he pulled his NVGs down, activating them in one smooth motion. Bringing his weapon up to bear, he quickly searched for Garcia. Gone! But where? Gotta find him--he's a danger to himself and others this way. 

"T'Shal, with me. Janine, Bill get these people outside! The transport should be waiting by now! As soon as you've got everyone aboard, start for the campsite! Don't worry about us. Go! You're all in danger!" Not waiting for acknowledgment, Jimmy called out, "Come on, T'Shal!" #### 

Uncertain which way to go, Jimmy trusted his instincts: he went up. Garcia was acting crazed, almost like an animal. In Jimmy's limited hunting experience, he'd seen that cornered animals tended to seek the high ground. So, he headed towards the roof. 

The NVGs really *did* turn nighttime into day, Jimmy thought; he could see everything clearly, albeit strangely. T'Shal, who generated an exceptionally high body heat, appeared red, instead of Andorrian blue. While Jimmy saw that he, himself, appeared greenish/yellow. His left hand which was throbbing painfully (diving and rolling on the floor hadn't helped, he thought) was glowing a sickly pink. 

Approaching the closed door leading to the rooftop, Jimmy held up his hand. Proceed cautiously. Opening the door quietly, he carefully scanned the open roof, looking for telltale signs of body heat. Nothing in sight. Slowly bending at the knees, Jimmy slid down the door frame crouching low. Indicating to T'Shal to search in the opposite direction, Jimmy, hugging the wall next to him, began creeping towards the right. 

Take it easy, Jimmy-boy. Garcia's weapon is set to kill. He's gone space happy. You've got to capture him and render him unconscious. He needs help. But he's extremely dangerous. Remember that. 

Suddenly feeling something extremely cold, extremely hard on the temple over his left eye, Jimmy froze in place. Closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, Jimmy turned his head gingerly. Looking up, he saw the face of death grinning maniacally back at him. Swallowing nervously, Jimmy's face slowly coalesced into his most heartfelt smile. Behind the NVGs, however, his eyes were painfully aware that he had but moments to live. 

"Garcia," Jimmy exclaimed loudly, with enforced affability. "I've beenlooking all over for you, guy! We're ready to go back to camp. Come on, buddy, or we'll miss our transportation." All the while that he was talking, Jimmy had been sliding up to a standing position, his back hugging the wall. Through the NVGs, Jimmy saw that Garcia's eyes looked confused momentarily. Then as if a fog had lifted, his eyes became flint hard. 

"I know you," Garcia growled. "You're one of them. One of them whokilled Julie. You were in the room with her. I saw you." 

Jimmy shook his head. "You're right, Garcia, I was in the room with Julie. But remember, you and Ames put me, Julie, and the others in there." Jimmy spoke softly, soothingly. "Remember, Garcia? *You* put us in there; we didn't want to go into the room, but you gave us no 

choice." 

"No!" Garcia denied. "No, you went in there to kill her. I saw you with the other soldiers! You killed her!" 

"No, Garcia," Jimmy said quietly. "You're wrong, and you know it. You,Ames, Molson, and Shoji--*you* brought us all in there and locked us in. When the storm troopers arrived, we were trapped. We couldn't get away, Garcia, because *you* locked us in there without any way to defend ourselves. You know I'm telling the truth, Garcia." 

"I did it?" Garcia asked, confused. "It was *my* fault?" Garcia's face grew inordinately sad when the full import of what Jimmy had just told him began to sink in. "*My* fault?" 

"No, Garcia," Jimmy quickly amended. "It *wasn't* your fault. You had no way of knowing that those soldiers would come in." 

"*I* did it," Garcia continued, not listening to Jimmy. "*My* fault." 

Frightened, Jimmy began talking faster, "No, Garcia. *Look* at me," he pleaded. "It *wasn't* your fault...You couldn't have known." Then, to Jimmy's surprised horror, Garcia started slowly raising his weapon, pointing it at him. I'm gonna die, Jimmy thought. His peripheral vision caught a slight, reddish blur to his left. T'Shal! Jimmy had to keep Garcia occupied. 

"Garcia, it's not our fault. Julie was a nice girl who didn't deserve to die. It's the fault of Kodos and his evil proclamations. None of us had anything to do with it. Come on, please give me your weapon. Let's go back to the camp. Please." Jimmy slowly reached his hand out. 

Garcia's resolve suddenly stiffened. "Don't move. And tell your blue-skinned antennaed friend that if he takes one more step, I'll burn a hole through you." 

"I shall move no closer," T'Shal called from behind and to their right. "Please, do not hurt T'Jimmy'K'hara. He has done nothing but good for you. For all of us. He is a true warrior and deserves to die a warrior's death some day. Not the useless death which you offer him. Please, if you must kill someone in your quest for vengeance, then take me instead." 

"What are you *saying*, T'Shal?" Jimmy's voice rose an octave, ending in a most unheroic squeak. "Don't listen to him, Garcia. You're not going to kill anyone. We're all your friends, here. Please, Garcia, think of Julie. Think of how she'd feel if she found out you'd killed her friends--your friends. Please, hand me your weapon." 

"No," Garcia said shaking his head. "I don't deserve to have friends; I don't deserve to live. I killed her." While speaking, Garcia slowly took out a hand-held weapon. Where did he get that? Jimmy asked himself startled. Seeing the shocked confusion in Jimmy's eyes, Garcia smiled that secret smile, which of late had started sending shivers down Jimmy's spine. 

"I took it from the two soldiers we captured. I lied when I said that they didn't have any weapons. I think they'd intended to kill one of us, but I killed them first." He laughed at his own cleverness. Garciaabruptly stopped, his eyes assuming an inward look, his voice soundingas if from far away. "You're a nice kid, Jimmy. I have a little brother just like you. Tell him...tell him that I don't *really* think he's a squirt." 

Hearing Sam's teasing nickname for him, Jimmy's tumbling emotionsreached overload. 

"NOOO-OO-O! GARCIA!" Jimmy screamed, diving to stop the unstoppable. He was too late. The space that Garcia's mass had been occupying was empty. Garcia had turned the weapon on himself and self-disintegrated. Jimmy landed on his stomach, hard, biting his tongue as he struck. He slid across the rooftop gravel for a few feet, feeling slide burns on his hands and chin, the taste of blood in his mouth. 

"No," Jimmy whispered. Then louder, "No." Jimmy lay where he fell for a few minutes longer. Valiantly trying to keep his emotions, already in turmoil, in check. I won't cry, he promised, squeezing his eyes shut. I won't. Get up, Jimmy-boy, daylight's coming. All hell's gonna be breaking soon. Get your butt in gear, Jimmy-boy. You've got work to do! 

Slowly, carefully, Jimmy placed his hands palms down on the graveled roof, and pushed up to a kneeling position. From there, he painfully stood to a reasonable semblance of an upright posture. 

Looking down at the spot where Garcia had stood, Jimmy saw the hand weapon Garcia had used on himself. Bending down, Jimmy reached for it, and picked it up. Without a word, he hauled back and threw it, sailing over the roof into the breaking dawn. 

Jimmy felt, then saw a shadow descending. Looking up, he saw the Resolute. She landed lightly, gracefully on the roof, a lady disembarking onto port. The combat ramp came down instantly; Jimmy and T'Shal didn't wait for Soran to wave them in. They were already running towards the Resolute's open, inviting arms. #### CHAPTER THIRTY TWO 

Thomas banked the Resolute in the direction of the Science Campers' base. Jimmy quickly made his way to the front, taking the co-pilot's station. Flipping switches on the comm-console, he finally found a transmission from the colonial government: 

****************************************** "The invasion has begun! Our pristine home is being defiled by agents of the Federation. We have no recourse except to speed up the purging of the nonproductive from our ranks. Therefore, as you face your finalmoments, be at peace to know that your deaths are necessary so that other more productive members of our society have a chance to live. Your glorious sacrifice will not be forgotten! Signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus Four."****************************************** 

Jimmy slammed his good hand on the console. No more! He quickly switched channels to the Science Camper frequency. "Rover Leader to Rover Two, over." 

"Rover Leader, Rover Two. Go ahead." Adam's voice responded almostinstantaneously. Jimmy knew that Adam must have been waiting next to the comms console, waiting for his call. 

"Give heading and distance from city," Jimmy requested. There was amomentary pause while Adam checked the information. 

"Rover Leader, we're on a two-eight-zero heading, approximate distance from city, one-five-six klicks." 

"Copy, Rover Two. Request rendezvous with you at your present location. Have Groundhog Two continue towards home base." 

"Copy, Rover Leader. Rover Two, Out." 

"Groundhog One, Rover Leader, over." 

"Rover Leader, Groundhog One," Amavia promptly replied. "Copied transmission with Rover Two. We are at heading two-six-three, approximate distance from city one-four-seven klicks. Will drop off Rover Team One for rendezvous." 

Amavia was way ahead of him. Jimmy's eyes softened momentarily, picturing her sitting behind the controls of the large ground transport, probably pushing a stray strand of dark, chocolate brown hair behind her ear in that cute, nervous habit of hers. 

"Acknowledged, Groundhog One. Rover Leader out." #### 

Thomas pushed the Resolute to maximum speed and reached the firstrendezvous--with Jimmy's Rover Team One--in less than ten minutes. Jimmy was startled and angry when he saw that Amavia had elected to join them, abandoning her post as the designated driver of the ground vehicle. 

"Amy, how could you just *leave* your post without permission?" Jimmyquestioned her in low angry tones once they were all on board the APC."Everyone has to pull his weight if we're all to survive. You said so yourself!" 

"I *am* pulling my weight," Amavia replied, raising her chin, her green eyes calmly holding his. "I'm *part* of this team; I only volunteered to drive the vehicle because no one else on the team could. Well, one of the ex-hostages knew how operate it. The location of the camp is safely programmed into the onboard computer. What do they need *me* for?" she asked reasonably. "Besides, I didn't abandon my post; I returned to it." 

Jimmy knew that arguing was useless. This wasn't Starfleet and he wasn't Captain James T. Kirk; he was just an Iowa farm kid whom the others had agreed to follow, at least until the Federation arrived. He shook his head in exasperation, mirroring the look his Mom always gave him when she was particularly irritated with him, but just like Mom, Jimmy couldn't remain angry; Amavia was just too beautiful. 

On a sudden impulse, Jimmy looked around to see if any of the otherswere watching them. No one was paying them the least attention. Swallowing nervously, his heart suddenly racing, Jimmy took a quick calming breath to gather his courage, and tentatively stepped closer to Amavia. Placing his hands on her waist, Jimmy stood slightly on his tiptoes and kissed her gently, hesitantly--shyly tasting her mouth with his tongue. 

Amavia felt her desire instantly ignite, an out-of-control wildfire coursing through her veins; her knees felt suddenly too weak to hold her. She leaned back against the bulkhead for support, trying to control her breathing. She'd *never* responded to a kiss this passionately before. Bringing her hand up in sudden confusion, Amavia pushed Jimmy away in perplexed self-defense. 

"I-I'd better get ready," Amavia breathed, refusing to look Jimmy in the eye. Jimmy watched her, helplessly bewildered. The rollercoaster ride that his emotions seemed to be on lately had just performed aloop-de-loop. 

Jimmy had never been in love before, wasn't even sure how he wassupposed to feel. The strange, yet pleasant new sensations he was experiencing whenever he thought of Amavia had his mind in a whirl. Had he done something wrong? The jumble of mixed signals Jimmy was receiving from Amavia didn't help his confusion any. 

Jimmy suddenly wished he could talk to Sam. Sam had always listened to his questions about any subject he'd ever brought up, which had been a considerable amount, in light of Jimmy's insatiable curiosity. Funny, now that he thought about it, Jimmy couldn't remember ever discussing girls--he'd never even thought about them before, at least, not like this. Fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Jimmy-boy. 

"Approaching second rendezvous point." Thomas' voice interrupted Jimmy's chaotic thoughts, bringing him back to the task at hand. #### 

Martha looked around with satisfaction. The home base was as ready as it was going to get. Stobel had successfully programmed the replicator to reproduce additional bandages, disinfectants, and amazingly, some of the herbal paste he'd concocted from local flora. 

Martha had observed first hand the paste's healing qualities when Stobel had used it initially on Amavia, and later on Jimmy; whatever that stuff was, without additional medical supplies, it was going to be their primary topical salve. Stobel also replicated additional Garg Plants in order to supplement those already on hand. Martha and one other base camper prepared a hardy soup in order to feed the expected influx of Science Campers. Stobel, meanwhile, gave a hands-on, combat first-aid training class to the remaining base campers. Two young men, Yoon and Rahael, whose area of interest respectively lay in astrophysics and astronomy, each demonstrated a knack for the first aid procedures. Impressed, Stobel made them both leaders of the newly trained combat medical teams, and with their assistance, set up a triage station. Yoon's team would determine whether an injury waslife-threatening or not. If yes, the casualty would be sent to Stobel;if not, then Rahael's team would render whatever first aid was deemed necessary. 

When the first ground vehicle filled with ex-hostages arrived, Stobel and Yoon personally ground guided it to a safe parking area. Van Doran, who drove the group from the warehouse, explained that Adam and his team left the vehicle in order to rendezvous with the Resolute. 

"All I know is that Rover Leader, I think that's that kid, Jimmy, called for an emergency rendezvous with Rover Team Two--that was Adam's team--and for us to continue on here to the base camp." Van Doran shook his apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew more, but since our rescue from the power plant, I really haven't had a chance to catch my breath. It's been pretty much, Go-Go-Go!" 

Stobel nodded in understanding. "Yes, Jimmy Kirk has proven himself to be quite a--" Stobel paused, raising his eyebrow, then continuing dryly, "--forceful personality since the start of this emergency." Then quickly changing the topic, asked, "Do you have any injuries? We've set up a first-aid station." 

Van Doran looked impressed. "Geez, you guys think of just abouteverything, don't you? Yeah, we have a couple of injuries. They're still onboard. We didn't want to move them until a doctor could have a chance to check them over." Stobel nodded and followed him into the transport. 

Martha, meanwhile, trying her best not think about Thomas, concentrated on her duties. The first group was mostly exhausted and hungry, although she'd heard that they had two serious injuries. An ex-hostage, identifying herself as Caitlin, volunteered to help run the serving line. Gratefully, Martha accepted her assistance. Soon one other, C.R. (Don't *call* me Christopher Robin!), a six-foot five giant, still smarting over being held hostage, also began to help. Within an hour of the first group's arrival, the second transport arrived. This group had more serious injuries. One, Olsen, had been recruited at the power station to help free the hostages being held at the gymnasium. Stobel took one look at him, and turned the other casualties over to Yoon's team to care for. 

"Hey, who do I give this to?" Martha looked up from the serving line. A tired-looking young man was addressing her, holding up a black carryall. At her questioning look, he explained. "The girl, Amavia, handed this to me; said it was a medical bag--" Martha immediately snatched it from his hands, and not waiting for further explanation, ran to find Stobel, "--said you'd know what to do with it," he finished lamely, shrugging his shoulders. 

#### 

"Any questions?" Jimmy asked after the mission briefing. "Recovery. How do we get out?" Molson asked. 

"As soon as Team Two's set off the plasma grenades, and we've causedenough mayhem to ensure the colonists have an even chance of escaping, we beat feet to the rendezvous point. Wait for pick-up." Jimmy's voice took on a solemn timbre. "If the Resolute's a no show at the appointed time, then, wait until nightfall and make the best possible speed back to camp, using all means of escape and evasion." Jimmy looked at Molson apologetically, then at all of them, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry, that's the best I can offer. If anyone wants to back out, now's the time. No one will think any less of you. I mean, we're not soldiers, just a bunch of school kids." 

"That's where you're wrong, Jimmy," Adam countered quietly. "RememberKodos' words: 'We're soldiers in a cause.' Well, we didn't choose thecause; it chose us. I, for one, am sticking it out to the end. I don't care what the odds are." 

"The odds of our survival," Soran dutifully pointed out, "are one million--six hundred fifty-eight thousand--four hundred thirty-two point five-six to one." The others looked at him. Oh, yeah? 

"With odds like that," Bill quipped, "how can we lose? I'm in!" 

"Me, too," chimed Janine. 

"Count me in!" Amavia added. 

The others agreed. 

"The K'hara clan will be singing songs of this glorious day in our honor, T'Jimmy'K'hara, for many generations to come!" T'Shal said looking warrior proud at Jimmy. 

Jimmy nodded, not trusting himself to speak, basking momentarily in their faith and camaraderie. Then swallowing, he managed, "Okay, then; let's do it!" #### 

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE 

Jimmy led his team through the back streets and alley ways of Spencer's Landing. Full daylight revealed the utter chaos that had gripped the city the previous night as a result of the blackout. A riot had obviously ensued. Store fronts had been smashed, their contents strewn all over the city's formerly clean streets. Buildings had been burnt out, their gutted interiors an accusing testament to the horrors brought on by the recent days. Soldiers were everywhere: on street corners, marching in single columns, patrolling in open air ground vehicles. The Resolute had dropped off Team Two about two kilometers north of the stadium. Adam and his team were making their way there now. Thomas had then selected a relatively deserted elevated landing ramp to set down the APC. Normally used for commercial deliveries, the LZ looked like it had been abandoned for the duration. 

With Garcia gone, Ames was now paired with Molson on the point. Jimmyremembered the sudden grief that had gripped Ames when informed of his friend's death. He'd moved off to a corner in the APC, his back to everyone. Finally, when Ames had stood and rejoined them, Jimmy couldn't help but notice the telltale signs of redness in his eyes; a poignant sadness mixed with feelings of guilt(?) evident. Ames hadn't spoken a single word about Garcia. 

Ames still moved with the calm, sure way he always had, but there wassomething missing. The almost psychic link he'd shared withGarcia--knowing what he was doing before he did it--was gone. He had to look at Molson to verify that his new partner was performing his job correctly. Ames felt lost somehow--the fun and excitement were gone. The mission had lost its luster--now he just wanted to get the whole thing over with and go home. 

I wonder what Mom's fixing for dinner tonight, Ames thought, a wave of homesickness washing over him. Hey, Danny, he thought to himself warningly, now's not the time. Those soldiers mean business...You knew it would happen...sooner or later Carlos was gonna snap...you should've seen it coming. Uh-oh! 

Soldiers. A column of five coming their way! Ames immediately gave thedanger signal. 

Jimmy, following with T'Shal, saw it and passed it on to the rest. Bill and Amavia were following about ten meters further back; Thomas and Janine were bringing up the rear. Jimmy tried not to think about Amavia. He'd deliberately teamed her with someone else in order not to become distracted about her safety. Dad's warning about non-fraternization with subordinates kept resounding in his ears. "Jimmy, only a fool will become intimately involved with a member of his crew. It's okay to make friends, but anything beyond that is completely unprofessional. The lives of your crew depend on you and the decisions you make. If the life of one crewman becomes more important to you than the safety of your entire ship, then you've compromised not only your command, but the faith and trust your crew have placed in you." 

No, Jimmy had enough on his mind; he couldn't afford to worry about Amavia, too. Each pair of team members was responsible for watching one another's back. Jimmy would just have to trust her partner to do his job properly. 

The Science Campers had each ducked under whatever cover was immediately available until the column of soldiers passed. The patrol seemed to be providing more of a presence--a scare tactic undoubtedly--than any true search for dissidents. Once they'd moved a sufficient distance, Ames gave the all clear, and the Campers proceeded to their target. 

Amavia felt the palms of her hands sweating. Now that she was actuallyhere, creeping through these frightening back streets, it dawned onher that this was her first real patrol. With the exception of theraid on the armory when she helped Jimmy with the plasma grenades, each of the other times, she'd been relegated to relative safety. 

First, while escaping with Adam and Jimmy, she'd been injured, so naturally, they'd hidden her in that clump of bushes (turned out to be Garg's Plants, she remembered ruefully); next, she'd assisted Thomas in downloading the data dump from the Tarsus One's MDU onto the Resolute's smaller CPU; finally, she'd volunteered to drive that vehicle when they'd initially rescued the hostages. 

When Amavia thought about it, this was the first real mission that she'd taken an active part in. The enormity of what she'd let herself in for crept up slowly, a cold hand clutching her intestines. Being a commando hadn't exactly been one of her life's dreams. Unlike Jimmy and some of the others, Amavia had never even wanted to join Starfleet. Likable and popular throughout her school years, she'd been on the cheerleading squad, elected class president four years running, and had served as president of the science club. 

When she turned sixteen and her parents finally allowed her to start dating, the boys had just naturally lined up. Amavia had never wanted for anything her entire life. Her parents, whom she admitted had shamelessly spoiled her, loved and trusted her unconditionally; indeed, Amavia had never given them cause to worry. Catching sight of the back of Jimmy's head, Amavia once again, felt that surge of heat and accompanying confusion. 

Amavia couldn't believe that she had actually fallen for Jimmy: He was younger than her younger brother, John. Geez! Amavia mentally kicked herself, if we hadn't been surrounded by all the others in the Resolute, I think I would've actually taken my clothes off right then and there when he *kissed* me. I'm probably the first girl he's ever kissed--a first crush--and here I am responding like a sex-starved harlot, and I've never even *had* sex before. If that isn't the yardstick with which to measure our age differences, Amavia concluded sadly, I don't know what is. Things could never work between us. Jimmy seems so much bigger than life, but he's still just a little boy--he has too much growing up left to do. I'd *love* to be his first; I'd love for *him* to be mine, but it can never be. What am I going to do? What am I going to say to him? 

Her thoughts a jumble, Amavia followed Bill, concentrating on watchinghis signals, trying to erase all other thoughts from her consciousness. 

Bringing up the rear, Thomas thought back on the past few days. He couldn't believe that so little time had actually passed. Finally, his chance to make up for his fatal mistake in judgment was here. Although the others seemed to have forgiven him his error, Thomas hadn't forgiven himself. 

Watching Jimmy closely these past few days, listening to his razor sharp thought processes as he analyzed the fluid situation with lightning speed, observing the others' growing respect and loyalty (in the case of T'Shal, undying loyalty), Thomas could only feel shame for his own arrogant assumptions of personal superiority. 

Thinking back on his high school years, star athlete in both Americanfootball and soccer, straight-A student, captain of the debate team,Thomas couldn't think of a single instance where he hadn't been the guy in the charge, the one others always looked to for leadership. Hethought of Martha. Childhood sweethearts since the first grade, theyplanned to marry upon his graduation from Starfleet Academy. Thomas wasn't sure anymore if he was even Starfleet material. That kid, Thomas thought ruefully, he's not just Starfleet material-- he's the stuff that heroes are made of. Even if I graduated from the Academy ahead of him by a couple of years, I have a feeling I'd wind up working for him eventually. Smiling, he remembered how Jimmy had handled Martha. Boy! I've gotta hand it to the kid, I'd never have had the nerve to say that to her: 'Let's face it, Martha. As a soldier, you stink.' Talk about gumption. Of course, Thomas added wryly, catching sight of Amavia up ahead, I think the kid's got his hands full there. Shaking his head, Thomas dodged around an outdoor recycler, looked tosee if it was all clear ahead, then waved Janine forward. #### 

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR 

Despite the increased patrols, Team One arrived at the stadium complex quickly. Jimmy checked his chronometer: 0800 hours! He didn't even want to think about how many more colonists had been murdered since dawn. Signaling his team to remain covered, Jimmy called Adam. 

"Rover One, Rover Leader. Request status." 

"Rover Leader, Rover One. We are at the north entrance. Proceeding with mission." 

"Copy, Rover One. Rover Leader out." 

Jimmy signaled Thomas and Janine forward. Thomas assumed a prone position, covering the team's left flank; Janine took a kneeling position to cover their right. Jimmy, checking the immediate area to ensure no Enlightened Patrol soldiers would happen by at the wrong moment, took a tight grip on his weapon, then dashed across the open tarmac to the stadium's south entrance. 

Jimmy tried the door. Locked. Not bothering with subtlety, he set his weapon to cutting beam width and melted the electronics. Then, one by one, Jimmy waved each team member through the stadium's south entrance. This was an extremely hazardous moment for each, because the stadium complex was surrounded by a wide-open concrete tarmac used by the exceptionally large stadium crowds as a public parking ramp. As such, if discovered, the Science Campers would have no cover. 

Once inside the complex, the team split into pairs. Each pair was to take up sniper positions on the west side of the structure where they'd have a clear shot of the guards scattered throughout the stadium. To minimize the chances of all of them being killed or captured, they would set up on different levels and sections. 

As Jimmy moved quietly to his position, at a low crouch, he was aware of the tangible horror that pervaded the stadium, punctuated by the wailing of a small child, here and there, crying in hunger or in fear. Kodos' morning broadcast was being played over the stadium loudspeakers, a grim reminder of their impending doom. 

Jimmy gasped when he caught his first sight of the hundreds of colonists who had been literally corralled, like livestock, imprisoned on the stadium's playing field. So many people! And they're *all* dead, Jimmy thought, unless we do something fast. Jimmy and T'Shal assumed their places nearest the playing field. Their immediate targets: Kodos' most fanatical troops who comprised the Firing Squads. Ames and Molson had the highest position--the VIP level. Bill and Amavia were two levels below that, in boxes that had been reserved for the media during sporting events. Thomas and Janine were next--two levels above Jimmy, in normal stadium seating. Glancing at his chronometer, Jimmy impatiently counted off the minutes: Come on, Adam! he urged. What's keeping you? Where's the big bang? 

The deafening explosions that rumbled through the stadium provided the answer. A large portion of the complex's east stadium seating began collapsing inward--a giant's foot suddenly squashing it. Into the ensuing bedlam of screaming colonists scurrying for cover, of guards threatening their helpless charges by uselessly ordering them to remain where they were, Jimmy and T'Shal started methodically picking off Kodos' elite troops with deadly accuracy. Adam's team added to the violent confusion with more plasma charges exploding at random moments from deep within the stadium's underground network. As the dust and debris began to settle, Jimmy could make out the open spaces of the outside concrete tarmac. Now! Jimmy thought to himself, silently urging the colonists to make a break--start running now! Not caring about his safety, Jimmy suddenly stood, screaming at the top of his lungs, targeting and firing at any guard who happened to come into his sights. Through the corner of his eye, he caught sight of T'Shal, then Thomas and Janine following suit. Soon, all of Team One were firing from exposed positions. The Science Campers' reckless actions had the desired effect on the crowds: Suddenly, no longer helpless victims docilely awaiting execution, they turned en masse against their hated oppressors. Hunted individually as prey, the lone fox suddenly transformed itself into a pack of savage hounds surrounding and viciously pouncing on their terrified former jailers. The soldiers either stood their ground and fired into the unarmed crowds, eventually succumbing to the overwhelmingly shear numbers, the Science Campers' deadly fusillade, or both--or, the soldiers deserted, too frightened of the consequences they'd have to face for the atrocities of the past few days. Through the confusion, Jimmy suddenly caught sight of a young woman running, a small child in her arms. She was being targeted by energy beams from two directions. She'd be killed in another second! 

Not stopping to think, Jimmy vaulted over the guard rail, landing on the field, two meters below, at a full run. Catching up to the woman, Jimmy grabbed her and began steering her to cover. Feeling a two-close high energy beam slice the air near them, Jimmy wheeled and fired in the direction he instinctively knew it'd originated from. A soldier suddenly fell from an elevated tower two levels up. Turning to follow the young woman, Jimmy--too late--saw to his horror a particle beam strike her between the shoulder blades. 

The woman screamed, falling forward. "NO-OO!" Jimmy cried, running towards her. T'Shal, who'd tried to cover Jimmy's rescue attempt of the young woman, now appeared on her left. Gently lifting her, T'Shal carried her to safety. 

"Mommy! Momm-mmeee!" screamed the small child, a boy, Jimmy saw, about four or five years old. "Momm-mmeee!" 

Jimmy picked him up and hurried after T'Shal. 

"Mommy! Mommy! You hurt Mommy! You hurt Mommy!" the small child cried. He began pounding Jimmy with his tiny fists, kicking out in heartbroken, revenged filled hatred. "You hurt Mommy! I hate you!" 

Reaching the relative safety afforded by the entrance tunnel, Jimmy swiftly, but compassionately, bent over, and, turning the boy so that his back was to him, a trick Sam used to pull on him when he was small, hugged the boy tightly to him, willing him to cry normally in grief. "Shh-hh," Jimmy comforted the boy. "We didn't hurt your Mommy. The soldiers did. I promise, we would never hurt you or your Mommy. Please believe me. I only want to help." While Jimmy was sing-songing this litany, he could feel the boy's struggles slowly begin to abate. Then he felt the little body being racked in sobs. 

"Mommy! They hurt her! They hurt my Mommy!" 

"Kevin--" a whispery thin voice stopped the boy in mid cry. "Kevin, come to Mommy." Kevin ran to his mother, kneeling next to her, taking her head tenderly in his arms, bending down and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled, weakly reaching her hand to caress his cheek. 

"My baby. You'll have to be a very brave boy, Kevin," she whispered, struggling to get the words out, desperate need urging her on. T'Shal shook his head at Jimmy. She wasn't going to make it. "Mommy has to go away, Kevin." 

"Noo-o, I don't want you to go away, Mommy," Kevin protested. 

"I know, sweetie, but it's something I must do," she smiled at her little boy. "Promise me you'll be a good boy, Kevin. Go with these two men; do what they tell you to do. Promise Mommy, Kevin." 

"I promise," Kevin said in a small voice. 

"Sir?" It took Jimmy a moment to realize that she meant him. 

"Yes, ma'am?" Jimmy asked quietly, kneeling down so that she could see him. 

"You're not much older than my Kevin, are you?" she asked smiling. "You're very brave for what you've done. Thank you." 

"I'm sorry. I wish we could've done more," Jimmy apologized, ashamed that she was thanking him when she was dying before his eyes. 

"Don't be sorry...you've given my son his life. I'm very grateful. Please, promise me...we have family on Earth...in Ireland. My son's name is...Kevin Thomas Riley...he's four years old. My name is... Siobhan Kathleen Riley. Please, take care...of my baby." 

"I promise, ma'am. I promise to personally see him to your family." This was a vow Jimmy intended to keep. 

"Thank you. I-I don't even know your name--?" 

"Jimmy, Ma'am, Jimmy Kirk." 

"Thank you, Jimmy Kirk. Kevin...remember Mommy loves you. Never forget..." she breathed quietly and died. 

"T'Jimmy, we must go," T'Shal urged. Jimmy nodded his head. 

"Kevin," Jimmy got down on his knees and took the boy in his arms; strong memories suddenly flooded Jimmy of another four-year-old boy, crying for a father, who always seemed to leave too soon after arriving for visits that were never long enough, being held in the comforting arms of his older brother. 

"Let's go, Kevin. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Jimmy stood, picking up the small, grief-stricken boy, another burden on Jimmy's already overloaded young shoulders. 

#### 

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE 

Adam tossed the final charges at Routledge. "Set 'em, then get outta here! Nelson, T'Pei, give him a hand! Head back to the rendezvous once you bring the house down! I'm going topside to give Team One a hand! Soran, with me!" 

Adam didn't wait for acknowledgement; like Jimmy, he'd grown used to having his orders obeyed. Of course, his ignoring Jimmy's orders to evacuate was an entirely different matter. No way was he leaving without ensuring Jimmy and the others were safe. Especially Jimmy-- someone had to watch out for that kid. 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Adam raced up the final remaining standing section of the east side of the stadium. Pour on the speed, Donlevy, he urged, Routledge is just as likely to set the charges early or incorrectly. Nice guy, lots of spirit, but about as bright as a dead power pack; and, paraphrasing Jimmy--as a commando, Routledge stinks. The others will take care of his mistakes, Adam assured himself. Feeling caught up in the urgent matter at hand, Adam hadn't even noticed that the ones he'd left behind were all new members of the team. He'd automatically called on Soran to back him up. T'Pei noticed. A Rigellian with a long tradition of intra-family conspiracies and rivalries, not to mention years-long civil wars, T'Pei understood the concept of trust--of never having had it and of gaining it only to lose it again. She felt that Adam had never truly given his trust to them. She understood why it would be difficult to embrace a newcomer too quickly--he may be a spy sent to destroy them from within--like her uncle, Stellon. However, even though she'd pledged her life to follow Adam's commands, T'Pei knew that she would be unable to return to the rendezvous knowing that he and Soran had gone upstairs to face personal danger. 

Checking Routledge's handiwork, T'Pei made the necessary corrections that were becoming automatic. Why did Adam hand the charges to Routledge? she asked herself, annoyed. He knows that Routledge doesn't know his positives from his negatives--how did he ever win a Science Camp award anyway? Unless, of course, Adam knew that Nelson and I would catch the errors. A way to keep us occupied, probably...There, done! 

Turning to Nelson and Routledge, T'Pei gave that strange thumbs up sign that she had seen the Humans use repeatedly. Nelson and Routledge nodded, then began heading out. 

"You two go on ahead. I'm going topside to lend a hand!" T'Pei yelled, waving them on. 

"But we have our orders--head to the rendezvous!" Routledge protested. 

"I'm not asking you to come with me," T'Pei retorted. "But I'm not leaving without knowing the fate of the others!" 

"I agree," Nelson said, "I'm going with you." 

Routledge looked at them both as if they were crazy. Then shaking his head in obviously frustrated resignation, he followed. This vacation is really starting to suck, he thought. 

#### 

Reaching the open stadium seats, Adam caught sight of Jimmy on the field turning and firing at a sniper. Spying movement to the sniper's right, Adam quickly sighted his weapon and fired. A miss! The soldier ducked behind a row of stadium seats, and before Adam could react, the trooper fired his weapon, the deadly beam slicing through the back of the woman whom Jimmy had been helping escape. 

In sudden a fury, Adam rapidly fired his weapon, the multiple bursts effectively showering the soldier's hidden position with a deadly firestorm. The soldier, his hiding place no longer safe, risked exposure and ran for safety at a half-crouch. Coldly leading his target, Adam took a deep breath, slowly let it out, then fired. His deadly beam cut through the soldier, burning a hole in the concrete wall behind him. Adam turned and ran to where he'd last seen Jimmy and T'Shal escape. Soran followed. 

#### 

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX 

"Bill, look out!" Amavia warned. Bill dived right to avoid being hit, but was too late. Amavia screamed, running to his side, "Bill-ll-l! Nooo-oo-o! Bill!" Bill's chest was a charred, smoking ruin. He was already dead. "Bill," Amavia whispered, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry." 

Then noticing the telltale smell of burnt ozone, Amavia knew that she was next unless she did something--fast. Jimmy, where *are* you? I *need* you, she cried to herself, feeling terribly alone and abandoned. I'm no *good* at this sort of thing. 

The litany repeating itself in her head, Amavia kept crawling on all fours to reach the relative safety of the stadium tunnel. An intense heat beam burned a jagged hole directly above her head. Amavia screamed, curling into a fetal position; they'd have her range in another second. 

Amavia was too terrified to take evasive action. I shouldn't've come, she berated herself. Jimmy was trying to protect me, but I just *had* to show him that I could do it. I *showed* him all right. I showed everyone. I'm nothing but a big coward. 

Her tears of helpless fright were coming steadily now. Amavia didn't want to die. She had too much to live for. She wanted to go home! 

Suddenly, over the furious volley of deadly beams, Amavia heard someone calling her name. Jimmy? No--Adam! Amavia risked a look. There, by the tunnel entrance leading to the east wing. Adam and Soran were running towards her, desperately firing their weapons as they approached her. 

"Run! Get up! Run!" Adam was franticly urging her to get away while he and Soran provided protective fire. Amavia's mind knew that she had to get up, but her body refused to obey her. She was frozen in place, too frightened to stay, too terrified to run. 

Come *on*, Amy, Amavia begged herself, let's go! They're trying to *help* you. You've got to get up! 

Amavia felt disassociated, separated from her body. She saw a pathetic creature crawling infinitely slowly towards the stadium tunnel. She saw her friends valiantly providing covering fire to assist this despicably, spineless coward. 

Suddenly, Amavia saw Adam and Soran come under deadly counterfire, barely able to avoid being hit. Get up! Get up! Amavia angrily spurred her other self. You've *got* to help them. Jimmy expects it of you; *I* expect it of you! You can't let them down. Amavia's senses all returned at once. She heard the panicked cries of the prisoners still running for safety. She heard the Enlightened Patrol soldiers shouting and firing their deadly weapons. She heard the death screams of those caught by the killer particle beams in mid-stride, safety almost within reach. Amavia saw Bill lying there, near her feet, a blackened hole where his chest used to be. 

Slowly, determinedly, Amavia took a tighter grip on her weapon. Taking deep, calming breaths the way Jimmy had taught her, Amavia began to adjust her weapon to the maximum force setting. Remembering the careful lessons that T'Shal had given them earlier, she went through the steps until she felt the weapon practically start humming with pent-up energy. The indicator light went from red to green. She was ready. Taking a deep breath, Amavia counted to three, rolled left and came up firing. 

"Adam, Soran!" Amavia called. "To me! I'll *cover* you!" Not taking time to see if they'd heard her, Amavia concentrated on returning fire in any direction she spied a particle emission. Soon, she felt rather than saw that her friends had joined her. Together, they continued to sight and shoot until they couldn't find any more targets at which to fire. Taking a moment to rest in the unexpected lull, the three Science Campers suddenly heard what sounded like a low rumbling begin to reverberate throughout the stadium. What was that? It sounded like humming. No, it sounded like--what? 

Adam looked at Amavia and Soran, confused. He concentrated on what he was hearing, then realized it wasn't humming, it was chanting. Someone--no it sounded like *everyone*--was chanting. What were they saying? Sounded like...Kodos! That was it! The crowds were all calling out *Kodos*--crying for his blood! 

Adam risked a look over the protective wall he and the others had taken refuge behind. The crowds were all pointing upwards towards the VIP enclosed viewing areas. Adam looked up, too, and there, much to his shock, he saw the man whose evil vision had brought so many to annihilation: Kodos! 

Adam stood, unmindful of the danger, pointing upwards. "There--it *is* him! It's *Kodos*!" Amavia and Soran followed his pointing finger. Kodos! The name sent chills of unreasoning terror coursing through Amavia's veins. "We can't let him escape! Come on!" Not waiting for a response, Amavia began running up the stadium stairs. Adam and Soran, after a moment's startled hesitation, ran after her. 

#### 

T'Pei, Nelson, and Routledge emerged from the lower basement in time to hear the chanting roar begin. Kodos...Kodos...Kodos! The steady repetition increased in hysteria until the entire stadium was ringing with the name that had come to represent death. 

KODOS,KODOS,KODOSKODOSKODOSKODOSKODOS! 

Nelson saw that the crowd was pointing upwards. "Look! Up in the VIP section. I think I see someone up there!" Nelson started running towards the stadium stairs. "Come on--it's Kodos!" T'Pei and Routledge were right behind him. As they reached the lower steps, the last of the plasma charges went off, momentarily throwing them off their feet. 

#### 

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN 

Jimmy, with Kevin in tow, followed by T'Shal had been hurrying through the maze of corridors that comprised the stadium complex's interior. They suddenly felt the rumble from the last set of explosives by Team Two. Time for the Science Campers to begin their retreat, Jimmy thought satisfied; however, he and T'Shal had one final mission before they joined their friends. 

Jimmy knew from the morning's broadcast that Kodos, himself, was probably somewhere around here. Kodos' speech had sounded desperate, a last ditch effort to ensure the success of his mad scheme. Kodos would want to witness the fruition of his plans--the cold-blooded murder of countless colonists whom he considered *nonproductive*. 

Jimmy had devised a contingency plan with T'Shal regarding Kodos. Once the final explosives had been set, his orders were that the Science Campers withdraw from the stadium and head towards the rendezvous to await pick-up. Jimmy had not informed the others, not even Adam, that he and T'Shal were going to search for Kodos and try to personally bring him to justice. Jimmy knew that he would never be able to rest until he ensured that Kodos paid for his heinous crimes. 

Jimmy looked down at Kevin, his grip on the small boy firm but gentle. He hadn't counted on having someone like Kevin along. Jimmy didn't want to put the boy in unnecessary danger, but he just didn't happen to have a babysitter with him. Besides, he'd promised Kevin's mother that he would take care of him. 

Oh, right, Jimmy-boy, bringing a four-year-old along on a search and destroy mission is your idea of *taking care* of him? Excellent choice in strategy. There was no helping it, though, Jimmy sighed resignedly to himself. The stakes were just too high. Jimmy would just have to watch out for the boy. 

As they ran through the deserted corridors, Jimmy heard what seemed like a strange rumbling. Because he was inside a stadium, the sound reminded him of a large sports crowd chanting the name of their team. He slowed to a walk and concentrated on what he was hearing. "T'Shal, wait!" Jimmy called. T'Shal turned to see what had caught his attention. 

"What is it?" T'Shal asked. 

"I'm not sure," Jimmy replied shaking his head in perplexion. "Listen. What do you hear?" All three listened carefully for a few seconds. Finally, an unexpected quarter piped up. 

"It sounds like their saying *Kodos*, over and over," Kevin said. "KodosKodosKodos!" 

"He is correct, T'Jimmy! The crowds outside are shouting Kodos' name!" T'Shal agreed. 

"That means the monster's here someplace! Come on! We've got him!" Jimmy urged the others on. 

Running up the interior stairwell, Jimmy finally had to pick up Kevin. The boy was much too small to keep up with their pace. Unfortunately, like when he first picked up Amavia, and realized that she was heavier than she looked, Jimmy suddenly discovered the same thing about Kevin. 

"T'Shal! Wait!" Jimmy called. "I can't keep up and carry Kevin, as well." Jimmy's breaths were coming in short, gulping gasps. "I've gotta catch my breath. Sorry." 

"Do not worry, T'Jimmy I shall carry the child-warrior," T'Shal offered. Before Jimmy could offer his thanks, however, the *child- warrior* made his feelings immediately and unmistakably known. "No! Mommy said to stay with Jimmy," Kevin protested, hugging Jimmy tighter. "But I'll be here, Kevin," Jimmy tried explaining as quietly, and as reasonably as possible. "T'Shal is only going to carry you. I'll be up front protecting you." 

"No! I won't go with anyone but you." Kevin, nose to nose, looked accusingly at Jimmy, his little face scrunched in a scowl. "You promised Mommy you'd take *care* of me. You *promised*." Nodding in surrender, Jimmy agreed. "You're right, Kevin. I did promise." And remembering his long-ago childhood conversations with Sam, he added to himself, "...and a promise *is* a promise." 

#### 

Thomas and Janine had heard the chanting, and signaling Ames and Molson two levels above on the VIP level, they proceeded up the outside stadium stairs to join them. Ames waited, crouched near the fire door that led into the VIP corridors. Molson had already tried to open it, but, to no one's surprise, they found the door locked. When Thomas and Janine joined them, Ames set his weapon to narrow cutting beam, and made short work of the sophisticated locking mechanism. "Let's go," Thomas muttered. Taking a quick look through the door into the neutrally carpeted corridor, Thomas hurried inside, running towards the VIP private booths. Kodos had to be here somewhere. Like Jimmy, Thomas deduced that Kodos had probably decided to personally assure the execution of the final group of so-called nonproductive colonists. 

As the four youngsters rounded a corner, they caught the sounds of someone moving just as quickly towards them, from an adjacent corridor. Taking defensive positions, the four Science Campers waited, their weapons, set at maximum kill force, pointed in the direction from where they'd heard the unknown enemy approach. 

"Bang-Bang. You're dead." The voice from behind them gave a derisive snort. "I swear, haven't I *taught* you guys any better?" Jimmy! Thomas whirled in relief. "I thought I told you that if you're gonna take a step, you gotta step carefully," Jimmy tsk-tsked, adjusting his hold on Kevin. "T'Shal and I could hear you from four floors away." 

"But, we heard you on the other corridor," Thomas protested. "How did you--?" 

"You heard T'Shal," Jimmy explained. "We heard what we thought was either a herd of buffalo," he said looking at them askance, "or very careless, very frightened Enlightened troops deserting their rapidly sinking ship." He paused looking each in the eye. "Of course, it never occurred to us that it could be you four since I seem to remember certain standing orders about disengaging the enemy and heading towards the rendezvous?" 

The others had the grace to look slightly abashed. Janine spoke first. "You didn't really think that we'd just leave without making sure you were okay, first, did you? Besides, when we heard them chanting for Kodos' head, we had to try to catch him." 

"I guess your orders were too vague for us understand." Jimmy whirled around to find Amavia, holding her weapon casually, rifle butt resting on her right hip, Adam and Soran standing beside her looking smug. "A leader has to be clear and concise to avoid being misinterpreted." Jimmy gave her an *I might have known* look. 

"Doesn't *anyone* obey orders anymore?" Jimmy asked no one in particular. "We have not disobeyed your orders," T'Pei interjected, as she, Nelson and Routledge, joined them at a jog. "We have merely delayed their execution." 

Jimmy, holding Kevin with his right arm, threw up his left in frustration. "That's it. You're *all* fired," he quipped. Chuckling, Adam said, "Face it, Jimmy, you've been outgunned and outmaneuvered. You're the one who taught us about changing the rules." Pausing for effect, he looked his young leader in the eye and asked, "So, *Captain* Kirk, sir, do we go and get Kodos, or do we discuss the philosophy of command?" 

"Well, since it looks like I can't stop you, anyway, let's go get him. Before he figures out his time in this reality is over." Looking at Kevin, nose to nose, as Kevin had done earlier, Jimmy gave him a smile that could melt the polar ice cap. "What do *you* think, Kevin? Do we go catch the bad guy?" 

"Yeah, we go catch the bad guy!" Kevin happily replied, hugging Jimmy's neck. 

#### 

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT 

"Okay, Kevin, I'm going to have ask you to be a good soldier and obey orders," Jimmy said, kneeling at eye level with the younger boy. "I have to leave you here--" 

"NO!" Kevin protested, crossing his arms in open rebellion and angrily stamping his foot. "You *promised* you wouldn't leave me!" 

"Kevin," Jimmy explained patiently, "sometimes people have to do things that may look like they're going back on their word, but it's really for your own good. Where I'm going, Kevin, is no place for a little boy. I'm keeping my word to your mother to protect you. Do you understand?" 

Kevin screwed his diminutive face shut, refusing to acknowledge Jimmy's explanation, his tiny body a mute symbol of hurt and angry defiance. Jimmy looked up helplessly at Amavia, standing patiently behind Kevin. She and Routledge had volunteered to guard the boy while the others attempted to capture Kodos. Amavia knew the boy's safety was just one more burden that Jimmy had to contend with. Knowing that if she and Kevin were both relatively out of harm's way would ease Jimmy's mind, Amavia unhesitatingly proffered to baby-sit. 

"I'll take care of him, Jimmy, I promise," Amavia said gently. "The others are waiting. Go on; we'll be all right." Amavia smiled bravely, wondering if she'd ever see him again. If we ever get out of this, she vowed silently, I don't care about our age differences, I'm going to-- 

Amavia's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Jimmy who swept her in his arms, kissing her deeply, passionately, as if for the last time. Then his face lighting up with that swashbuckler, devil-may-care smile, he turned to go. "I'll be back; you can count on it." Looking at Kevin, his eyes softened going from green to hazel, "That goes for the both of you." When Jimmy left, Kevin ran to the farthest corner from the door. Turning his back to the wall, he slid down along it to the floor, hugging his knees in and forlornly putting his head down. Amavia could hear his heartbroken, muffled cries, "He *promised*," repeated over again. Amavia walked over and sat down beside him. She put her arm consolingly around his shoulders, but Kevin wasn't having any sympathy. He stiffened and turned his back to her. 

"Kevin, you can be angry and hurt over Jimmy leaving you with me, or you can try to understand his side." Amavia paused, trying to gauge whether the small boy was listening. "You see, Jimmy's promised not just to take care of you, but of all of us. He's promised to stop Kodos from hurting any more people. Can you understand that?" 

Kevin turned angry eyes to her, not understanding. "But he gave Mommy his *word*! He *promised* her, and he *lied*!" Kevin stood up, gesticulating with his tiny fists. "I HATE HIM!" 

Routledge couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey, listen, you little brat, that's enough of that nonsense. If you don't like what's happened, tough luck. None of us likes what's happened. You think you're the only one's who's suffered? Well, you're not. So stop being a little pain, and just shut up, okay!" 

Kevin, who had never having been spoken to in such a manner in his life, stood open-mouthed. Then, his little face screwed up, Kevin let out a broken-hearted wail, releasing the pent-up feelings of abandonment he'd been holding in since his mother's death; feelings exacerbated by what he believed was Jimmy's false promise to protect him--feelings that had just been pushed over the edge by this *mean* man who was yelling at him. Amavia ran to Kevin, pulling him in to her in a tight hug. 

She glared photon torpedoes at Routledge. "How *dare* you speak to him like that?" she spat. "He's just a little boy! His mother was killed in front of him!" Looking at Routledge with outraged disbelief she added, "Don't you have *any* feelings? Don't you *see* how attached he's become to Jimmy?" 

Routledge just shook his head in bitter disgust. "All I see is a spoiled baby who doesn't appreciate what we're doing for him." 

"If that's how you feel, why did you ask for this detail?" Amavia countered. "I don't remember Jimmy asking for volunteers." 

"Ama-bia, I'm sorry," Kevin whispered. 

"Don't be," Amavia comforted. "It's not your fault you're frightened. We're *all* frightened." Placing her arm around him, Amavia steered Kevin to an empty lounge chair. Sitting down, she pulled him onto her lap, and cradled him to her, crooning an old lullaby that her mother used to hum. Routledge watched Amavia consoling Kevin, and felt only disgust at the turn of events. Why *had* he volunteered for this detail? he asked himself. Because he wasn't an idiot, that's why. He had no intention of getting himself killed anytime soon! Hell, he didn't even belong on Tarsus IV! He'd *cheated* for chrisakes! Stole the science paper from that geeky guy in his physics class and turned it in as his own. When he won, Routledge threatened the geek with a few rearranged facial bones if he so much as opened his wimpy mouth. 

What a laugh! I thought I was going on a summer vacation! What did I get? A whole school full of geeks, excited over some stupid science project, I could've cared less about. I thought there'd at least be some babes available, but they were either already involved with someone, or looked like pooches. Except Amavia. But she obviously has the hots for that kid, Kirk. Can you believe that? A fine looking babe like her, and she wants to do it with some little kid. Well, maybe I can change her mind, Routledge thought lecherously. Unbidden, an image of Jimmy jumping into the executive suite at the power plant to rescue the Science Campers sprang to his mind. Jimmy firing his weapon faster than Routledge thought humanly possible, taking out almost half a dozen soldiers by himself. Jimmy going after that crazy nut, Janine had told him, who'd decapitated one prisoner and gutted the other. 

Routledge mused on what it would be like to have that much pent-up fury turned on him. He decided he didn't want to find out. 

Kevin finally fell asleep. Relieved, Amavia gently lay him down on the soft lounge chair. Putting her finger to her lips, she walked over to Routledge. "Look, I have to answer the basic call right now. I think I saw some restrooms just down the hall. Watch him until I return, okay?" Routledge nodded, and Amavia, checking the hallway carefully both ways, abruptly turned and ran several doors down. Once Amavia left, Routledge took a good long look at the second lounge chair. It sure looked inviting. He couldn't remember when he'd slept last. Jimmy had been driving them relentlessly for several hours now, and he knew that he hadn't slept even before the raid on the power plant. Well, can't hurt to just sit down, can it? Convincing himself that he intended to sit down for a few minutes and nothing else, Routledge sank into the deep luxury of the lounge chair. He fell instantly asleep. 

"Momm-mmee...Momm-mmee..." Kevin called restlessly in his sleep. "No. Don't hurt my mommy. NO!" Kevin was instantly awake. "Mommy!" he cried. Kevin looked around. He was alone in the room with that *mean* man. Ama-bia was gone! She'd *left* him! Springing from the lounge chair Amavia laid him down on, Kevin ran for the door. Not bothering to check to see if it was safe to do so, Kevin ran down the corridor as fast as his pint-sized legs could take him. Jimmy! He had to find Jimmy! 

#### 

CHAPTER THIRY NINE 

Running down the corridor, hurrying to catch up with the others, Jimmy's mind recalled all the different times he'd seen his father say good-bye, kissing his mother as if for the last time, vowing to return from whatever adventure he was going on. Until now, Jimmy had never realized that each time his Dad said good-bye, it could very easily have been *for* the last time. Maybe that's why Mom's always angry when I mention Starfleet, he mused; she doesn't want me to have to say good-bye like that to *my* sons in the future. 

Recalling little Kevin's accusing glare, Jimmy remembered the many times he'd refused to come out of his room to say good-bye when his Dad's leave was over. Recollecting the angry look of betrayal on Kevin's face and his own helpless reaction to it, he wondered how often his Dad had felt this way when he'd seen the same look on *Jimmy's* face. 

Suddenly, Jimmy wanted this whole mess to be over. He wanted to see his father again and tell him how much he loved him. And Mom, he added guiltily, I wasn't exactly a model son when I left home for Tarsus. I promise, Mom, Dad, if I get out of this thing alive, I'll tell you guys how much I love you--every day of the year if I have to. Jimmy passed several doors lying askew from having been unceremoniously kicked open. Not bothering to stop, he glanced in the rooms, occasionally catching sight of the smoking, still remains of some luckless member of the Enlightened Patrol. After a few moments, Jimmy reached the end of the long corridor. Adam and the Science Campers were lined up against the corridor walls, in what appeared to be a practiced maneuver. Ames and Molson were each standing on either side of the fire doors leading to the rooftop stairwell. 

Jimmy came up to Adam. "Report," he gasped. He'd run full out to catch up. 

"Hit all the rooms. No Kodos," Adam explained succinctly. "Only one place left." His eyes looked up through the ceiling. Jimmy nodded. Of course, the VIP rooftop landing pad. Ames and Molson looked at Adam and Jimmy. Jimmy gave Adam the go-ahead. 

"Do it," Adam snapped. 

#### 

Kevin's gone! An ice-cold hand gripped Amavia's insides. Grabbing the sleeping Routledge by the collar, she shook him awake. "You bastard! Wake up! Where is he? Where's Kevin?" 

Routledge was instantly awake. "What are you talking about?" Routledge saw a look of pure contempt in Amavia's sea-green eyes. He added whining, "He was just here a moment ago." 

"He's gone! You were supposed to watch him! You snake!" Amavia released Routledge in revulsion, not wanting to touch him another moment. In stiff anger, she moved to grab her weapon. 

Routledge gave her a leering grin. "Hey, forget the brat; let's me and you--" 

In savage fury, Amavia spun on her left heel, and swinging her weapon with all the strength she could muster, she slammed the rifle butt into Routledge's solar plexus. "You, bastard. If anything happens to Kevin, I'll kill you." Not waiting for a reply, Amavia ran out into the corridor. 

Routledge stood holding his mid-section, gasping for air, her threat sinking in. That Kirk kid, he thought dazedly, if *he* comes after me, there won't be enough left to send home. I've gotta get out--now! Fear driving him, Routledge stumbled out of the room. 

#### 

With the appearance of long-practice, Ames and Molson both pushed through the stairwell doors, weapons ready, covering all angles. The others immediately ran past them, bounding up the short flight of stairs leading to the roof. Reaching the rooftop exit, Jimmy halted only long enough to check to see if the others had caught up. Using hand signals to indicate that every other person should split left or right, Jimmy took a deep breath, then shoved the door open. 

#### 

Little Kevin felt terribly frightened. He didn't want to think about the ugly monsters he'd seen gaping at him, eyes wide and open-mouthed in their final death screams, lurking inside some of the rooms he'd passed. Eventually, Kevin had refused to look inside the rooms anymore, instead standing outside each door, covering his eyes protectively with his hands, calling Jimmy's name. When he didn't receive a reply, Kevin then hurried to the next door. 

"Jimmy," Kevin sobbed, "where *are* you?" 

Finally, Kevin arrived at the last door in the corridor. It looks awful heavy, he thought. Tentatively pushing at the lock-bar, he put his weight behind it. Slowly, the door began to open outwards. Frightened, Kevin chanced a peek. Stairs! He could hear sounds coming from above--Jimmy! He heard Jimmy's voice! Kevin began running upstairs. 

#### 

The Science Campers came out charging, screaming at the top of their lungs. Jimmy immediately saw that the Tarsus One was on final pre- flight for take-off. He could hear the anti-gravs reaching GO-status. Bringing his weapon up smoothly, he sighted automatically and fired. He would not allow Kodos to escape. 

Taking whatever cover was available, the Science Campers all began firing on the governor's private transport. To Jimmy's shock he saw that their particle beams were being diffused somehow. He could actually *see* the energy as it was harmlessly dissipated. What the--? 

Jimmy turned to Adam signaling a conference. Adam quickly joined him. "It's got shielding! That means it's warp capable. Our fire is ineffective this way--we've got to concentrate all weapons on the same spot. Pass the word...aim at starboard amidships--that's where the micro-warp core should be located!" Adam nodded and immediately began passing the word. 

Too late, Jimmy saw that the Tarsus One was lifting off! Jimmy continued to fire his weapon, concentrating his shot group (as his grandfather used to say) on the same spot. Within seconds the rest of the Science Campers directed their massed fires at the same target. 

The expert pilot immediately banked, but instead of taking off, he turned and began a deadly strafing run, narrowly missing Jimmy by a slim margin. Jimmy heard a scream to his far left--*Thomas*, writhing in agony! He'd been hit, his upper body enveloped in flames. Janine, joined by Adam and T'Shal, was frantically trying to put out the spreading inferno threatening to engulf Thomas' torso. 

In raging fury, Jimmy stood up, not caring about his safety any more. He was going to get that bastard even if he died trying. 

Kodos, you're mine. 

Jimmy sighted his target amidships, squeezed and held his firing button, unmindful about burning out his power pack. The others followed suit. This was it: If Kodos wanted to escape, he had to cross their line of final protective fires. They would not let him go without a fight. 

Suddenly, to Jimmy's horror, he heard a small voice calling him! 

"Jimm-mmee!" 

#### 

Amavia, panicked, ran down the hallway. She quickly entered each room she came to, calling Kevin's name. She had to hurry; where *was* he? 

"Kevin!" Amavia called desperately. She searched through the room she was in, carefully avoiding looking directly at the ghastly remains of a dead Enlightened Patrol soldier. Holding her weapon ready, she walked slowly to a closet in the back of the room. Standing to one side, she quickly jerked the door open. Empty. 

Amavia repeated this in each room she entered. She felt an urgent fear that she was wasting time--Kevin's in danger!--but she levelheadedly knew that she couldn't afford to miss him. Amavia kept calling out his name in hopes of reassuring him, but she knew that Kevin might just be too frightened to reply to her calls. Therefore, she had to search each room. 

After a seeming eternity, Amavia arrived at the fire door leading to the roof. Her sense of urgency returned. 

Oh, my God, no! she pleaded silently. Please, Kevin, not the roof. Hearing the unmistakable sounds of a raging battle, Amavia started racing up the stairs. 

Oh, God, please let me be on time! 

#### 

At the sound of his name, Jimmy spun around, fear gripping his insides. Kevin! How? Forgetting Kodos, Jimmy began running towards the boy, intending to sweep him up in his arms, and carry him back into the relative safety of the stairwell. Before he was halfway there, Amavia burst through onto the roof, running after the boy. 

"Kevin!" Amavia screamed, frightened for the boy; feelings of intense guilt assaulting her for letting him get away from her. "Kevin, please! Come back!" Seeing the transport suddenly bank, preparing for another scorching run, Amavia raced after the boy. Too late, she saw that the Tarsus One had launched a deadly barrage of energy bursts across the roof, heading straight towards Kevin. 

Not stopping to think, not thinking to stop, Amavia went airborne, diving over the final meters that separated her from the little boy. Grabbing Kevin, Amavia, again experiencing that strange sense of disassociation, tucked Kevin safely, closely to her, then returning to real-time, felt the jarring impact of the roof as she and Kevin landed--hard! Simultaneously, she felt as if she'd been slammed from behind by a flying tackle. 

All sensation stopped. Amavia felt herself floating, separating from her body. She could see Jimmy running towards her and Kevin, the rest of the Science Campers firing even more furiously than before, screaming epithets at the hated enemy. She saw Jimmy sliding the last few feet to where she and Kevin lay. This is so odd, she thought. How can I be up here, when I'm down there? 

Next, Amavia turned in time for the biggest explosion she had ever witnessed. The shock wave that instantaneously followed knocked several Science Campers off their feet. She *saw* the wall of energy, an intangible force with the power to topple buildings, as it mushroomed in an eye-blink, sending super-heated debris climbing at an immeasurable speed. Reaching the apex of its trajectory, the liquid- hot metal just as suddenly began its lethal downward slope. "Get down!" Someone yelled, somewhat extraneously she thought. Everyone's already fallen down. 

Fire. It was raining fire. The Science Campers were scrambling for whatever cover they could find. The fallout from the Tarsus One was spewing out in all four compass directions. From her vantage point above everybody, Amavia could see people down in the playing field falling over themselves to get out of the way of the flying fragments. She saw a piece of burning shrapnel strike down a running figure, the super-heated metal embedded in his spine. Amavia's heightened senses identified the fallen person--Routledge. 

A strange sight startled her. Curiously sparkling man-shaped lights abruptly appeared literally out of thin air. Every where she turned, groups of three and four shimmering lights began to suddenly materialize. In a few seconds she saw the lights begin to solidify into men and women in uniform. Starfleet! They wore Starfleet uniforms! The Federation had arrived. They were saved. 

Amavia sadly remembered. I'm not. She looked down to where she could see Jimmy holding her, despondently, little Kevin standing crouched over Jimmy's back, tightly hugging his neck, crying inconsolably. The others were standing sadly, helplessly by. Please, she thought, I've got to say good-bye to him. I can't just leave him, not like this. Jimmy's so young. Please, let me go to him one last time. Amavia felt rather than heard a soft, warm voice urging her to go. There was little time left. 

#### 

CHAPTER FORTY 

Amavia felt her consciousness slowly return. She heard someone crying brokenheartedly nearby--Kevin. She grimaced at a sudden a sharp pain. She hurt everywhere. 

Hurry, an inner voice whispered. Amavia forced her eyes to open; she was met by Jimmy's grief-stricken hazel ones. Raising her hand, she gently stroked his cheek, wiping the tears that were coursing down unabated. 

"My Jimmy," Amavia whispered. She closed her eyes momentarily, her body swept by pain. Swallowing, her throat parched, she determinedly attempted to talk again. "Jimmy," she whispered dryly, painfully, "promise me...promise me--" she took his hand in hers. Jimmy brought it tenderly up to his lips. She smiled, her sea-green eyes taking on a far away look, her time almost up. 

Abruptly, her eyes focused and held his in a steady gaze. Amavia said, her voice stronger, "--that you won't...mourn for me." She stopped suddenly. After a few moments, Amavia spoke again, smiling tenderly, an inner glow radiating from her eyes. "--promise. I'm the lucky one...I was your first love. No other girl will ever be able to say that." 

Jimmy nodded, and choking, whispered, "I promise," believing it was promise he'd never be able to keep. Amavia gave him one final smile, then gently, peacefully went to sleep. When the Starfleet security officers materialized on the rooftop, they found a group of heartbroken Science Campers, too numbed and shattered by the events of the past few days to offer much by way of explanation. Janine, holding the severely injured Thomas, her recent partner in the day's whirlwind events, detected the transporter glimmer. Gasping in excitement, she pointed in their direction. "Adam! The Federation!" 

Adam and the others snapped back to awareness. "We have an injured man over here!" he called out, waving the Starfleet personnel over to where Thomas lay. Adam hurried over to one of the men. "Excuse me, sir," he asked politely, urgently. "Do you know a Commander Kirk?" 

"Yeah, he's my immediate superior." Then, his eyes lighting up with excitement, the young security officer asked, "Why? Have you seen his kid? The commander has been beside himself with worry." Adam nodded, pointing at Jimmy with his chin. 

"That *kid*," Adam explained, enunciating each word clearly and carefully, "saved all of our lives. That *kid* is a real hero." Then relenting when he saw the young officer's embarrassment, Adam tried to explain, "I'm sorry. It's just that--never mind. Can you contact his Dad? He looks like he really needs him right now." 

The Starfleet officer quickly nodded his head and opened his communicator. Adam walked over to Jimmy and crouched down to his level. Gently, he began to extricate the younger boy from Amavia. "Jimmy, you have to let her go. Please, Jimmy, it's time to go." Adam placed his arm protectively around his friend. Someone had to watch out for Jimmy. 

#### 

CHAPTER FORTY ONE 

The sudden explosions detected by ship's sensors, as the Enterprise entered standard orbit around Tarsus IV, galvanized Captain April into action. To hell with the Federation's admonitions to take it slowly! April immediately gave the order to begin sending security teams to the coordinates. 

In the fifteen minutes it took to form the landing parties and initiate transportation, one final massive explosion shook the area surrounding the stadium. Science Officer Mason reported what appeared to be a micro warpcore containment breach. 

The battle was over before the first of the Enterprise's landing parties arrived. 

The security teams from the USS Eisenhower and Enterprise quickly set to mopping up any remaining Enlightened Patrol soldiers. Within a few days, Starfleet personnel either killed or captured the last remnants of the hungry and exhausted, largely demoralized troops of Kodos' elite corps. 

The security crews from both ships were faced with the added complication of trying to keep their prisoners from being torn apart by the surviving colonists. Indeed, some of the Starfleet personnel, outraged from the atrocities perpetrated by Kodos' Enlightened Patrol on the hapless civilian population, were almost tempted to turn the prisoners over to the locals. 

The captains from both ships formed provincial governments headed by members of their sociopolitical departments. Captain Wesley took charge of the settlements on the western hemisphere; Captain April of Spencer's Landing, the sole settlement on the eastern hemisphere. 

Now, the Enterprise had received orders to ferry the surviving Science Campers back to Earth. From there, the Federation would make the necessary arrangements to return the Campers to their respective home worlds. The Eisenhower would remain behind to oversee recovery operations and the establishment of a planetary provincial government by the surviving colonists. 

Sitting in his cabin, April completed his personal log. "I know that as long as I live, I will never forget the horrors that my crew and I uncovered that first day at the stadium, as well as the days that followed." 

April shook his head disgustedly when he recalled Life Sciences' report on the deadly plant blight which had been the catalyst of the planet's disaster. "Ship's xenobotanists and xenoagribiologists have determined that the blight was caused by a severe biochemical reaction of a normally harmless indigenous bio-organism, which provides necessary soil nutrients, to the deadly combination of Terran plants, Terran fertilizer *and* Terran pesticides." 

People will never learn, April sighed to himself; even after generations of ecological studies, they still insist on forcing their environment to conform to their needs. "Life Sciences is extremely excited by the potential of the native plant that the Science Campers have dubbed *Garg's Plant*. It'll require further studies, but the plant's hardiness and natural immunity to the blight appear to make it the colony's best hope for survival." 

April sat back remembering the tense days in transit, his rescue mission overshadowed by his concern for both his godson *and* his chief of security, who also happened to be his best friend. He thought George Kirk would explode at any given moment, eaten with guilt and fear over the unknown fate of his boy. 

April grinned suddenly, proudly. That Jimmy! If I have to kidnap him, or declare Winona as mentally incompetent, or call in every favor owed me, that young man is going to be in next year's Academy freshman class! He shook his head again, still not quite believing the results of the rescue mission. *Some* rescue, April amended ruefully. 

#### 

"But they didn't *prove* it was Kodos, did they?" Thomas insisted, his voice muffled by the bandages covering the severe burns on his face. Martha, standing quietly by his side, holding his uninjured right hand, looked up at Jimmy helplessly. Thomas wouldn't let Kodos go, as if he were becoming obsessed by him. 

"No, when we hit the Tarsus One's impulse drive, the resulting explosion was so powerful," Jimmy explained, "that it incinerated all of the occupants' remains almost totally, rendering them virtually unidentifiable. Even the DNA molecules were so corrupted that the codes couldn't be one hundred percent verified." Jimmy paused, shrugging, "Who else *could* it've been? Maybe we'll never really know." Jimmy smiled sadly, the pain still too fresh in his mind. "You just concentrate on getting well, Thomas. I hear that magic herb concoction that Stobel cooked up has the Starfleet doctors stumped. Aunt Sarah told me she's never seen such quick recovery rates on trauma patients." 

Jimmy looked questioningly across at Martha, who shook her head regretfully. The DNA damage to Thomas' upper body was too severe. Even Stobel's miracle cure wouldn't be able to help him. Thomas wouldn't be entering the Academy after all. "*Aunt* Sarah?" Thomas asked teasing. "Just how many family members do you *have* on this bucket?" 

"Just three," Jimmy grinned embarrassed. "My Dad, Uncle Bob and Aunt Sarah. Uncle Bob and Aunt Sarah--Captain April and Doctor April-- aren't really my aunt and uncle; they're my godparents." Jimmy shrugged over the last part, "I guess I love them like an aunt and uncle." 

"And for that, we're exceedingly grateful," Dr. April said from the doorway, Stobel standing next to her. Her voice assuming a no-nonsense tone, she continued, "Let me look at your left arm, young man; I've seen you favoring it for a couple of days. And don't give me that *who me* routine. We *both* know about that little bout of appendicitis, don't we?" Dr. April clucked professionally while she examined his arm. "Just as I thought," she said addressing Stobel, who was taking the opportunity to study Human space-medicine under her while he was onboard, "a hairline fracture." Shaking her head in disgust, she turned to the reluctant patient, "Come on--up here! Under the protolaser! And no argument, or I'll inform you-know-who!" Jimmy knew Dr. April meant his mother. Shaking his head, Jimmy followed instructions. Mom and Aunt Sarah always stuck together on everything, Jimmy groused to himself. "Stobel," Dr. April fell into her teacher/lecturer mode, "this is how Human doctors speak to patients who exhibit no medical reason for a serious condition we call *hardus headus* (Jimmy rolled his eyes upward, Oh, brother!), yet suffer from all of its physiological disorders, such as, acute appendicitis that goes unreported or a hairline fracture that's largely ignored. *Hardus headus* is unfortunately on the increase, especially among Starfleet types, who don't think they need doctors, or among certain Iowa farm boys who don't have the sense God gave them, and stay home where they belong with a mother who loves them." "No respect," Jimmy said ruefully to Thomas. 

Dr. April reached up and ruffled Jimmy's hair, kissing him on the cheek. "Twenty minutes. No less!" she called over her shoulder, smiling affectionately, heading out the door. "Come on, Stobel, we have some *real* patients waiting." 

Thomas grinned, then growing serious, he added tentatively, "Jimmy, I'm so sorry about Amavia. Martha told me," he swallowed. "If I hadn't made that stupid deal with Kodos," Thomas said with self-loathing, "none of this would've happened. It's all my fault." 

From his position under the protolaser, Jimmy looked helplessly at Martha. "Thomas, that's crazy. Of course, it isn't your fault," Jimmy denied. "Sure, I blamed you at first, but that was stupid of me. You made an error in judgment by trusting Kodos, but you admitted your mistake, and more than made up for it. Heck, your flying skills saved the day!" 

Jimmy remembered the commando raids the ragtag group of Science Campers had executed. What were we thinking? he asked himself. Looking at Thomas, lying there, badly burned, maybe disfigured for life, Jimmy thought of all they'd sacrificed, all they'd been willing to sacrifice. 

"In my book, Thomas, you and the rest of the crew of the Resolute, all who volunteered to help save the others, are the *real* heroes. I know I'd be proud to serve with you again." Jimmy saw Thomas squeeze Martha's hand. 

"Thanks, Jimmy, that means a lot to me," Thomas managed. Martha smiled her sincere thanks at Jimmy. 

"Jimmy!" A small, thirty-five-pound bundle of human energy burst into sickbay, unmindful of the ward nurse's startled protests. "Jimmy! Uncle Captain Bob found my grandparents. He says they'll be waiting for me when we get back to Earth! Isn't that *great*?" 

"You bet it is," Jimmy smiled fondly at the smaller boy, grinning at Kevin's innocent mangling of Captain April's title. "Here come up here with me," Jimmy said, pulling Kevin up to sit beside him. "Now, tell all about it...." 

#### 

Entering the rec-room an hour later with little Kevin in tow, Jimmy made his way to the wall replicators. He'd promised Kevin ice cream and instruction in three-D chess. They were supposed to meet Soran, who'd agreed to a rematch against Jimmy. 

As he weaved his way through the many occupied tables, Jimmy nodded and greeted several of the Science Campers. Halfway to the replicators, Jimmy heard what at first sounded like one person clapping; this quickly gained in volume, until the entire room had exploded into spontaneous applause. Soon everyone was on their feet, chanting his name, growing louder and more excited: JIMmy, JIMmy, JIMmy...Ames and Molson were holding their fists up in the air, cheering; Janine, Nelson and T'Pei followed suit. Everyone started crowding around Jimmy; he and Kevin were suddenly lifted and carried triumphantly around the rec-room amidst the acclamation. Jimmy spotted Soran, sitting, arms crossed, at a corner table, single sardonic eyebrow raised. Feeling silly, Jimmy could almost detect Soran thinking, "Humans!" #### 

"There you are!" Adam called, bounding into the observation lounge, followed closely by T'Shal. "You are one impossible person to keep track of." Adam stopped in front of Jimmy, his hands on his hips. "Well?" 

"Well, what?" Jimmy lowered the book he'd been reading and looked up at them curiously, sighing. Couldn't he find *any* peace and quiet? It had taken him almost an hour to extricate himself from that embarrassing scene in the rec-room. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I'm talking about the coolest personal tour of the bridge stations that's going to be taking place at exactly thirteen-thirty hours. That's ten minutes from now! Come on, Jimmy, Lieutenant Commander Decker and Lieutenant Pike, the senior helmsman and navigator, are going to personally instruct all interested parties on helm and navigation operations." While explaining, Adam had been demonstrating his enthusiasm by pacing and waving his arms in an exaggerated manner in front of Jimmy; T'Shal stood at rest, waiting for Jimmy's orders. "And, because our return trip to Earth will take a few weeks, since we're not at maximum warp, Captain April is going to let interested Science Campers volunteer to pull supervised shifts in the departments we're actually interested in. Isn't that the greatest?" 

"Yeah, Adam, it's really great," Jimmy replied unenthusiastically. In fact, Captain April had asked Jimmy's opinion on how to keep the Science Campers occupied on the voyage, and Jimmy had suggested the supervised shifts. This way the youngsters would have something to take their minds off the recent horrors they'd lived through, and the Enterprise's crew would be able to make full use of the Campers' considerable skills. 

A win/win situation, Jimmy had told Captain April, giving him one of his copyrighted smiles. Unfortunately, Jimmy's heart wasn't it, and the smile didn't quite reach his pain-filled, hazel eyes. 

"Adam, T'Shal, I appreciate you both coming by; really I do," Jimmy began, head and eyes down, his inner struggle for control evident in his strained voice. 

"But, you'd rather be alone for a while longer," Adam finished. He gazed at Jimmy, a boy whom he'd grown to deeply respect and admire, with deep compassion. "Amavia *was* pretty spectacular, Jimmy. You take all the time you need. Just remember, I'm here if you need someone to talk to." 

#### 

EPILOGUE 

"Breath-taking, aren't they, son?" Jimmy looked up from where he'd been gazing at the passing star field. Dad. Jimmy nodded sadly. If he wasn't careful, the tears would start, and he knew that he would never be able to control the flood once it broke through. 

"I'm very proud of you, Jimmy," Commander Kirk began diffidently. "That was a *hell* of thing you did." He paused, embarrassed. The crew of the Enterprise was still reeling under the atrocities they'd witnessed on the planet. Moreover, they'd been awed by the stories that quickly began trickling in on the leadership and heroism of Commander Kirk's son. At first dismissed as rumors, the stories were soon confirmed through eyewitness accounts from the Science Campers who were found still at their base camp, and by the rescued colonists who survived the battle at the stadium. "Doesn't sound like very much, does it?" Kirk went up to his youngest son and gently placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Then, urgently needing to just touch his boy, Kirk moved his hand to Jimmy's hair, straightening out a stray lock that always seemed to fall over his eyes, traced his fingertips along Jimmy's cheek to his jaw-line. He saw Jimmy's pain-filled eyes, valiantly struggling to hold back the tears just below the surface. Go easy, George, Kirk said to himself. The boy's still grieving over what happened on the planet. Adam *said* Amavia was special. My baby boy, Kirk thought, his throat catching, remembering the first time he'd ever held Jimmy, marveling at his baby perfection; it'd been love at first sight. Suddenly overcome by emotion, Kirk pulled Jimmy to him in a tight embrace, his chin resting on top of his son's head, his eyes filling, close to losing control. 

"I should've been there for you, Jimmy," Kirk whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry; can you ever forgive me?" 

"Forgive you? But you didn't do anything wrong, Dad," Jimmy protested, his voice breaking. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his raging emotions in much longer. "All you've ever done is show me and Sam and Mom how much you love us. And all I've ever done is hurt you, because you kept leaving." Pausing, Jimmy looked his father in the eye, "I swore while I was down there, that if I got out of it alive, I would tell you how much--how much I love you, Dad. If it hadn't been for you, I would never had made it." 

"But I wasn't there for you, when you needed me the most," Kirk protested, racked with guilt. 

"But you were, Dad! Everything you've ever taught me or tried to teach me about leadership, survival, and honor--everything you ever said, just kept running through my mind." Jimmy looked at his father with deep affection. "Dad, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive right now; none of us would be. I did what you've always told me to do--to trust my instincts." 

Kirk felt the tears come dangerously close to spilling, his chest swelling twice its normal size. My baby boy, he thought awed. No, Kirk sadly amended, not a baby anymore; forced to grow up before his time. Kirk studied Jimmy, seeing Winona's eyes and fair features on the outside, but the inner strength that just seemed to emanate from within--is that *really* me, he asked himself? Did I help mold that essence into what I see today? 

"I'm proud that you're my Dad," Jimmy said, his voice breaking. 

The dam burst at that moment. Jimmy allowed himself to be taken into his Dad's protective arms and tightly held, a small boy once more. Father and son both let the tears fall unchecked, neither caring, the shared moment intensified in its poignancy. 

Later, as they both sat staring at the passing star field, Jimmy asked quietly, "Dad?" 

"Yes, son?" 

"Did Adam tell you about Amavia?" 

Kirk paused before answering. "Yes, son he did. I know there isn't a thing I can say to make the hurt go away, because it never will. But trust me," Kirk said, reaching his hand out to place it tenderly on his son's smooth, tanned cheek, "it will become less painful as time goes by." 

"Thanks, Dad," Jimmy replied quietly, lowering his eyes and head. Then, looking up he asked, "Dad, will you promise me something?" 

"Of course," Kirk replied quizzically. 

"Will you promise not to bring up any mention of Starfleet Academy to Mom for about, say, six months? After what's happened here, I don't want Mom to worry about me going to the Academy next year." Then, grinning impishly, Jimmy added, "Besides, once she figures out I'm okay, she'll just go back to her normal, abusive Genghis Mom routine. She'll be *hell* to live with for a year!" 

"Don't you worry about *that*, son," Kirk assured Jimmy, chuckling. "I was afraid of your Mom long before *you* were ever born!" 

Jimmy gave a short laugh. "Aw, Dad, you've never been afraid of anything in your entire life!" 

Kirk looked at his son, remembering the days of consuming fear gnawing at him from inside, believing he'd never see his boy again. Then, giving his son a devilish smile rivaling Jimmy's in its brilliance, said, "Oh yeah? Why do you think I keep accepting deep-space assignments?" 

END 

#### 

End of Part 3 of 3 


End file.
